


Spartan-B312 | Partie 1 : L'Installation 04

by Sovereign_fr



Series: Spartan-B312 [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game: Halo: Combat Evolved, Game: Halo: Reach, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_fr/pseuds/Sovereign_fr
Summary: 30 Aout 2552 :Reach est tombée. Avec elle, le gros de l'espoir de l'Humanité, mais un groupe de Marines survivants trouve et embarque une Spartane. Cette dernière répondant au nom de Sally-B312, est aussi connue sous le code : Noble-6.Trouvant le moyen de quitter Reach, ils infiltrent la flotte Covenante de Particular Justice, puis se mettent en route vers la même destination qu'eux : l'embuscade contre le Pillard of Autumn.Cette embuscade est aussi le lieu où se trouve l'Installation 04, le premier Halo découvert par l'humanité. Une installation Forerunner pleine de dangers.Cette histoire est celle de la survie de Noble-6, une Louve Solitaire qui se retrouver à faire d'étranges alliances et qui va devoir sortir de son conditionnement de l'ONI, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...
Series: Spartan-B312 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121102





	1. Prologue : Survivre

Calendrier militaire : 30 Aout 2552 16h00 | Heure locale : 20h00

Elle était au sol, mise a terre par un Elite après en avoir éliminé tant d’autres. Son casque était dans la terre, à quelques mètres d’elle et elle continuait de se battre à visage découvert. Elle avait roulé sur côté, esquivant la lame d’un dévot avant de lui retourner un coup, détruisant ses boucliers et le forçant à reculer. Puis, celui dont elle avait détruit les boucliers juste avant, revint pour tenter de la transpercer de sa lame. Elle roula, l’épée pénétrant son épaulière gauche et brulant un peu sa chair. Elle grimaça et envoya un coup pour reneutraliser ses boucliers, avant de se saisir de son Magnum pour l’abattre. Le premier revint pour venger ses frères tués par la Spartan, mais ses boucliers n’étant pas encore rechargés, il subit le même sort.   
Elle se releva, haletante, en ramassant l’épée à énergie du second. Elle remit son Magnum a son holster de cuisse et alluma l’épée dans sa main droite, faisant face au dernier Elite, un Ultra. Il grogna et chargea. Dans un effort douloureux, elle esquiva l’attaque et planta son épée dans le dos de l’Elite qui l’avait dépassée. Quand il s’effondra, elle regarda autour d’elle. Il n’y avait plus de Covenants, elle était la dernière personne vivante de la zone. Elle éteignit l’épée et l’accrocha à sa cuisse gauche, puis elle ramassa son casque de sa main faible, la gauche. De sa droite, elle se tenait le flanc opposé, qui avait reçu plusieurs tirs, certains n’ayant pas été arrêtés par son armure. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions, sans son casque elle n’avait plus de boucliers et d’HUD. Mais elle n’avait pas besoin de son casque pour sentir ses blessures. Elle se rendit dans une ruine proche, où elle avait aperçu une unité de biogel. Elle l’inséra rapidement dans son armure et activa la diffusion, calmant sa douleur avant de commencer à marcher.

Sa chère protection était noire, frappée du blason de la Navy et de l’ONI. Elle était le seul membre de l’équipe Noble à avoir un grade Navy. Elle portait la variante tactique de l’armure Mjölnir Mark V, qui la protégeait encore même si elle était endommagée. Son casque, qu’elle avait en main, était une variante Air Assault, le même que Noble-2. Elle le recoiffa rapidement, alors qu’elle marchait. L’HUD ne se lança pas et l’armure ne se pressurisa pas, il était définitivement fichu. Elle soupira, elle avait encore de longues heures de marches pour atteindre son objectif : la base CASTLE. Refusant de s’encombrer d’un poid mort, elle retira son casque et le laissa tomber au sol. Il était tellement fissuré qu’elle ne voyait rien en l’ayant sur la tête, c’est ce qu’elle s’était dit pour se rassurer concernant l’abandon de matériel. Elle ajouta mentalement, qu’elle aurait surement un casque et une armure neuve à CASTLE. Si tant est qu’elle y arrive vivante et qu’une patrouille Covenante ne lui tombe pas dessus. Elle venait juste de faire une boucherie, nul doute que les Covenants allaient chercher le Spartan qui avait fait ça. Elle poussa un soupir, elle était la seule Spartan III à avoir été identifiée comme Vecteur Extrêmement Létal. Le seul autre à être identifié de la sorte, dont elle avait connaissance, était le Spartan II John 117. Il était hors de question qu’elle crève abattue par une patrouille Covenante, elle qui était reconnue comme homologue, de troisième génération, du meilleur Spartan de toute l’armée.

Trois Falcons avaient quitté le chantier de démantèlement d’Aszod, ils contenaient les derniers marines survivants de la zone : une poignée d’ODST et une pilote. Ils auraient dû embarquer à bord du Pillard of Autumn, mais divers soucis rencontrés les en avaient empêchés. L’appareil de tête était piloté par la seule vraie Navy du groupe, une brune à la peau claire, qui portait des lunettes d’aviateur. Elle pestait de piloter ce genre d’appareils et regrettait son Vautour, qui était crashé quelque part dans le chantier de démantèlement d’où était parti l’Autumn. Dans le second Falcon, un Adjudant des ODST était assis à l’arrière. C’était un homme en fin de trentaine, avec une belle calvitie naissante. Son équipe aurait dû partir à bord de l’Autumn, sur ordre du Colonel Holland. Mais il n’y avait pas assez de place dans le Pélican et ils avaient laissé la leur à l’équipe Raven. Dans le troisième, coincée entre deux autres Helljumpers, se trouvait une rouquine qui avait posé son casque. Elle était aussi ODST, mais elle était une spécialiste de l’infiltration. Personne ne savait comment elle s’était retrouvée à Aszod, mais elle pestait de ne pas avoir embarqué sur l’Autumn. Cependant, c’était elle qui avait donné les coordonnées d’un lieu sûr au Premier Maitre Price, qui pilotait le Falcon de tête.

Alors qu’ils étaient en vol, la pilote remarqua une silhouette solitaire qui marchait en contrebas. Elle portait une armure noire, qui détonnait avec la couleur de la terre. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir. Les Covenants se préparaient à vitrifier toute la zone, un arrêt pourrait les tuer. Mais d’un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas abandonner un autre survivant. Elle ouvrit son canal vers les ODST.

\- Hey, les Helljumpers, j’ai un survivant en bas. On se pose, ramassez-le !  
\- Compris, répondit l’Adjudant ODST.

Les trois Falcons se posèrent devant la Spartan, qui mis instinctivement sa main sur son Magnum. Elle fut soulagée en voyant que c’étaient des humains, en particulier des ODST. Au moins, ils savaient se battre. L’Adjudant la dévisagea, il n’avait jamais vu de Spartan sans son casque. Elle avait la peau, très pâle, de quelqu’un qui n’avait vu le soleil depuis des années. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts et étaient raides. Ses yeux marrons virant, un peu, au jaune, le mettant mal à l’aise. Son regard était celui d’un soldat expérimenté, habitué à tuer à tour de bras. Il retira son casque, s’avançant vers la Spartan.

\- Spartan, je suis l’Adjudant-Chef Nathan Robinson, escouade Inferno.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes… Adjudant répondit la Spartan.  
\- On s’est déjà croisés ?  
\- Oui, mais ce n’est pas le lieu pour parler de ça. Vous allez quelque part ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop où, mais la rouquine dans Falcon 3 connait une planque. Et vous ?  
\- Une base top secrète à quelques bornes de là.  
\- Sauf votre respect, Spartan. Les Covies vont vitrifier la zone, on est votre seule échappatoire.  
\- C’est toujours mieux que marcher.

La Spartan monta dans Falcon 1, avec l’Adjudant ODST, puis les appareils redécollèrent avant que les Covenants reviennent dans la zone. Les deux ODST aux tourelles étaient silencieux, la Spartan était face à leur chef et ne disait pas un mot. Elle se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler, c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait la vitrification d’une planète, malgré tous les combats qu’elle avait mené. Elle voyait, enfin, ce qu’avait subi son monde natal : Jericho VII. L’Adjudant leva la tête vers elle, lui faisant signe de coiffer un casque de communication. Elle le fit et le fixa.

\- Des question, Adjudant ?  
\- Oui. D’où est-ce que vous me connaissez ?  
\- On s’est vus à la base SWORD. Je suis le Lieutenant Sally-B312, nom de code : Noble 6.  
\- Sérieusement ?! ricana l’ODST. Bordel… Je croyais que tous les Nobles étaient morts.  
\- Les Spartans ne meurent jamais, Adjudant, ils sont portés disparus.  
\- Dans ce cas… Pourquoi vous êtes seule ?  
\- Je travaille mieux en solo, dit-elle, son visage fermé.  
\- Pas de ça avec moi, Spartan, reprit l’ODST. J’ai bossé avec vous, quand les Nobles sont retournés à la base SWORD. Vous étiez une équipe, donc, je réitère ma question.  
\- Bien… elle le fixa et montra son insigne de l’ONI. Mais vous avez intérêt à la fermer.  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Quand on est partis de la base SWORD. Noble 3 escortait une VIP vers une autre base ONI, dont je n’ai pas le droit de parler. De notre côté, avec Noble 1 et 4, on est partis pour le chantier d’Aszod. Carter a fait une manœuvre Kamikaze pour nous dégager un Scarab qui barrait la route et Emile, il s’est fait descendre par des dévots. Moi… J’aurais dû embarquer sur l’Autumn, je suis restée pour leur dégager la route en flinguant un CCS avec un canon AM.  
\- Bordel… Deux Spartans dessoudés sur la même mission. Et… Les deux manquants ? Si vous étiez bien six…  
\- Jorge a été le premier à mourir, en faisant sauter le Super Transporteur Covenant, il y a quelques jours. Kat… Elle n’a pas survécu à la Nouvelle Alexandrie, elle le fixa. Mais ils ne sont pas morts, c’est bien compris ?  
\- Oui. Ils sont… Portés disparus.  
\- Bien.   
\- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- On verra, si je peux répondre.  
\- Vous semblez jeune… Pour une vétérane. Quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- C’est classifié.

Il n’insista pas. A vue de nez elle avait la vingtaine, le début de la vingtaine. Il n’avait jamais vu le visage d’un Spartan, avant Noble 6. Et cette femme, cette machine de guerre, était plus jeune que le bleu de son équipe. Elle entendit la voix guillerette de la pilote, qui n’avait rien perdu de l’échange radio à bord de son Falcon.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu la tronche d’une Spartan. Elle est mignonne, Adjudant ?  
\- Sérieusement, Premier Maitre… soupira Robinson.  
\- Il vous aurait suffit de tourner la tête, quand je suis montée à bord, ajouta Sally.  
\- Désolée, machine de guerre, j’étais trop occupée à surveiller le radar, plaisanta la pilote. Bref, Premier Maitre Amy Price.  
\- Lieutenant Sally B312, équipe Noble… Ou ce qu’il en reste. On va où ?  
\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
\- Oui et non. Je connais les coordonnées d’une base où un des miens se trouve. Et vous ?  
\- On va à une planque ONI, que le Sergent dans Falcon 3 connait.  
\- Mieux que rien… Si votre refuge n’est pas sûr, on pourra l’évacuer vers le site que je connais. Ça garantira quelques vies supplémentaires… Pour peu qu’il y ait une partie souterraine.  
\- Mouais… Je préférerais quitter ce caillou.  
\- Moi aussi, Premier Maitre, moi aussi…

Puis Sally se remura dans le silence, retirant le casque audio. Elle s’adossa à la carlingue du Falcon, le biogel commençant à ne plus faire effet. Ses plaies étaient refermées, mais la douleur revenait. Elle était une Spartan, la douleur était une vieille amie, mais c’était un miracle qu’elle soit en vie. Elle resta éveillée, refusant de baisser sa garde en territoire ennemi, se focalisant sur ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle pour oublier ses blessures. Elle reconnu les montagnes Highland, elle avait rencontré les Nobles dans une des vallées montagneuses, lors de son arrivée sur Reach. C’était ironique, le soi-disant refuge était situé à proximité de ces montagnes, proche de la base CASTLE et ils ignoraient surement son existence. Peut être que, finalement, les conduire jusqu’à Jun allait être plus simple que prévu.


	2. Quitter Reach

Calendrier militaire : 30 Aout 2552 16h45 | Heure locale : 20h45

Les trois Falcons entrèrent dans une grotte suffisamment large pour accueillir plusieurs Longswords. Sally reconnu, aisément, un complexe de surveillance de l’ONI. Elle avait déjà opéré dans l’un d’eux, quand elle faisait partie des Headhunters. Cependant, sans surprise, elle ignorait l’existence de ce site. L’ONI aimait toujours autant ses secrets et avoir travaillé pour la Section III, ne garantissait pas l’accès aux données ne là concernant pas.

Dès que les trois appareils furent posés, il fut immédiatement encerclé par des marines et des ODST. Sally descendit la première, sa carrure de Spartan étant imposante, elle intimida les marines. Mais les Helljumpers gardèrent leurs armes levées, malgré l’apparition de l’Adjudant Robinson aux côtés de Noble 6. Il fallut que la rousse descende de Falcon 3, pour qu’un des ODST retire son casque et s’avance vers elle. C’était un homme brun, avec une barbe de trois jours et rasé sur les côtés du crâne. Il s’avança vers la femme, qui marchait aussi vers lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, Sergent ? demanda l’homme. Les ordres du Lieutenant étaient pourtant clairs.  
\- J’ai l’IA de l’Eridanus’s Revenge. Cependant… Je n’ai pas pu embarquer, comme prévu, sur l’Autumn. Ils ont décollé, avant que j’arrive au chantier. Elle désigna Robinson et Price. Ces deux-là m’ont ramassée, alors qu’ils prenaient la poudre d’escampette.   
\- Et le reste de votre équipe ?  
\- On s’est fait dessouder par les Covenants, chef. Je suis la dernière de l’équipe.  
\- Bien… Allez faire un rapport au Lieutenant Burns. Je m’occupe de vos invités.  
\- Chef, oui chef !

Elle le salua et parti vers ce qui semblait être une salle tactique, installée dans la roche elle-même. L’ODST s’avança vers les autres survivants. Il détailla Sally du regard, lui lançant un sourire.

\- Ça alors, une Spartan. Vous êtes, peut-être, la solution à nos problèmes, il regarda les autres, devinant rapidement qui étaient les chefs. Adjudant Rhys Chapman, chef de l’équipe Foxtrot, rattaché temporairement à l’ONI. La râleuse qui est montée au QG, c’est le Sergent Henzen.  
Les deux soldats se présentèrent, d’abord Amy puis Nathan. Sally se présenta en dernière, les marines baissant leurs armes et saluant, immédiatement, la Spartan. Chapman eut un sourire.  
\- Vous allez refaire leur journée… Leurs chefs clament qu’ils ont été sauvés par une Spartan.  
\- Génial…

Les deux chefs des marines s’avancèrent. C’était une rousse en fin de vingtaine et un quarantenaire, au visage dur. Les deux étaient plus que ravis de voir Noble 6. La Spartan se retint de rouler des yeux, elle qui avait toujours travaillé en solo avant l’équipe Noble. Voilà qu’elle était révérée par des soldats qui n’étaient pas Spartans. Elle n’était pas comme eux, elle était plus forte, plus rapide et possédait un bien meilleur équipement. Et même si les soldats de Reach avaient gagné son respect pour leur combativité, elle savait qu’elle n’était pas comme eux.

\- Adjudant Daniel Norton, se présenta le premier. Vous m’avez sauvé, avec mon escouade, au club Errera de la Nouvelle Alexandrie, il sourit. Vous n’imaginez pas le bien que ça fait de vous revoir, mon Lieutenant.  
\- C’était vous, qui aviez un souci avec des Chasseurs, non ?  
\- En effet, mon Lieutenant.  
\- Comment ça se fait, que vous soyez encore sur Reach ?  
\- Après le club… On a retrouvé les survivants de l’hosto. On a quitté la ville avant que ces salauds de Covenants la vitrifient et on a été séparés. Je suis tombé sur d’autres marines, dans les campagnes avoisinantes et les autres nous ont retrouvés.  
\- Et on a atterrit là, reprit la rousse. Sergent Megan Hobbs, j’étais dans l’escouade de l’hosto. De mon côté, j’ai trouvé les deux Pélicans que vous voyez là. On s’est tassés, un peu, mais on a pu amener tout le monde.  
Sally regarda autour d’elle, voyant les deux transports de troupes humains. Puis un Phantom, la version Covenante des transports. Elle arqua un sourcil, en le voyant. L’ODST pris la suite, pour expliquer la présence de l’appareil ennemi dans leur grotte.  
\- On l’a volé avec le Lieutenant et le personnel Navy présent ici, expliqua l’Adjudant Chapman. Le boss espère s’en servir pour quitter Reach, mais on est trop nombreux pour loger dedans.  
\- Je vois, répondit Sally. Et on arrive avec une escouade complète…  
\- Vous pouvez toujours aller voir le Lieutenant et en discuter.  
\- J’y vais de ce pas.

Sally marcha vers le QG de la grotte, pendant que les soldats locaux aidaient les nouveaux à décharger le matériel des Falcons. Elle entra dans le QG, juste après que l’ODST en soit sortie. Il était peuplé de deux personnes, qui parlaient autour d’une table tactique. La première était officier de la Navy. C’était une blonde, aux cheveux mi longs et ondulés. Elle avait des yeux bleus et portait un uniforme gris de la Navy. Le second était un homme en uniforme noir de l’ONI, il était brun aux yeux clairs et avait une barbe de trois jours. Les deux officiers semblaient argumenter, sur une marche à suivre concernant une corvette Covenante, qui était affichée en hologramme. Ils relevèrent la tête, en voyant la Spartan entrer. Une IA se matérialisa sur la table, elle était dans les teintes orangées et arborait des cheveux longs, ainsi qu’un visage malicieux.

\- Une Spartan, rien que ça, commenta l’officier Navy, sarcastique. J’espère que vous avez un vrai plan, pour nous tirer de là.  
\- Du calme, Lieutenant Commandant, commenta l’ONI en levant le regard vers Sally. Lieutenant Scott Burns, de l’Office of Naval Intelligence. J’ai le commandement de cette opération.  
\- Parce que vous appelez ça, une opération ? râla la blonde.  
\- Et la grincheuse de la Navy est le Lieutenant Commandant Abby Fox.  
\- Lieutenant Sally B312, répondit la Spartan. Equipe Noble.

La femme de la Navy dévisagea Sally, un regard plutôt énervé envers elle. Sally remarqua la réaction, mais ne dit rien de plus, laissant l’officier s’expliquer.

\- La Savannah, ça vous dit quelque chose ? grogna Fox.  
\- Oui… Hélas, soupira Sally.  
\- J’étais son commandant en second, on m’a éjectée en pod d’ODST avant l’explosion.  
\- J’étais là et un Spartan a été porté disparu, au cours de cette opération.

La femme se tût, elle n’avait jamais cru à ces histoires de portés disparus. Elle comprit que la Spartan avait vu un de ses camarades mourir, comme elle avait vu la Savannah exploser. L’IA brisa le silence, observant les trois officiers à tour de rôle.

\- J’ai peut-être un plan.  
\- On t’écoute, Freydis, déclara Burns.  
\- Une équipe d’ODST, renforcée par la Spartan, peux infiltrer la Corvette avec le Phantom. M’insérer dans les systèmes et détourner le vaisseau. Les autres appareils n’auront plus qu’a décoller et se rendre à bord.  
\- C’est un bon plan, commenta la femme de la Navy.  
\- Et l’ONI aurait, enfin, un navire à étudier, repris le Lieutenant. Qu’en pensez-vous, Spartan ?  
\- Que mon armure n’est pas en état de supporter un combat trop long et que ce plan est votre seule chance de quitter Reach.  
\- Notre seule chance ? demanda Fox.  
\- Oui, je compte rejoindre un autre survivant de l’équipe Noble. Mais je vous aiderais, d’abord, à prendre cette Corvette.  
\- Hors de question, Spartan, intervint Burns. Vous êtes, désormais, sous mon commandement.

Sally pesta intérieurement. Son armure n’était pas en état et la base CASTLE était surement le seul endroit, de tout Reach, où elle pourrait en trouver une autre. Et elle était réaliste, même avec le biogel, elle n’était pas totalement remise de son escarmouche avec les Elites à Aszod. C’était suicidaire de monter à l’assaut de cette Corvette, en particulier avec la passoire qui lui servait d’armure. Mais en face elle avait un Lieutenant de l’ONI, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison. Ce, même si elle jouait avec son grade et le fait d’être, elle aussi, de l’ONI. Officiellement, elle était transférée aux corps terrestres, ce qui la plaçait sous ce maudit Burns.

\- Pouvez vous contacter le Colonel Holland ? demanda Sally.  
\- Le Colonel Urban Holland est injoignable depuis des heures. De plus… Votre transfert sous contrôle ONI est toujours effectif.  
\- Bien… Je connais la musique, elle montra son écusson ONI. A-t-on des contacts avec DOT ?  
\- Négatif, le dernier satellite de votre IA tactique a été abattu il y a une heure.  
\- On a combien de temps ?  
\- Vu que les Covies ne veulent pas vitrifier cette zone, contrairement au reste de la planète, malgré la résistance locale. Je dirais qu’on a quelques heures. Lieutenant Commandant Fox, combien de temps pour former la pilote qui viens d’arriver, aux commandes du Phantom ?  
\- Trois heures, je dirais.  
\- Bien, il fixa Sally. Noble-6, c’est le temps que vous avez pour réparer ce qui vous sers d’armure. Vous pouvez disposer, Spartan.

Elle resta de marbre, elle connaissait la musique concernant l’ONI. Elle avait été formée sur Onyx et les survivants Spartan III étaient rares, comparé à leur nombre. L’ONI considérait les Spartans III comme sa propriété, encore plus que le modèle précédent. Elle se souvenait encore de son ancien supérieur qui refusait de la confier à Holland, car il ne voulait pas perdre sa "Faucheuse Personelle", mais le Colonel avait fini par avoir gain de cause. Elle alla s’isoler dans un coin de la grotte, reprenant malgré elle ses habitudes de louve solitaire. Puis elle se mit à l’œuvre.

Retirer une armure Mjölnir, sans l’équipement adapté, n’était pas une sinécure. Elle défit, pas à pas, son armure. S’attaquant à chaque attache avec de simples outils de réparation de véhicules. Au bout d’une demi-heure, elle finit par être en simple combinaison de sous armure, qui lui moulait le corps. Elle soupira à nouveau. Evidement, il fallait que la combinaison soit percée à hauteur de son ventre et de son épaule. Au moins, c’était facile à réparer. Elle prit les pièces endommagées de l’armure, avec elle, puis elle se rendit dans l’atelier de la base pour tout déposer. Elle fit, aussi, un saut à l’infirmerie pour récupérer de quoi soigner ses autres plaies.  
Ce fut dans l’atelier, qu’elle retira la combinaison Mjölnir, qu’elle posa sur la table pour commencer à la réparer avec le matériel normalement adapté aux armures ODST. Ça ne serait pas optimal, mais ça lui permettrait de récupérer l’étanchéité de l’armure. Elle fit de même avec son épaulière, remplaçant les morceaux abimés par des pièces de blindage qu’elle trouvait. Puis elle retira sa combinaison de sous armure, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. L’épée de l’Elite avait percé cette combinaison aussi, comme l’un des tirs reçus. Elle grogna et la jeta sur le plan de travail. Elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir, elle releva la tête pour voir l’Adjudant Robinson.

\- Je… Peux repasser, déclara l’ODST.  
\- Ça ira… Vous pouvez, peut-être, m’aider.  
\- Dites-moi comment.  
\- Ma combi est morte… Dites moi que cette base a un vestiaire pour ODST. Je sais que vous portez des combis sous les armures.  
\- Ce n’est pas adapté aux armures Spartans…  
\- Pas celle-là. Elle je l’ai réparée, je parle de l’autre.  
\- Ah ! Je peux chercher… Mais vu votre taille, ce sera forcément aux vestiaires masculins que je trouverais ça.  
\- Je m’en moque. Et si vous avez un casque de rab… Même un des vôtres fera l’affaire.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.  
\- Merci.

Il quitta la pièce, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sally jetait un regard satisfait à la combinaison blindée de son armure Mjölnir. La réparation semblait tenir, même si les matériaux des Helljumpers étaient plus fragiles. Elle prit la combinaison que le sergent lui tendait et l’enfila de suite. Elle mesurait, environ, deux mètres. Ce qui était gigantesque pour une femme, mais dans la norme pour une Spartan. L’Adjudant vit le corps musclé de la Spartan, il était aussi jeune que son visage mais ravagé par la guerre. Elle portait de nombreuses cicatrices de ses augmentations et de ses combats. Il n’osa pas imaginer ce qu’elle avait traversé pour devenir ce qu’elle était et ensuite, cette femme avait souffert le martyr. Elle finit d’enfiler la combinaison, arborant un air satisfait quand elle marcha sans la faire craquer. Puis elle renfila sa combinaison blindée d’armure, fixant l’Adjudant.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose ?  
\- Oui… Je n’ai pas confiance en ce Lieutenant Burns. J’ai peur qu’il nous conduise à notre perte.  
\- Parce qu’il est ONI ?  
\- Il y a un peu de ça, oui.  
\- Je suis aussi de l’ONI, je vous aie même menacé. En quoi je suis digne de confiance ?  
\- Vous êtes Spartan.  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Adjudant. Mais je comprends, on quittera ce caillou et si Burns joue au con… Il aura rendez-vous avec mon Magnum. Croyez-moi… Je suis plus dangereuse que lui.  
\- Merci, mon lieutenant, de comprendre.

Sally hocha la tête, avant de commencer à remettre ses pièces d’armure. L’adjudant l’assista pendant toute l’opération. Puis, une fois revêtue de son armure, elle bricola le casque ODST après s’être assurée que sa tête entrait dedans. Il n’était pas aussi solide que son casque de Spartan, ni aussi évolué, mais il lui permettrait d’avoir son compte de cartouche et de pressuriser son armure. Elle ajusta son col et coiffa le casque. Elle était satisfaite, le HUD fonctionnait correctement, pour quelque chose de bricolé. Elle n’avait pas d’interface neurale, mais les informations captées par l’armure s’affichaient. Elle avait son niveau de boucliers, qui ne pouvaient se charger entièrement sans casque Mjölnir, et la liaison avec l’armement. C’était mieux que rien. Elle était prête pour la mission du Lieutenant Burns.


	3. L’assaut

Calendrier militaire : 30 Aout 2552 20h05 | Heure locale : 24h05

C’était encore une mission suicide, mais Sally y était habituée. L’entrainement sur Onyx, sous la supervision du Sergent-Chef Mendez et du Lieutenant Commandant Kurt Ambrose ou Kurt-051, ses missions avec la Compagnie Beta, qui a subis énormément de pertes, ses missions en tant qu’assassin de l’ONI et Headhunter. Tout ça elle l’avait fait en armure SPI et même la version évoluée avec des boucliers, ne valait pas la Mjölnir qu’elle avait reçue en intégrant l’équipe Noble. Mais dans toutes ces missions, elle était en solo ou avec d’autres Spartans. Cette fois, elle était avec des marines qui n’avaient pas son entrainement et deux escouades ODST, dont une qui l’avait aidée à attaquer la base SWORD. Au moins, cette dernière était douée. L’inconnue résidait dans les projets du Lieutenant Burns et les capacités de combat du personnel Navy.

Elle coiffa son casque, chassant ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle soit distraite par le manque d’expérience et de discipline des soldats. Elle était une Spartan, la seule des 3ème Gen à être qualifiée de Vecteur Extrêmement Létal, si les soldats étaient faillibles, elle devait être leur rempart et être invulnérable pour eux. Elle sourit à l’ironie, sous son casque.

\- D’assassin personnel d’un Capitaine ONI à unique espoir d’un groupe de survivants… Pas mal Sally… Vraiment pas mal… Elle ricana. Je me demande ce que Mendez et Ambrose penseraient de leur Louve Solitaire.  
\- On parle toute seule, Lieutenant ? Demanda une voix.  
Elle releva la tête, l’adjudant Robinson était à l’entrée de l’armurerie. Son armure ODST était prête, tout comme son porteur, il venait prendre des dernières armes. Le trentenaire avait un petit sourire, fixant la visière de la Spartan.  
\- La Louve s’est trouvé une meute, on dirait, commenta-t-il.  
\- N’en tirez aucune gloire, Adjudant-chef, elle baissa la tête, fixant le Helljumper. A chaque fois que je chasse en meute… Ça se termine mal. Je ne suis pas solitaire pour rien.  
\- Ouais, ouais, je sais. L’équipe Noble… Mais vos équipiers seront morts pour rien, si vous ne nous aidez pas à quitter ce maudit caillou.  
\- L’équipe a déjà rempli sa mission, elle ramassa un DMR, qu’elle fixa à l’arrière de son amure. Mais je n’ai rien contre un baroud d’honneur.  
\- En ce qui me concerne… Spartan. Vous avez le respect de mon équipe et on est ravi de combattre, à nouveau, à vos côtés, il prit son fusil d’assaut. Prêt quand vous l’êtes, chef.  
\- Dites aux ODST de se rassembler au Phantom. C’est l’heure de combattre.

L’Adjudant la salua et quitta l’armurerie, la laissant à ses pensées. Sally finit par en sortir quelques minutes après, se plaçant sous l’ascenseur du Phantom. Les deux Adjudants ODST l’y attendaient, tous les autres étant déjà à bord. Vingt soldats, pensa Sally, ils allaient être serrés. Les deux la saluèrent et le Lieutenant Burns les rejoignis. Il fixa la Spartan.

\- Mes caisses de matériel sont chargées dans les Pélicans et les marines embarquent, ainsi que dans les Falcons. On décolle à votre feu vert. Ne foirez pas, Spartan.  
\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle, neutre.

Il lui tendit la puce IA de Freydis, qu’elle cacha dans un rangement de son plastron. Elle n’aimait pas Burns, entre ses caisses de matériel et la remarque, il avait largement gagné la méfiance de Noble 6. Elle fit signe aux deux ODST d’embarquer et elle se plaça sous l’ascenseur à leur suite. Comme elle s’y attendait, ils étaient serrés dans le Phantom. Le Premier Maitre Price fit décoller l’appareil, pestant sur les commandes Covenantes et sur le fait de piloter un transport de troupes. Ils mirent le cap sur la Corvette qui était, quasiment, au-dessus de leur planque. Sally se tenait derrière la pilote, voyant l’état de Reach par les images générées depuis les caméras extérieures. Seule la région où ils étaient, n’était pas encore vitrifiée et elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Mais cette négligence et cette décision des Covenants leur avait sauvé la vie. Quand le Phantom eut fini de virer, avant de prendre de l’altitude, elle eut le temps de voir Aszod au loin. Elle n’aurait jamais eu le temps de venir à pied, les croiseurs CCS étaient en train de finir la vitrification de la région. Elle poussa un long soupir, les seules raisons qui pourraient pousser les Covenants à épargner une région, c’étaient des ruines aliens et des Spartans. Il restait, forcément, des Spartans dans la vallée, très probablement de seconde génération. Ceux de la sienne ayant été révélés au public pendant la Chute de Reach, ils étaient confondus avec leurs prédécesseurs. En particulier ceux comme elle, qui portaient la Mjölnir. Elle chassa cette pensée, alors que le Phantom terminait son approche de la Corvette Covenante.

Elle retourna à l’arrière, se plaçant sur l’ascenseur pour sortir la première. Elle senti le transport ralentir et se positionner au centre du hangar. Elle leva la tête, observant tous les ODST, avant de se concentrer sur Price qui avait tourné la tête.

\- Larguez-moi et attendez dix secondes. Ensuite, vous ouvrirez les portes latérales pour un assaut total, couvert par les tourelles du Phantom. N’oubliez pas : contrairement à la dernière fois, on n’entre pas par le centre de communications. Je dois brancher Freydis au système rapidement, afin que la Corvette ne puisse pas donner l’alerte. Pour Reach.  
\- Pour Reach ! répondirent tous les soldats.

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit, laissant Sally poser le pied au sol de la Corvette. Les Covenants étaient peu nombreux, ne s’attendant pas à une infiltration de l’UNSC. La Spartan se saisit de son couteau de combat et le planta dans la gorge de l’Elite qui lui tournait le dos, en bas de l’ascenseur. La scène alerta les Covenants. Les Grognards se mirent à courir, désorganisés et les Rapaces la tinrent en joue, comme les deux autres Elites du hangar.

\- Salut à tous, railla la Spartan.

Puis elle se saisit de son DMR, commençant à tirer sur les Rapaces en courant vers un couvert. Elle était sous le feu ennemi, mais ce n’était rien que ses boucliers ne pouvaient gérer, même affaiblis. Puis, alors qu’elle avait toute l’attention des Covenants, les portes du Phantom s’ouvrirent et un déluge de feu en sortit. Tous les ODST tiraient à l’unisson sur les aliens en contrebas, épaulés par le feu des deux tourelles latérales du Phantom. Les équipes sautèrent dans la mêlée, vingt soldats prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour permettre, à ceux qui attendaient en bas, de quitter Reach.

Alors qu’un des ODST se faisait abattre par un tir nourri de plasma, Sally couru à la console la plus proche. Elle en vit un autre tomber, avant de connecter la puce de Freydis. L’IA fut libérée dans les systèmes covenants, grâce aux rapports de la mission UPPER CUT, elle trouva immédiatement comment couper les systèmes de communication. L’alerte n’était pas donnée, ils avaient tout leur temps pour prendre la Corvette. Sally se joignis au combat, éliminant d’abord un des Elites, qui avait ses boucliers affaiblis, alors que l’Adjudant Robinson abattait le second. Ils s’étaient rendus maitres du hangar, mais des renforts arrivaient de l’arrière du vaisseau. Sally pesta, ouvrant un canal vers Freydis.

\- Bloque les portes vers les coursives !  
\- Un instant, lieutenant.  
\- On n’a pas un instant !

Sally bondit dans la mêlée, abatant autant de Grognards qu’elle le pouvait. Puis ce fut le tour d’un Elite. Elle remit son DMR dans son dos, allumant l’épée à énergie qu’elle avait gardée. Elle sauta sur son ennemi, taillant dans ses boucliers puis dans sa chair. Elle ne le dirait pas à haute voix, mais elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Cet Elite ressentait ce qu’elle avait vécu, quand une épée lui avait brulé l’épaule. A ceci prêt, qu’il ne resta qu’un cadavre du Covenant. Armée de son épée, elle bondit sur l’Elite suivant, ne se rendant pas compte de l’Ultra qui était entré, juste avant que les portes se bloquent. Elle taillada son adversaire, alors que l’ennemi supérieur transperça le buste d’un des ODST. Elle entendit le cri de douleur et de surprise, en se tournant elle vit que l’Adjudant Chapman avait l’épée logée entre ses omoplates. Elle pesta intérieurement, ce Helljumper était presque une groupie depuis qu’elle avait débarqué dans la grotte. Il fallait, forcément, que ce soit le plus admiratif des Spartans qui tombe le premier, sans qu’elle puisse agir. Elle chargea, alors que les autres Helljumpers éliminaient les Grognards et Rapaces restants. Un duel vif et intense s’engagea entre les deux combattants. L’élite lui retourna un coup, qui la fit tomber et qui fit voler son casque. Elle se redressa, face à l’Elite, faisant signe aux ODST restants de ne pas intervenir. Le regard de braise de la Spartan plongé dans celui de l’Ultra.

\- Une simple humaine, railla l’Elite. Et mes frères qui vous considèrent comme cibles honorables, toi et tes frères.  
\- Donne le pire de toi-même, pourriture alien, répondit Sally. J’en ai tué plein des comme toi et sans armure Mjölnir.

L’alien chargea, persuadé d’avoir l’avantage sur une fragile humaine à l’armure endommagée. Mais Sally n’en était pas à son coup d’essai. Elle avait combattu pendant des années en armure SPI, qui offrait une protection dérisoire, à côté de l’actuelle. En tant que Headhunter, elle était spécialisée en traque et assassinat d’officiers Covenants. Elle n’en était pas à son premier Elite tué au corps à corps. Elle se dégagea, usant des réflexes augmentés par son armure, puis elle donna un coup vif qui détruisit les boucliers de l’alien. Il pesta et poussa un cri guttural avant de charger la femme. Elle se fit glisser sur le sol, son épée tranchant une jambe de l’Elite qui tomba, lâchant son arme. Elle se redressa, venant à hauteur de l’alien, qu’elle toisa.

\- Tu disais ?  
\- Vermine humaine, ce monde brûle déjà. Tu ne peux rien faire pour stopper ça !  
\- Je sais, dit-elle en se penchant sur lui. C’est pour ça, qu’on vole ce vaisseau.

Puis elle planta son couteau de combat dans la gorge de l’élite, du sang éclaboussant son visage. Elle n’en tint pas compte et de redressa, scrutant les ODST survivants. Ils restèrent droits, le fluide violet sur le visage de la Spartan la rendant encore plus intimidante. Ils n’étaient plus que seize réguliers, quatre cadavres humains jonchant le hangar, au milieu des Covenants.

\- Robinson, état de l’Inferno ? demanda Sally.  
\- Equipe intacte, chef, répondit l’Adjudant.  
\- Je vois. Mettez vous en position pour la suite, elle se tourna vers la rousse. Sergent Henzen, vous et les six survivants de votre escouade, vous tenez le hangar.  
\- Compris, mon Lieutenant.  
\- Freydis, statut de l’armement.  
\- Armes de la Corvette, désactivées, répondit l’IA, par radio.  
\- Bien. Price, vous appelez le Lieutenant. Donnez-lui le feu vert, on va prendre la passerelle avec les Inferno.   
\- Bien chef.

Sally alla se placer devant la porte qui menait vers l’avant du vaisseau.

\- Quand tu veux, Freydis.

Sally prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était, encore, sans casque. Utilisant une petite radio intraauriculaire pour garder le contact avec les autres. Puis la porte s’ouvrit et un flot de grenade fut lancé. Ils entendirent des cris avant l’explosion et ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir, l’arme au poing. Entre les explosions et les premiers tirs, il ne restait plus de Covenants. Les rares survivants ayant été éliminés par cette première frappe. Mais la Spartan savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, elle avait déjà abordé une Corvette, la passerelle allait être une autre histoire. Puis l’équipe commença à avancer dans les coursives, éliminant les quelques Covenants qu’ils rencontraient. Arrivés aux canons latéraux, ils les trouvèrent abandonnés. Sally soupira, cela voulait dire qu’ils s’étaient retranchés sur la passerelle.

Elle prit une minute pour analyser la situation. Ce genre d’appareil fonctionnait avec une quarantaine de membres d’équipage et pouvait embarquer une centaine de combattants. Et vu que le vaisseau avait encore le plein de Seraphs et ses deux Spirits, encore arrimés dans le hangar. L’équipage était surement au complet, moins la trentaine de Covenants qu’ils avaient massacrés par surprise en arrivant. Elle ouvrit la radio.

\- Freydis, statut de l’équipage ennemi.  
\- Deux officiers supérieurs tués dans le Hangar.  
\- Sur la totalité, Freydis.  
\- 80% de l’équipage toujours présent. Ils tentent de faire décoller les Banshees accrochés à la coque. Je les bloque à bord, y compris pour les pods de largage.  
\- Les Elites sont dans les pods ?  
\- Oui, idem pour les Banshees.  
\- Coupe leur approvisionnement en air.  
\- Compris.

Les ODST ne dirent rien, c’était brutal. Mais ils devaient prendre cette Corvette et la Spartan faisait le nécéssaire. Alors que les Covenants, qui n’avaient pas d’appareil respiratoire car la Corvette était en atmosphère, étaient en train de suffoquer dans leurs modules de largage et dans leurs Banshees. Sally ordonna l’ouverture des portes du couloir menant à la passerelle. Elle se souvenait qu’il y en avait deux, mais le second nécessitait de passer par la section tribord. Elle s’assura que les ODST soient en place, puis c’est ce qu’elle fit. Retournant dans le hangar où les Pélicans se posaient, ainsi que les Falcons. Elle ne prit pas le temps de saluer le Lieutenant, s’engouffrant dans la section tribord, suivie par des marines. Elle s’en serait bien passée, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur refuser leur aide.

Le chemin fut aussi vide que de l’autre côté, hormis un petit groupe qui put éliminer un marine avant d’être abattu. Une fois en place, elle ordonna à Freydis de débloquer la passerelle et l’assaut put commencer des deux côtés. Le gros des officiers Covenants était ici, avec le Shipmaster. Le déluge de feu des marines et des ODST eut rapidement raison des Grognards, mais les Rapaces et les Elites imposèrent de lourdes pertes aux marines. Mitraillant tout ce qu’elle pouvait, Sally se trouva à court de munitions, elle vola un fusil à plasma et continua de tirer. Leur capacité à prendre la passerelle signerait la capture du vaisseau. Robinson perdit quatre de ses ODST et la moitié des marines furent, aussi, abattus mais la passerelle était à eux. Sally élimina le Shipmaster avec son couteau, son épée à énergie ayant rendu l’âme. Elle prit celle de l’Elite en dédommagement. Elle ouvrit un canal.

\- Freydis… Equipage…  
\- Moins du tiers restant, principalement massé dans le centre de communications avec les derniers officiers de bord.  
\- Alors c’est ma prochaine cible, elle se tourna vers l’ODST. Tenez la passerelle, Robinson. Je vais nettoyer le vaisseau avec les marines.


	4. Le Protocole Cole

Calendrier militaire : 30 Aout 2552 21h30 | Heure locale : 25h30

L’heure qui suivit la prise de la passerelle, fut constituée d’allez retour des Spirits vers la base au sol, sur conseil de Sally. Ils ne devaient pas attirer l’attention et les véhicules Covenants étaient le meilleur moyen de le faire. Sally, de son côté, nettoya les coursives du navire, guidée par Freydis. L’IA repérait les Covenants avec l’aide des capteurs de bord et la Spartan leur tombait dessus avec l’escouade ODST du Sergent Henzen. Les marines l’avaient aidée à prendre le centre de communication, au prix de dix des leurs, comme sur la passerelle. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher plus de vies humaines, elle n’était pas comme les dirigeants du programme Spartan III qui avait sacrifié le gros de sa compagnie.

Alors elle avait pris une logique d’embuscade, laissant l’Adjudant Robinson sur la passerelle pour interdire le branchement de Freydis tant que le vaisseau ne serait pas débarrassé des Covenants. Et avait pris la seconde escouade ODST, s’assurant que personne ne puisse dire où elle avait branché l’IA. Puis elle passa plus d’une heure à traquer les Covenants dans leur propre vaisseau, aidée par des Helljumpers remontés par la mort de leur Adjudant et de quatre des leurs. Leur mode opératoire était simple, Freydis repérait les Covenants avec les capteurs internes du vaisseau et les indiquaient à l’équipe menée par Noble-6. Puis, ils allaient dans la pièce pour les massacrer sans crier gare. Les soldats avaient laissé tomber leurs armes du CSNU, par manque de munitions. Ils utilisaient des fusils répéteurs à Plasma, bien plus efficaces quand ils rencontraient des Elites. Sally avait préféré ramasser un fusil conventionnel, qu’elle combinait avec son utilisation de l’épée à énergie. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’un groupe de Covenants, qui s’étaient réfugié dans la salle des machines malgré le massacre précédent dans cette pièce. Pour Sally, leur objectif était clair, ils voulaient saboter la Corvette avant que les humains puissent réellement s’en servir.

Le groupe se plaça en embuscade, devant la porte. Utilisant deux caisses Covenantes comme barricades, les ODST se mirent en position. Puis, quand le Sergent Henzen fit signe à Sally, elle ordonna à Freydis de leur ouvrir la porte. Le déluge de feu ne se fit pas attendre, les premiers covenants dans la ligne de mire se faisant réduire en charpie. Un Ingénieur se trouvait entre les deux lignes de tirs, personne ne sut qui l’avait réellement abattu. Le dernier Ultra du navire se prépara à lancer une grenade dans le réacteur, mais Sally fut plus rapide. Usant de sa vitesse de Spartan, elle bondit sur l’Elite pour le transpercer de son épée avant qu’il puisse activer sa grenade. Le dernier Elite tomba au sol, mort, alors que les autres aliens se faisaient tailler en pièces par les ODST.

La Spartan contempla son second carnage dans cette pièce, elle avait la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Maintenant, ils s’étaient rendus maitres du navire. Elle pensa à Jorge, sans la mission pour détruire le Long Night of Solace à ses côtés, elle n’aurait pas pu capturer la Corvette avec autant d’efficacité. "J’ai remis ça, Jorge", pensa-t-elle. Puis, la sortant de ses pensées, les conduits du réacteur se fermèrent seuls et ils entendirent une sorte de gémissement alien. Tout le monde se mis en alerte, alors qu’un Covenant sortait de son couvert en flottant dans les airs. C’était une de ces têtes visqueuses à tentacules, pensa Sally. Elle en avait vu renforcer des boucliers ennemis, juste en se tenant proche d’eux. Elle pointa son fusil vers lui, quand Freydis intervint dans la radio.

\- Ne tirez pas, Lieutenant ! intima l’IA.  
\- C’est un Covenant, Freydis, rétorqua la Spartan. J’en ai déjà tué plein, des comme lui.  
\- Il m’a aidée à prendre le contrôle du navire, après que je lui ai expliqué qui on est. C’est étrange… Mais cet alien est de notre côté.  
\- C’est un putain de Covenant ! tonna le Sergent Henzen.  
\- Freydis, je veux une confirmation. C’est quoi ce truc ? demanda la Spartan.  
\- Quelques rapports, fragmentaires, de la Section 3, en parlent. Ils les surnomment : Ingénieurs. On ne les a jamais vu combattre, ils se contentent de réparer.

Sally n’aimait pas ça, mais elle était forcée d’admettre que l’IA disait vrai. Elle avait vu ces choses et ne s’était jamais fait tirer dessus par elles. Et si l’information les concernant venait de la Section 3, elle était déjà certaine qu’ils voudraient en capturer un pour l’étudier. Ça lui coutait de l’accepter, mais elle devait le laisser en vie. Elle soupira et raccrocha son fusil à plasma sur sa cuisse gauche et son épée à la droite, après l’avoir désactivée. La Sergent ODST leva la tête vers la Spartan.

\- Mon Lieutenant ?  
\- On laisse ce truc en vie, l’ONI voudra l’étudier. Surveillez-le, je dois faire mon rapport à Burns. Sous aucun prétexte, il vous sert de cible d’entrainement.  
\- A vos ordres… Mon Lieutenant.

L’ODST ne comprenait rien à cet ordre, mais elle ne voulait pas chercher des noises à l’ONI. Ce, même si elle les détestait. La moitié de son escouade y étaient passée, pour récupérer cette foutue Freydis, la laissant comme seule survivante de la récupération d’IA. Puis, en prenant cette Corvette, ce fut au tour de son Adjudant et de quatre de ses frères d’armes d’y passer. Elle en avait sa claque de l’ONI, mais elle obéissait aux ordres. De plus, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos un tas de muscles de deux mètres, qui avait bien plus d’expérience qu’elle, en ne respectant pas un ordre direct. Elle avait beau être une ODST, elle avait un petit instinct de survie qui lui disait : ne cherche pas de noises à une Spartan, en particulier si celle-ci a un symbole ONI sur l’armure.  
Sally quitta la salle des machines, laissant l’Ingénieur à la garde des ODST. Dans tout le vaisseau, les vingt marines restants étaient occupés à rassembler les corps des Covenants et à les jeter dans les incinérateurs à ordures. Bien entendu, ils récupéraient toutes les armes et toute la technologie de valeur, avant de balancer les corps. La Spartan fit, mentalement, l’inventaire des troupes. Hors officiers et sous-officiers, ils n’avaient plus qu’une vingtaine de marines, douze ODST et six personnels de la Navy, dont deux étaient des pilotes de Pélicans. La Spartan avait vécu des situations plus coriaces, mais ils étaient entourés d’ennemis et elle n’espérait pas de renforts de la base CASTLE, qui était pourtant proche. En chemin, elle récupéra la puce de Freydis qui fut éjectée des systèmes du vaisseau. Puis, elle se présenta sur la passerelle où les ODST de l’Adjudant-Chef Robinson étaient présents, avec les timoniers du Lieutenant Commandant Fox. Sally ne vit pas le Premier Maitre, ce qui ne l’étonna pas, elle ne supportait pas le Lieutenant Burns.

Les deux officiers étaient devant l’hologramme géant de Reach, la blonde râlant de la perte de Freydis dans les systèmes. Robinson salua Sally de la tête, quand elle entra. Salut qu’elle lui retourna. Puis elle se dirigea vers la console principale, réinsérant Freydis dans les systèmes du vaisseau. Fox eut un sourire satisfait, en voyant les glyphes Covenants se traduire à nouveau. Le Lieutenant de l’ONI leva la tête vers Sally.

\- Vous avez, enfin, décidé d’amener l’IA sur le pont ? demanda-t-il, peu satisfait.  
\- Tant que le vaisseau n’était pas sûr, il convenait de la laisser à l’abri. Si j’ai bien compris… C’est une IA de vaisseau. Rien que le fait de la brancher, sur un navire Covenant, nous rends passible de la cour martiale, déclara Sally, calme.  
\- Ne vous avisez pas de réciter, bêtement, le protocole Cole, Spartan, rétorqua Burns.  
\- Je pense qu’elle a raison, Lieutenant, intervint Fox. Comment votre IA en sait autant sur la langue Covenante ? D’après les infos que j’ai lu à la grotte, elle était l’IA d’une corvette lourde de classe Gladius. Pourquoi un appareil aussi léger était doté d’une Intelligence Artificielle aussi avancée ? Et comment votre IA en sait autant ?

Burns soupira, caressant son Magnum. S’il n’avait pas, autant, besoin de l’officier Navy, il l’aurait bien abattue sur place. Sally remarqua le mouvement et se tint prête à se saisir de son fusil à plasma, si le Lieutenant jouait à l’idiot. Les ODST étaient, aussi, tendus. La scène sous leurs yeux, entre les trois officiers de commandement, était surréaliste et menaçait l’intégrité de leur groupe de survivants. Burns finit par reprendre la parole, après un second soupir.

\- J’ai autorisé une communication entre Freydis et la base CASTLE. Afin qu’elle récupère tous les programmes de traduction, de la langue Covenante, en notre possession.  
\- Et pour la Corvette ? insista Fox.  
\- Elle était sensée me récupérer, avec mon chargement, qui est de la plus haute importance pour un projet secret de la Section 3. Je ne suis pas autorisé à en dire davantage.  
\- Qui commandait la Corvette ? demanda Sally, soudain intéressée. Et ne jouez pas la carte de la Section 3 avec moi, Lieutenant Burns, vous savez que j’en suis membre.  
\- Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, Spartan B312. Vous êtes la Louve Solitaire du Contre-Amiral Mansfield. Une experte, spécialisée dans l’élimination d’officier Covenants, qui laisse toujours une trainée de cadavres derrière elle. Ça tombe bien, mes instructions viennent justement de celui qui tenait votre laisse, avant cet imbécile d’Holland, répondit-il, acerbe.

Sally resta de marbre, à l’extérieur. Mais, intérieurement, elle était en pleine ébullition. Cet imbécile venait de balancer, devant tout le personnel de la passerelle, qu’elle était un assassin. Encore un peu et il disait qu’elle était une Headhunter. De plus, elle ne supportait pas la remarque sur Holland, elle respectait ce Colonel qui avait gardé son calme pendant l’invasion de Reach. Lui cracher au visage, revenait à cracher sur la tombe de l’équipe Noble. Elle se calma, usant de la compartimentation qu’elle avait appris à appliquer à son propre esprit, puis elle réfléchit. Si Mansfield était impliqué, cela concernait les Spartans III. Il aimait avoir son Headhunter personnel et elle savait qu’elle était déjà remplacée. Elle était juste certaine, que ce n’était pas par un gars des opérations Mjölnir. Elle le fixa.

\- Quel est le statut de l’Amiral ?  
\- Mort. Il était à bord de la Corvette, il devait me récupérer avant de quitter le système. Mais les Covenants ont repéré son vaisseau et l’ont contraint au crash, aucun survivant.  
\- Il y avait forcément un Spartan, à bord, il ou elle a pu survivre.  
\- Le Sergent Henzen n’a rapporté la présence d’aucun Spartan.  
\- Sombre idiot… soupira Sally. Freydis, affiche une armure SPI.

L’IA s’exécuta, malgré ses réticences à montrer les armures devant du personnel non autorisé. Fox fixa l’hologramme, c’était une armure bien moins résistante que celle de Sally. Celle-ci avait des formes féminines et était criblées d’impacts. Sur le buste, il était écrit B-312.

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de montrer mon ancienne armure, grogna Sally.  
\- Mes excuses, Lieutenant, en votre présence et celle de personnel non autorisé, c’est la seule que je suis habilitée à montrer, s’excusa l’IA.  
\- Bien… Tu étais sur la Corvette. Tu confirmes la mort de Mansfield et de son Spartan attitré ?  
\- Selon la directive 930… commença Burns.  
\- Elle n’est pas appliquée aux Spartan III, a l’exception de quelques unités, l’interrompit Sally.  
\- Je confirme le décès du Contre-Amiral Bart Mansfield, ainsi que celle du Spartan G-312.  
\- Wilson ? Merde… s’indigna Sally, un éclair de tristesse passant sur son visage.

L’officier Navy et tous les ODST, virent le changement de visage de la Spartan. Qui que soit ce Wilson, Sally était proche de lui. Les Helljumpers eurent aussi un retour de réalité, il venait d’être admis à demi-mots que les Spartans listés comme disparus étaient surement morts. Robinson comprenait le côté bénéfique pour le moral et se doutait que c’était du flan. Mais voir une Spartan l’admettre, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible. Burns repris la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que votre curiosité est assouvie, on a un travail à faire. Mes ordres étaient de livrer les caisses de matériel, ils sont toujours d’actualité.  
\- Et vous voulez qu’on fasse comment ? demanda Fox. On a un putain de vaisseau Covenant qui se fera tirer comme un lapin, dès qu’on quittera notre position sans autorisation.  
\- Débrouillez-vous, intima Burns. Vous êtes, désormais, tous réquisitionnés par l’ONI.  
\- Quel est le lieu de la livraison ? demanda Sally.

Fox arqua un sourcil, pourquoi demander le lieu alors qu’ils étaient coincés ici ? Les quatre personnels Navy, étaient aussi circonspects que leur supérieure. A quoi jouait la Spartan ?

\- Rien qui vous concerne, Spartan, répondit Burns. Freydis a les coordonnées et on a un équipage pour se rendre à bon port. C’est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
\- Permettez moi d’insister, Lieutenant. Vous l’avez pointé du doigt, je suis Lieutenant de la Section 3 de l’ONI. Donc… répondez gentiment à la question, intima la Spartan, menaçante.  
\- Vous êtes Spartan, je suis un humain. Par conséquent, je reste votre supérieur hiérarchique.

Sally serra le poing, le souci étant qu’elle ne pouvait pas le frapper sans lui décrocher la mâchoire et ils n’avaient pas vrai médecin à bord, juste un marine ayant une formation d’infirmier. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers la projection de Freydis qui était apparue à côté de l’Hologramme de Reach, qu’elle venait de reformer au centre.

\- Freydis, destination du Lieutenant Burns.  
\- Ne réponds pas, IA, intima ledit Lieutenant.  
\- Freydis, en tant que commandant de ce navire, tu es sous mon commandement direct. Je t’ordonne de répondre à la question du Lieutenant Sally, intervint Fox.

L’intelligence avait beau être tenue par les protocoles ONI, elle avait toujours respecté le protocole et la hiérarchie militaire, depuis sa mise en service. Techniquement, le Lieutenant Commandant Fox était la supérieure des deux Lieutenants. Elle obéit, affichant une planète que Sally connaissait trop bien. La Spartan écarquilla les yeux, avant de foudroyer Burns du regard.

\- Hors de question, intima Sally.  
\- Quelle est cette planète ? demanda l’officier Navy.  
\- C’est Onyx. Je ne peux en dire davantage… Mais c’est une Colonie.  
\- Cela ne change rien aux ordres que j’ai reçus, Spartan. Et vous allez obéir, repris Burns.  
\- Avez-vous une circulaire du Contre-Amiral Mansfield, vous autorisant à transgresser le Protocole Cole ?  
\- Non. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas sur un navire de l’UNSC, tenta Burns.

Fox n’aimait pas ça, mais il marquait un point. Malgré la transgression avec l’IA, Burns était dans le vrai. Ils n’étaient pas sur un navire UNSC, peut être étaient-ils dans un flou permettant un voyage vers une Colonie, même si c’était dangereux. Cependant, la Spartan semblait sûre d’elle.

\- Et vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que toute grave transgression du protocole élève, immédiatement, le transgresseur comme traitre à l’UNSC.  
\- Evidement. A quoi jouez-vous, Spartan ?  
\- J’applique le Protocole Cole, Article 4, Sous-Section 7 : Aucun navire Covenant capturé ne doit être amené en espace contrôlé par l’UNSC, sans avoir été, au préalable, fouillé de fond en comble à la recherche de traceur ennemi pouvant conduire l’ennemi à une de nos bases.

Fox fut surprise que la Spartan connaisse cette ligne. Même elle, elle l’avait oubliée depuis longtemps. Ce n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir de l’académie, une ligne technique dont tous les officiers se moquaient, car capturer un vaisseau Covenant était, en théorie, impossible. L’officier de la Navy se saisit de son arme, braquant le Lieutenant de l’ONI.

\- Lieutenant Scott Burns, je vous mets aux arrêts pour tentative de violation du Protocole Cole.  
\- Vous êtes sous les ordres de l’ONI, Lieutenant Commandant et vous ne tirerez pas. Vous n’avez pas le cœur pour ça. Moi si. 

Il dégaina son magnum, après tout la remplacer serait rapide. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de tirer, qu’un impact de plasma le toucha en pleine poitrine. Il serra les dents de douleurs en titubant. Il pointa son arme vers la Spartan, qu’il voyait pointer le fusil Covenant vers lui. Sally était vraiment plus rapide que lui. Il n’eut pas le temps de tirer, que deux autres impacts mettaient fin à sa carrière. Les ODST s’étaient saisis de leurs répéteurs et le personnel Navy de leurs Magnums. Le Lieutenant Scott Burns tomba sur le sol de la passerelle, abattu par Noble 6. Alors que tout le monde était silencieux, la Spartan repris la parole.

\- Freydis ? Qu’il soit consigné au journal de bord que le Lieutenant Scott Burns, de la section 3 de l’ONI, c’est rendu coupable de trahison envers l’UNSC. Pour violation de l’article 4, sous-section 7 du Protocole Cole et pour tentative de meurtre sur un personnel de la Navy, en la personne du Lieutenant Commandant Abby Fox. Conformément aux protocoles de l’ONI, il a été abattu par le Lieutenant Sally B312, du corps des Spartan III de la section 3 de l’ONI, équipe Noble. Fin de consignation.   
\- A vos ordres, Lieutenant, répondit l’IA.

La femme de la Navy repris ses esprits. Tout c’était passé si vite, le Lieutenant Burns avait à peine eu le temps de dégainer, que la Spartan l’avait déjà abattu. Elle était déboussolée et ne vit pas Sally s’approcher d’elle, elle réagit en sentant la main de la femme sur son épaule. Elle eut un sursaut, avant de lever la tête, voyant le jeune visage de la Spartan.

\- C’est terminé, Fox, déclara Sally. Trouvez un moyen de contacter CASTLE, si on peut embarquer les survivants… Ce sera ça de gagné.  
\- Ou… Oui… Merci, Spartan…  
\- Remerciez moi en contactant CASTLE et en nous tirant de là.

Sally était réaliste, elle savait que CASTLE ne répondrait peut-être pas. Elle était aussi consciente qu’ils étaient coincés dans la flotte Covenante, devant attendre un ordre pour quitter leur position. Mais elle devait tenter de sauver d’autres vies. Ses raisons étaient aussi égoïstes, le seul autre survivant de l’équipe Noble, Jun, était parti pour cette base avec le Docteur Halsey. Avec les morts d’Emile et Carter, il était le dernier de son équipe. Elle devait le retrouver, au moins pour lui apprendre le sort de leurs camarades. Cela faisait, maintenant, six heures qu’ils avaient quitté SWORD et quatre qu’elle avait quitté Aszod. Jun était forcément arrivé. Mais ils ne purent jamais passer l’appel, Freydis avait décrypté des ordres Covenants.

\- On vient de recevoir des ordres émanant d’un Transporteur de Combat de classe CAS, le Seeker of Truth. Il dit avoir la piste d’un croiseur s’étant enfuis, il nous ordonne, avec trois autres Corvettes, de nous mettre en formation autour de lui pour un saut de poursuite.

La Spartan se mura dans le silence, pensant au Pillard of Autumn. C’était suicidaire, mais elle devait les aider. Elle se tourna vers Fox, qui valida l’ordre de départ. Ils allaient aider l’Autumn, même s’ils avaient que peu de chances d’en revenir, en espérant que CASTLE survive.


	5. L’ingenieur

Calendrier militaire : 30 Aout 2552 22h40 | Reach : 26h35 (Heure du saut en sous espace)

La Corvette capturée avait fait le saut avec quatorze autres vaisseaux de la flotte. Ils avaient été placés, avec les trois autres corvettes, en formation autour du navire agricole. Au moins leur position était sûre, mais ce qu’ils avaient capté leur faisait froid dans le dos. Cette flotte poursuivait le Pillard of Autumn et vu la force de frappe, il y avait peu de chances que le vieux croiseur de classe Halcyon s’en sorte. Six croiseurs de combat de classe CCS, s’étaient mis en formation autour du navire amiral Covenant, de classe CAS. Ces monstres de 5km pouvaient abattre un croiseur Marathon, plus récents que l’Autumn, seuls. Et celui là se faisait escorter par une flotte. A cela, s’ajoutaient deux Destroyers et une frégate de reconnaissance. Les survivants de Reach n’avaient qu’une frégate et pas de véritable équipage, ils ne pouvaient rien faire hormis crier très fort dans la radio, quand l’Autumn arriverait. Et pour cela, connaissant la vitesse supérieure des navires Covenants, ils allaient devoir survivre avant que l’Autumn arrive.

Le Lieutenant Commandant Fox faisait les cent pas sur la passerelle, la situation était critique. Pour quitter Reach, ils avaient suivi une flotte Covenante et n’avaient aucun moyen de s’éclipser. La Spartan passait en revue tout ce que Freydis lui donnait, mais ce n’était pas glorieux. Aucun plan de neutralisation de flotte Covenante n’était possible, ils étaient écrasés par le nombre et la puissance de feu. Et fuir signait, très probablement, la mort de l’équipage de l’Autumn. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les cris du Sergent Henzen, qui n’arrivait pas à se faire obéir de l’Ingénieur trouvé en salle des machines. La Spartan releva la tête, elle avait totalement oublié l’alien. Les ODST de Robinson se préparèrent à ouvrir le feu, mais Sally leur fit signe de ne rien faire. L’Ingénieur émettait ses gémissements guillerets, alors qu’il flottait dans les airs. Puis il s’approcha de la Spartan, remuant ses tentacules, comme pour tenter de communiquer avec elle.

\- Quelqu’un parle l’alien gluant ? demanda Sally, sarcastique.

L’Ingénieur baissa la tête, ayant une sorte de moue vexée. Il comprenait ce que la Spartan disait, puis Freydis apparut dans l’hologramme.

\- Je comprends ce qu’il dit et vous l’avez vexé, Lieutenant.  
\- Génial… soupira la Spartan. Il a dit quoi ?  
\- Que la Corvette est parfaitement opérationnelle et qu’il attend ses instructions.

Tout le monde se regarda, sur la passerelle. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de l’alien, qui avait réparé les quelques dégâts causés au navire par leur abordage. Surtout, c’était un Covenant qui coopérait ouvertement avec eux, c’était du jamais vu. Puis, il émit un autre gémissement, Freydis inclina la tête et un second hologramme apparut, le montrant.

\- Ok… C’est quoi ce truc ? demanda Fox.  
\- Je suis un Huragok, répondit le second hologramme. J’ai généré cette image, pour converser avec vous dans votre langue gutturale.  
\- Au moins… Ce truc parle, grogna Robinson.  
\- En infiltrant l’ordinateur de bord, ajouta Fox. Freydis, il a touché à tes fichiers ?  
\- Non, Lieutenant Commandant. Cependant, il m’a laissé un dossier pour terminer d’apprendre les langues covenantes.  
\- Ne l’ouvre pas, ordonna l’officier Navy, avant de fixer l’Ingénieur. Pourquoi nous aider ?  
\- Vous me traitez mieux que les Covenants.  
\- Haha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! s’exclama le Sergent Henzen.

L’Ingénieur tourna la tête vers l’ODST, qui se retenait de rire. Ils n’avaient définitivement pas la même définition de « bien traité ». La Spartan demeurait silencieuse, comprenant ce que l’Ingénieur voulait dire et revoyant des flashs de son enfance sur Jericho VII. Elle revoyait l’attaque Covenante sur sa planète, les villes bombardées et vitrifiées et les aliens qui parquaient les gens comme du bétail, pour mieux les massacrer. Elle avait été sauvée par des Spartans II et avait assisté, depuis l’orbite, à la destruction de Damask, sa ville natale, a seulement quelques mètres de son sauveur en armure Mjölnir. Elle avait vécu la cruauté des aliens. Si cet « Ingénieur » n’était pas réellement un Covenant, elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce que les siens vivaient.

\- Comment vous traitent-ils ? demanda Fox, avant que Sally intervienne.  
\- Nous sommes des esclaves et ne recevons d’ordre que des San’Shyuum.  
\- Les San’Shyuum ? C’est qui, ceux-là ? demanda Fox.

L’officier jeta un regard à la Spartan, mais Sally en savait autant qu’elle. Elle fit, simplement, une moue indiquant qu’elle ne savait rien. Si l’UNSC savait quelque chose, elle n’avait pas été informée.

\- Les dirigeants de l’Alliance Covenante, les miens les servent depuis des siècles. Avant l’accord entre eux et les Sangheili, qui a formé l’Alliance Covenante.  
\- Heu… Sanghe-quoi ?  
\- Les Elites, Lieutenant Commandant, précisa l’IA.  
\- Donc… Ces timbrés ont quelqu’un au-dessus d’eux, génial… Freydis, quelque chose ?  
\- Oui. La mission du Lieutenant Burns concernait directement une évacuation de matériel expérimental vers un site sécurisé, Onyx. Ce matériel est un développement ultérieur de la plateforme Mjölnir Mark V, qui a été testée par l’Equipe Noble et déployée pour une mission hautement classifiée de la Section 3. Nom de code : RED FLAG. D’après ce que j’ai glané, avant d’être déconnectée du réseau de Reach, cela concernerait un Prophète Covenant.

Sally ne dit rien, elle savait que Noble était un groupe d’essai de la Mk V, avant que d’autres Spartans ne reçoivent l’armure. Cependant, elle ignorait les véritables tenants et aboutissants. Elle se frotta la nuque, le souvenir de l’implantation de la nouvelle puce neurale, pour l’armure, étant encore douloureux. Elle pensa qu’elle devait, impérativement, fouiller les caisses de Burns.

\- San’Shyuum, précisa l’Ingénieur. C’est le nom de la race que vous nommez : Prophètes.  
\- Je vois… Et donc, tu nous parles parce qu’on te traite bien, c’est ça ? demanda Fox.  
\- Oui, Lieutenant Commandant, répondit l’alien, qui avait vite compris le système hiérarchique.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on peut te faire confiance, comme tes baby-sitters te l’ont déjà fait comprendre, j’imagine.  
\- Comment puis-je gagner votre confiance et votre respect ?  
La Spartan, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout l’échange, lui lança son épée à énergie. L’alien l’attrapa au vol, l’observant avant de fixer la Spartan. Sally avait son autre main sur son fusil, au cas où.  
\- Elle est presque déchargée, tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda la Spartan, neutre.

L’ingénieur scruta l’épée à énergie. Puis il se mit à l’œuvre devant toute la passerelle, ses tentacules dévoilant des micro-appendices qui ouvrirent l’objet. Il récupéra une capsule à énergie, dans une arme Covenante qui trainait sur le pont. Il changea celle de l’épée, après l’avoir améliorée et il referma l’arme. Elle semblait légèrement différente, le pic au centre du pommeau étant retiré, les composant qu’il contenait étant répartis dans tout le pommeau. Puis il la tendit à Sally, qui s’en empara. L’épée était parfaitement adaptée à sa main, elle trouva rapidement la commande d’allumage. De chaque côté du pommeau, l’énergie afflua et les lames jumelles, qui partaient de son poing pour aller vers l’avant, s’allumèrent d’une couleur dorée à la place du bleu habituel. Elle fixa l’Ingénieur.

\- Pas mal… Vraiment pas mal. Tu as un nom ? demanda la Spartan.  
\- Dérive avec le Vent, répondit l’Ingénieur.  
\- On va t’appeler Drifty.  
\- A votre guise, Sally des Spartans.  
\- Bien… Tu veux gagner notre confiance ? J’ai trois tâches pour toi, sous la surveillance des gars de Henzen.  
\- Lieutenant ? demanda Fox, intriguée.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit la Spartan, avant de fixer l’Ingénieur. La première sera de te faire un appareil pour nous parler, sans entrer dans l’ordinateur. Si tu veux travailler avec nous, tu suivras les règles, concernant les IA, que Freydis t’expliquera.  
\- Compris, les deux autres ?  
\- Tu vas me construire un appareil pour enlever et remettre mon armure, ainsi qu’un uniforme. Freydis te donnera les plans et ma taille, elle regarda les ODST, équipés d’armes Covenantes. Et enfin, tu vas adapter le contenu de l’armurerie à des mains humaines et recharger toutes les armes que tu peux. Fait tout ça et j’aurais une mission, plus importante, à te confier.  
\- Et je serais libre ?  
\- Tu seras, surtout, dans la même merde que nous. Nous aider va faire de toi un traitre, tu en es conscient ?  
\- J’accepte mon sort si cette décision me permet de connaitre la liberté, au moins une fois dans ma vie.  
\- Bien, elle fixa la Sergent ODST. Sergent Henzen, vous le maternez et vous faites un roulement avec votre escouade. S’il veut dormir, vous lui tendez l’oreiller. S’il a faim, vous lui tenez la fourchette et s’il va pisser, vous lui tenez. C’est clair ?  
\- Oui mon Lieutenant ! elle regarda l’ingénieur. Tu viens avec nous, on laisse la passerelle aux grandes personnes.

L’Ingénieur avait du mal avec l’expression humaine, mais il suivit l’ODST hors de la passerelle. Laissant l’équipe avec les ODST de Robinson et l’Adjudant Norton des marines. Les deux hommes s’avancèrent vers leurs supérieurs, Sally se retirant légèrement.

\- Bien… soupira Fox. Adjudant Robinson, vous avez la sécurité de la passerelle. Mettez en place le roulement.  
\- Oui, chef.  
\- Adjudant Norton. Je veux que vous disiez au Sergent Hobbs de s’installer au centre de comm, avec six marines et qu’elle mette en place un roulement. Mon technicien de comm les formera.  
\- Compris, chef.  
\- Le reste des marines est sous votre commandement. Vous assisterez tout le monde, au cours du voyage, faites de ce vaisseau un nid douillet… On est là pour un moment.  
\- Bien chef. Je peux me permettre une remarque, chef ?  
\- Faites.  
\- Le Covenant, on va vraiment le garder ?  
\- Ça ne me plait pas, non plus. Mais j’ai confiance dans le jugement de notre Spartan.  
\- Et dans le pire des cas, repris Sally. Le Sergent Henzen a la gâchette facile.  
\- Bien, mon Lieutenant.  
\- Disposez, ordonna Fox.

Sally et l’officier se regardèrent, elles n’échangèrent pas un mot. La Spartan conservait de sombres secrets, comme l’IA. La blonde c’était toujours méfiée de l’ONI, les faits lui donnaient raison. La Spartan pris congé, s’isolant dans une coursive que les autres humains n’utilisaient pas. Elle avait besoin d’être seule. Elle n’avait jamais commandé d’hommes, au-delà de petites escouades. Et là, tous les ODST et tous les marines, rescapés, du navire attendaient qu’elle les commande. Ils voulaient un leader, un officier, mais elle n’était pas de cette trempe. Elle le voyait dans leur regard, ils se reposaient sur la Spartan. Devait-elle leur avouer qu’elle était bien meilleure tueuse que meneuse ? Même si tout le personnel de la passerelle l’avait compris, suite à l’altercation avec Burns. Ils n’étaient pas quarante, ça allait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre et ils avaient plusieurs jours de voyage.

Le lendemain, l’Ingénieur avait fait des miracles. En l’espace d’un après midi et d’une nuit, il avait fabriqué son vocalisateur et le nécéssaire pour que Sally retire son armure sans forcer et sans assistance. Elle se sentait nue, malgré l’uniforme, sans sa protection. Mais elle devait réparer son armure et ça lui prendrait un sacré moment. Elle en profita pour sortir les plaques de Jorge, de Kat et d’Emile, qu’elle avait caché dans un compartiment de son armure. Elle aurait aimé récupérer celles de Carter, mais il ne restait plus de corps. Elle les passa autour de son cou, avec ses propres plaques, avant de fermer sa veste, par-dessus son débardeur de la Navy. La tenue était parfaite, elle avait le gris de la Navy et ses galons de Lieutenant, ainsi que toutes ses décorations que Freydis avait listé à l’Ingénieur. Et son écusson de l’ONI, celui des Nobles et du programme Spartan. Ce dernier était une fantaisie de Freydis, liée à son statut de « Vecteur Extrêmement Létal ». Le programme III n’avait pas d’écusson, pas de drapeau hormis celui de l’UNSC en noir. Ce qu’elle portait était celui du précédent, ça la gênait, elle n’était pas un modèle II. Mais les fantaisies d’une IA maline étaient, souvent, difficiles à comprendre. Sally l’apprenait à ses dépens.

Elle se rendit dans le hangar, pour fouiller les caisses de Burns, qui avaient été déchargées. Sa surprise fut de taille. C’était que du matériel pour des armures Mjölnir. Des options d’armures, aisément adaptables sur la sienne. Il y avait un ordinateur de poignet, pour remplacer le siens qui était détruit. Des épaulières couvrantes, de type ODST, parfaites pour remplacer les siennes qui étaient détruites ou en mauvais état et même des genouillères neuves. Tout pour retaper les parties amovibles de son armure. Mais son graal était dans la dernière caisse : un casque Mk VI. Elle avait entendu parler de ce prototype, un nouveau casque avec une interface remaniée et une meilleure polarisation. Parfait pour les sorties extra véhiculaires. Elle eut un sourire, ce casque était parfait. Elle rassembla le matériel sélectionné dans une caisse, sauf le casque qui ne logeait pas. Puis, elle la traina derrière elle, de la main droite, son casque neuf sous le bras gauche. Le bruit attira l’attention des marines, qui se dirent que la Spartan avait eut son noël avant l’heure.

Evidement, l’infirmier des marines, un Caporal du nom de Ragnar Vaher, râla en voyant la Spartan faire des efforts sans son armure. Mais il était papa poule avec tous les survivants du navire, personne n’y prêtait attention. Elle emmena ses nouveaux jouets dans son atelier personnel, situé là où l’Ingénieur avait assemblé son équipement pour retirer son armure.

Elle passa deux jours à bricoler l’armure et à s’assurer de la compatibilité du casque avec la plateforme Mk V. Puis, elle finit par inspecter le travail de Drifty. L’Ingénieur avait fait un travail exemplaire, tous les marines avaient reçu des répéteurs à plasma adaptés aux mains humaines. Les officiers ayant des magnums qu’il avait modifié avec des cellules à plasma. Seuls les snipers et les fusils à pompe de l’UNSC restaient en activité, sur ordre de Sally. L’équipage était réarmé et avait les moyens de combattre des équipes réduites de Covenants. La Spartan était satisfaite. Avant qu’il passe à la transformation complète de l’armurerie, elle lui confia une mission des plus importantes : réparer et améliorer son armure Mjölnir.


	6. Le Voyage

Calendrier militaire : 5 Septembre 2552 09h00

Cela faisait une semaine qu’ils avaient quitté Reach. Les Covenants prenaient leur temps, mais Freydis, comme Drifty, étaient certains qu’ils arriveraient avant l’Autumn. Suffisamment en avance pour permettre au commandement Covenant de préparer une embuscade. Cette nouvelle ne rassura pas l’équipage, qui cherchait un moyen de distraire la flotte Covenante. Ils avaient pris le temps d’organiser des funérailles, pour leurs 28 camarades décédés dans la prise du vaisseau. Ils les avaient placés dans des modules de largage et après un discours du Lieutenant Commandant Fox, suivi des semonces d’un peloton, Freydis largua les nacelles dans le sous espace. Offrant les corps des défunts à l’espace, selon la tradition de la Navy. C’était un risque, mais aucun navire de la flotte ne repéra le largage. Ce qui continuait de garantir leur couverture, en plein cœur de la flotte ennemie.

Rapidement, l’IA et l’Ingénieur statuèrent leur sortie de sous espace au surlendemain. Tout le monde, à bord, était époustouflé. En seulement neuf jours, ils auront effectué un trajet qui prends trois semaines à un navire de l’UNSC. Et les navires Covenants s’étaient alignés sur la vitesse du plus lent : leur navire agricole. Ils apprirent, aussi, qu’une flotte jumelle les suivaient avec une journée d’intervalle. Ils avaient pris le temps de terminer la vitrification d’une zone urbaine de Reach, avant de passer en sous espace. Cette nouvelle mina, un peu, le moral. Non seulement il y avait davantage de navires, mais ils avaient aussi rayé une autre ville de la carte, sur Reach. Seule Sally se montrait réaliste, elle n’espérait pas de survivants sur Reach, pas même à la base CASTLE. Pour elle, la planète devait être totalement vitrifiée et avec le Pillard of Autumn, ils étaient surement les derniers survivants à être partis de la principale Colonie de l’Humanité.

La Spartan était sur la passerelle, en train de contempler "l’œuvre" de Freydis et Drifty. Tous les terminaux étaient traduits, pour le plus grand bonheur d’Abby Fox. Mais l’Ingénieur et l’IA ne s’étaient pas arrêtés là. Freydis, argumentant sur le fait que la plateforme Mk V était prévue pour accueillir une intelligence artificielle, avait demandé à faire des tests en étant dans l’armure de Sally. Evidement, le Commandant avait refusé en clamant qu’elle avait besoin de l’IA pour l’aider à piloter le vaisseau. Drifty a proposé une solution, qu’il était en train de présenter avec Freydis.

L’Officier Navy et la Spartan, qui était en uniforme, avaient les bras croisés en regardant un second hologramme. Juste à côté de Freydis, se trouvait une femme aux cheveux mi-longs et au visage similaire à celui de Freydis. Elle était vêtue d’un long manteau, par-dessus un débardeur de la Navy et d’un pantalon de toile avec des bottes civiles. Cet hologramme était la source du mécontentement de Fox et de Sally.

\- Donc… Si je comprends bien… Vous avez codé une IA, grogna Fox. Et les protocoles, tu te torches avec, Freydis ?  
\- Aucun protocole interdit à une IA maline de programmer une intelligence de catégorie moindre, pour l’aider dans ses tâches. De plus, le pilotage de la Corvette demande l’aide d’une intelligence artificielle.  
\- Tu as produit cette IA avec Drifty, intervint Sally. Sans nous demander notre accord. Tu peux nous assurer qu’elle ne représente aucun danger ?  
\- J’ai supervisé la programmation, en vertu des protocoles concernant les Intelligences Artificielles de l’UNSC et j’ai lié ses codes d’accès prioritaires à l’implant CNI du Lieutenant Commandant Fox. L’unique transgression au protocole est la même que la mienne : être connectée, sans restriction, à un système Covenant.

Fox soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle n’en pouvait plus de cette IA de l’ONI qui n’en faisait qu’a sa tête, malgré son respect apparent de la hiérarchie. L’officier se tourna vers l’Ingénieur.

\- Tu as ajouté quoi, comme options ?  
\- L’intégralité des dialectes Covenants, que l’intelligence Freydis a déjà appris. Ainsi que tout le nécéssaire pour afficher des Sangheilis dans les communications, lors des rapports à la flotte. Accompagné de tout ce qu’il faut pour qu’elle remplisse son devoir, évidement.  
\- Je vois… elle soupira et se tourna vers la Spartan. On en fait quoi, de leur création ?  
\- A l’essai pendant le trajet. Si elle pose soucis, on la débranche, elle fixa Freydis. J’ose espérer qu’elle est sur un support amovible.  
\- Il faut, encore, la transférer. Drifty a conçu le support, selon les spécifications standards.  
L’Ingénieur tendit la puce à Sally, qui l’inséra dans l’ordinateur de bord. Immédiatement, Freydis amorça le transfert de l’IA dans sa nouvelle puce. Elle clignota quelques instants et elle prit, enfin, vie.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Ankaa, je suis l’intelligence programmée pour superviser les opérations du Rapid Ascension.  
\- Bonjour Ankaa, grogna Fox. Je suis le Lieutenant Commandant Abby Fox, le commandant de ce navire.  
\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance, déclara Sally. J’ai des choses à voir, avec Freydis et Drifty. Faites-moi un rapport sur l’efficacité de l’IA et sur d’éventuels soucis.  
\- Comptez sur moi.

Sally retira Freydis de la console principale et la rangea dans sa poche. Il n’y eut aucun souci dans le navire, à la déconnexion, indiquant que le transfert d’autorité entre les IA fonctionnait. Puis, elle quitta la passerelle avec l’Ingénieur, préférant éviter que Fox passe ses nerfs sur lui. Ils se rendirent dans la salle où elle rangeait son armure. L’Antre de la Spartan, comme les soldats appelaient ce lieu. Il y avait tout pour Sally, son lit, ses établis et son armure. Elle avait isolé son nid loin de l’équipage, pour être seule, la plupart du temps et même le Fox ne montait pas la voir. Les seuls à venir voir la Spartan étaient Robinson et le Premier Maitre Price. Le premier pour fumer ses Sweet Williams loin du Commandant et en compagnie d’une vétérane qu’il respectait, la seconde car elle raffolait des anecdotes de pilote de Sally. En particulier celles concernant le programme Sabre, auquel elle avait été sélectionnée mais n’avait pas pu participer car elle était loin de Reach. Sally préférant ignorer la seconde raison des visites du Premier Maitre.

L’alien et la Spartan entrèrent dans la pièce et elle se mis immédiatement à l’œuvre. Elle retira son uniforme, avant d’enfiler sa combinaison d’armure. Puis elle se mit dans l’appareil et son armure se plaça sur elle, pièce par pièce. Quand elle coiffa son casque, elle fut soulagée de sentir la protection d’une armure pressurisée. C’était la première fois qu’elle la remettait, depuis qu’elle l’avait enlevée pour la réparer et elle constatait déjà qu’elle était en parfait état. Cependant, elle trouvait le revêtement, légèrement lisse. L’amure n’était plus la surface rugueuse qu’elle connaissait.

\- Tu as fait quoi, Drifty ?  
\- J’ai intégré des polymères Sangheilis à la structure atomique de votre armure. Je me suis aussi permis de renforcer vos boucliers et vos capteurs. Le noyau énergétique a été amélioré, pour en supporter la charge.  
\- Tu dois demander, avant d’agir… On n’est pas les Covenants. Chez nous, on n’opère pas et on n’améliore pas sans autorisations. Tu dois présenter ton projet et en parler avec les principaux concernés.  
\- Et si vous refusez ?  
\- Si on refuse, c’est qu’il y a trop d’inconnues ou de risques. Ou de la politique, mais je ne vais pas t’emmerder avec ça. Ceci dit… Vu ce que tu as fait à mon armure, je n’aurais pas refusé. Mais c’est notre manière de faire, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. Mais dans le cas de réparations d’urgence ?  
\- Evidement que tu ne demandes pas, la survie du groupe passe avant.  
\- Vous avez des manières… Etranges. Les Covenants placent la réparation et l’amélioration au-dessus de tout. Notre tâche est sacrée et n’est pas… Perturbée.  
\- Bienvenue chez les humains, elle eut un rictus. Si on m’avait dit que j’allais éduquer un Ingénieur, quand j’ai capturé ce vaisseau, je ne l’aurais pas cru.  
\- J’aime passer du temps avec vous, Spartan Sally.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que ta râleuse de baby-sitter est obligée d’attendre dans le couloir, elle reprit une mine sérieuse. Bien, passons à la phase 2 du test.

Elle prit la puce de Freydis, dans son uniforme, puis elle l’inséra à l’arrière de son casque. La sensation était désagréable. La puce neurale, réagis immédiatement à la présence de l’IA, une présence froide, comme liquide, envahissant son cerveau. Son propre cerveau servant aussi de matrice de calcul à l’IA. Elle fut déroutée, quelques instants, chancelant légèrement avant de reprendre sa contenance et sa posture.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda l’Ingénieur.  
\- Oui… C’est la première fois que j’ai un ordinateur dans le cerveau.  
\- Mais c’est qu’il y aurait de la matière grise, là-dedans, plaisanta l’IA.  
\- Freydis… La ferme, soupira Sally.

Evidement, de tous les trais que l’Intelligence pouvait développer en se retrouvant reliée à un cerveau humain, il fallait que ce soit l’humour. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, que les IA maline pouvaient changer de personnalité en se connectant à des humains.

\- Pas mal… Le cadeau de Drifty, repris Freydis.  
\- Quoi, encore ?

L’armure devint invisible, l’Ingénieur avait intégré un champ de camouflage. Cependant, le noyau ne pouvait le maintenir que cinq minutes. C’était loin des escouades camouflées Covenantes, mais c’était déjà énorme. Sally aurait donné cher, pour un tel système lors de ses missions d’assassinat. Freydis coupa le champ, maintenant que la Spartan connaissait son existence, elle pouvait mentalement l’activer sans l’IA.

\- Vraiment pas mal, Drifty, finit par dire la Spartan. Tu as installé d’autres options ?  
\- Deux, vous pouvez transformer votre système de camouflage en surcharge de vos boucliers. Cependant, il est soumis à la même limite de temps et vous ne pouvez pas vous camoufler, tant que les condensateurs ne sont pas rechargés. Vous avez, en outre, des connectiques pour un propulseur dorsal.  
\- Un Jet Pack, quoi.  
\- J’en ai fabriqué un. Cependant, le porter désactivera votre module de camouflage et de surcharge des boucliers, car il utilise la même source d’énergie.  
\- Ok… Pas de leurre holographique ou de bouclier portatif ? Et ou est mon module de Sprint ?  
\- Vous n’avez pas amené de technologie de bouclier portatif, avec vous, que je pourrais adapter à l’évolution de votre amure. Vos leurres vous manquent ?  
\- Non… Ça ne leurre pas grand monde.  
\- Quant à ce que vous appelez : le Sprint. La surcharge des servomoteurs de votre armure, sur le temps donné par les nouvelles piles, pourrait s’avérer fatale à la physiologie humaine, y compris là votre.  
\- Ok… Je me ne me taperais plus de 100 mètres à la vitesse d’un Warthog. Bien joué pour les améliorations.  
\- Selon la catégorisation de mes créateurs, votre armure est désormais à l’échelon 3.  
\- Et… C’est bien, ça ?  
\- Ce n’est pas le plus optimal. Cependant, si cela peut vous rassurer, elle était à l’échelon 2 avant mon intervention.  
\- Mouais… Bon, je vais tester ça dans le dojo qu’on s’est organisé à l’arrière. J’ai un autre travail, pour toi.  
\- Quel est-il ?  
\- J’ai discuté avec les ODST, hier soir. Vois ce que tu peux faire pour renforcer leurs armures et leur donner des boucliers.  
\- C’est possible. On a suffisamment de matériaux Sangheilis à bord. Cependant, elles seront à peine à l’échelon 1. Le plus optimal, dans leur cas, serait aussi d’intégrer des boucliers Kig-Yar à leurs brassards.  
\- Comme un bouclier anti-émeute… réfléchi Sally. Ça pourrait le faire, cependant, tu leur demanderas un accord individuel pour le bouclier Rapace.  
\- Compris.

L’Ingénieur vola jusqu’au couloir, où il fut escorté jusqu’au laboratoire aménagé pour lui. Puis, il commença les améliorations des armures ODST, chaque soldat venant le voir à tour de rôle. Bien entendu, ils n’étaient pas fans de cette solution. Mais Sally avait su leur vendre, en montrant les avantages dans un affrontement contre des Elites. Il ne restait que ses Marines, qui ne pouvaient pas recevoir d’améliorations, sans armures pressurisées. Cependant, Drifty avait promis de voir ce qu’il pouvait faire pour créer des générateurs capables de fournir des boucliers proches de ce que les Ingénieurs projetaient. C’était très loin de la résistance d’un bouclier d’Elite, mais c’était mieux que rien. De plus, les brassards Rapaces avaient été modifiés pour être glissés autour de poignets humains. Cela donna une idée d’amélioration à Sally, étant ambidextre, elle pouvait faire placer un bouclier à son brassard droit et tirer de la gauche. Freydis senti l’idée et parla.

\- Finalement, ses idées vous plaisent.  
\- Je suis une Spartan, toute évolution pour me rendre plus efficace, sur le terrain, m’intéresse.

Sally passa le reste de la matinée dans le Dojo, avec quelques marines qui s’entrainaient en lui tirant dessus. Effectivement, ses boucliers étaient largement plus résistants et la surcharge était parfaite. Puis, vint le test du camouflage et du jetpack externe. Toutes les options fonctionnaient à merveille, lui donnant entière satisfaction. L’après-midi, après avoir fait ajouter le bouclier Rapace à son brassard droit. Elle reprit les tests, avec des ODST qui avaient reçus les améliorations de leurs armures. Tout le monde, même les plus réticents, étaient satisfaits des améliorations faites par l’Ingénieur. La décision fut prise, au soir, de réduire la garde de Drifty à un seul soldat et pas forcément Helljumper. L’Ingénieur c’était taillé une place dans l’équipe, forçant Sally à réviser ses vues sur les Covenants. Et si elle pouvait en convertir d’autres ? Bien sûr, dans le cas de l’Ingénieur c’était facile, c’était un ex-esclave. Mais là, elle tenait un véritable moyen d’aider l’humanité en déstabilisant les Covenants avec une révolte d’esclaves. Elle eut un petit sourire, un peu machiavélique.

\- C’est l’heure de foutre le boxon chez les Covenants.

Elle ignorait, que la future découverte allait tout changer…


	7. La Decouverte

Calendrier militaire : 7 Septembre 2552 12h06

Ils étaient à dix minutes de la sortie du sous espace. Tous leurs calculs indiquant qu’ils allaient devoir jouer les infiltrés pendant une dizaine de jours supplémentaires, au minimum. Cependant, grâce à Drifty, ils connaissaient les habitudes du Shipmaster tué par Sally. Il était coutumier des rapports extrêmement complets, envoyés au navire de commandement, ce qui lui garantissait une certaine autonomie. Par conséquent l’Ingénieur et Freydis avaient compilé un rapport, pour le Seeker of Truth, afin qu’ils aient la paix pendant plusieurs jours.

Sur la passerelle, la Spartan était aux côtés du Commandant Fox. Les Adjudants marines et ODST étaient aussi présents et Freydis avait réintégré l’ordinateur du vaisseau. L’IA inférieure, Ankaa, avait fini par donner satisfaction à Fox après quelques ajustements. Sally faisait face aux deux responsables des troupes terrestres.

\- Devant le succès d’Ankaa. Je veux que vous travailliez avec Drifty et Freydis, pour programmer une IA tactique. L’objectif étant de remplacer DOT, à qui j’étais habituée sur Reach. N’oubliez pas que c’est elle qui parlera dans vos casques, alors c’est vous les principaux concernés.  
\- C’est vraiment nécéssaire ? demanda Norton.  
\- Oui, Adjudant. Si je vais sur le terrain avec Freydis, vous aurez besoin d’une IA dédiée. Je sais que c’est peu commun pour des marines d’avoir un soutient IA. Cependant, la situation n’a rien de normal.  
\- Bien, chef.  
\- S’ils font de l’aussi bon travail qu’avec nos armures, ça me va, ajouta Robinson.  
\- Bien, vous vous mettez au travail dès qu’on est sortis du sous espace.

La Spartan se tourna, elle n’avait pas enfilé son armure à la demande de Fox. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l’aise. Pendant le trajet en sous espace, être en uniforme ne représentait pas de souci. Mais là, ils allaient être à découvert au cœur de la flotte Covenante. Le faux rapport allait leur faire gagner quelques jours, mais il faudrait un miracle pour qu’ils continuent de passer inaperçus.

Puis, Ankaa indiqua la sortie de sous espace avec un compte à rebours. Ils furent dans les derniers à sortir, non loin du navire agricole. Les trois autres Corvettes se mettant en position autour de lui. Devant eux, se trouvaient le reste de la flotte. Le croiseur de commandement, de classe CAS, avec ses six croiseurs de combat, ses deux destroyers et sa frégate de reconnaissance. C’était trop, pour que la corvette isolée puisse faire des dégâts. Mais ce qui les surpris, c’était l’immense construction circulaire devant eux. Un anneau artificiel de 10 000 km de diamètre, orbitant autour d’une géante gazeuse. La surface interne, de l’anneau, semblait habitable. Mais c’était invraisemblable, aucun personnel UNSC n’avait jamais vu pareille merveille. Les Covenants non plus, au vu de toutes les transmissions qui fusaient entre les navires.

\- C’est quoi ce truc ? demanda Fox, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Aucune idée… répondit Sally. Freydis ? Les Covenants disent quoi ?  
\- C’est compliqué de suivre, mais cet anneau semble avoir une très forte signification religieuse. On a retardé l’envoi du rapport et nous sommes mêlées aux échanges religieux. On vous tient informés, dès qu’on en sait davantage.

L’Ingénieur était, étrangement, silencieux. Il était le Covenant à bord, il savait forcément quelque chose, mais il restait muet pour la première fois depuis son intégration à l’équipage. Il se contentait d’observer, en silence, l’anneau avec une sorte de lueur d’espoir dans le regard. Sally remarqua ce changement et l’emmena avec elle, ordonnant au marine de garde de les laisser seuls. L’Ingénieur savait qu’il ne fallait pas casser les pieds à la Spartan, il la suivit sans histoire. Une fois dans une pièce isolée, avec vue sur l’anneau, elle parla en montrant l’objet.

\- C’est quoi ?  
\- Une construction de mes créateurs.  
\- Drifty, si tu veux qu’on continue de te faire confiance… Il va falloir jouer cartes sur table.  
\- Cela s’appelle Halo, les Covenants croient que ça leur permettra d’effectuer quelque chose qu’ils nomment : le "Grand Voyage". Nous les avons aussi informés, que c’est une arme extrêmement puissante. Mais ils ignorent à quel point.  
\- Ok… C’est quoi ce "Grand Voyage" ?  
\- Ils pensent que mes créateurs, les Forerunners, sont des dieux et que Halo leur permettra, à eux aussi, de devenir des dieux.  
\- Dans ce cas… Pourquoi aider les Covenants ?  
\- Car l’activation des Halos libérerais les miens. Du moins… C’est ce que la majorité de mon peuple, pense.  
\- Et… En réalité ?   
\- C’est… Plus complexe. On serait seuls… A nouveau. Si Halo dois être, de nouveau, activé. Ce doit être une solution d’extrême recours.  
\- Comme démolir les Covenants, avant qu’ils exterminent les miens ?  
\- Croyez-moi, Sally des Spartans. Il existe bien pire que les Covenants.

Elle vit que la dernière phrase créait de la peur, dans le regard de l’Ingénieur. Ses tentacules bougeant de manière désordonnée. Quelque chose, à propos de cet anneau, lui faisait peur. C’était suffisant, pour Sally, pour tenter de stopper les Covenants ici. Mais le problème restait entier, ils n’avaient qu’une Corvette et peu de monde à bord. Ils allaient devoir être rusés. Elle appela le Sergent Hobbs, qu’elle savait avoir une bonne entente avec l’Ingénieur, peut être qu’elle arriverait à lui délier les tentacules. Quand la marine arriva, Sally retourna sur la passerelle.

La situation n’avait pas changé, la flotte Covenant échangeait toujours sur la découverte du Halo. Personne ne savait quoi faire et ce fut un Prophète qui mit un terme aux débats. Baptisé Prophète de la Clarté, il était à bord du Seeker of Truth. Il confirma que la flotte de soutient arrivait avec un Prophète de plus haut rang que lui, qui trouverait la signification religieuse derrière la découverte de l’anneau. Il indiqua, aussi, que Grande Bonté restait silencieuse et que la flotte devait tenir sa position jusqu’à ce qu’un guide religieux soit arrivé. Les transmissions se calmèrent immédiatement après et les différents navires envoyèrent leurs rapports. Celui du Rapid Ascension, le navire capturé, fut réceptionné par un certain Ministre de l’Etiologie, à bord du navire agricole : l’Infinite Succor. Ils reçurent de nouveaux ordres, immédiatement après. Fox grogna, en les lisant.

\- C’est foutu pour filer à l’anglaise, déclara l’officier Navy.  
\- Expliquez.  
\- Nous devons nous tenir à disposition de l’Ascendant Justice, au même titre que les trois autres Corvettes, quand il arrivera.²  
\- Le bon côté des choses… C’est qu’on pourra, surement, se rendre sur ce Halo. Avec de la chance, on aura un gros canon pour couvrir l’Autumn quand il arrivera.  
\- Vous êtes toujours aussi optimiste, Spartan ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais on manque d’options et la chance est notre seul espoir.

Fox n’était pas ravie de cette réponse, mais la Spartan était dans le vrai. La chance était leur seul espoir. Les Covenants étaient d’une supériorité écrasante et leur petite virée risquait de leur couter cher. Cependant, les informations de Drifty s’avérèrent bonnes. Aucun Covenant tenta d’aborder leur Corvette et tout le monde imposa une paix royale à la petite Corvette. Ils virent de nombreux Phantom assurer des voies de ravitaillement, entre les navires et l’Infinite Succor. Sally se dit que faire sauter le navire agricole pourrait paralyser les Covenants, mais cela risquait aussi de dévoiler leur présence. Ils devaient se montrer patients et attendre un plan ayant des chances de succès.

Le lendemain, le second navire de commandement sortit du sous espace. C’était un navire de classe DDS, plus petit que le navire amiral de la flotte. Il était escorté par six autres croiseurs CCS, renforçant la flotte locale. C’est là que la tranquillité des humains commença, en même temps que les ennuis pour les Covenants. Un très long débat et bras de fer, ayant débuté entre le Prophète de l’Intendance, qui était arrivé à bord de l’Ascendant Justice, et le Commandant Suprême Thel ‘Vadamee. L’absence de communication avec Grande Bonté, qui était la cité sainte des Covenants, rendant le protocole à suivre peu clair et déclenchant un jeu de pouvoir entre les deux dirigeants.

A bord de la frégate capturée, Sally et le Commandant Fox étaient ravies de cette situation. Pendant que les Covenants s’engueulaient, personne ne faisait attention à une Corvette qui ne demandait pas de ravitaillement. La Spartan, satisfaite, se retira pour superviser la programmation de l’IA tactique avec les ODST. Dans le centre de communication, où Hobbs avait fini par se rendre avec l’Ingénieur. Les deux chefs Helljumpers étaient arrivés avec l’Adjudant des marines. Ils saluèrent la Spartan, qui les dominait par la taille. Elle s’assit, avec eux, devant un hologramme de Freydis.

\- Quelles nouvelles de la passerelle, chef ? demanda le Sergent Henzen.  
\- Les Covenants sont trop occupés à s’engueuler pour faire attention à nous. On est à l’abri, pour le moment.  
\- Ils s’engueulent à propos de cet anneau ? demanda Norton.  
\- Oui… Le Commandant Suprême clame que c’est une affaire militaire, tant qu’il reste une menace humaine. Il n’est pas idiot… Techniquement l’Autumn arrive. Et le Prophète dit que c’est religieux, bref… Ils se prennent le chou et nous on les regarde faire.  
\- Je préfèrerais aller casser du Covenant… soupira Robinson.  
\- Moi aussi… Mais si on se dévoile maintenant, on est morts.  
\- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Hobbs.  
\- On y réfléchi encore, mais on devra aider l’Autumn quand il arrivera.

Les soldats n’étaient ravis de cette réponse, mais ils étaient conscients que tout le monde marchait sur des œufs. La moindre erreur leur couterait, à tous, la vie et laisserait l’Autumn sans couverture, lors de son arrivée. Comme pour oublier qu’ils étaient au milieu du nid à emmerdes, ils se concentrèrent sur la création de l’IA. Plus précisément, ils donnaient les spécifications à Freydis et Drifty, pour qu’ils effectuent le codage. Le Premier Maitre Price se joignis à eux, clamant qu’en tant que pilote, elle aurait plus à faire à l’IA tactique qu’a celle du navire. Leur travail leur pris plusieurs heures, la conception d’une intelligence limitée étant longue. Même si, techniquement, Drifty cassait toutes les logiques en effectuant le travail bien plus rapidement que les ingénieurs de l’UNSC.

En fin d’après-midi, la nouvelle intelligence était opérationnelle et reliée aux radios des marines et des ODST. Elle possédait sa propre puce et était intégrée au centre de communications, évitant d’avoir toutes les IA branchées au même endroit. Même Freydis avait été déplacée, son point de connexion étant dans les quartiers de la Spartan. La nouvelle intelligence avait une apparence masculine, celle d’un vétéran des marines brandissant son fusil MA5B. Cet aspect avait été une demande de Norton. Le visage, était celui de l’instructeur d’Henzen et il en avait une personnalité proche. Robinson, Hobbs et Price, s’étaient davantage concentrés sur les capacités tactiques de l’IA, sur conseils de Sally. Cette dernière ayant beaucoup parlé avec DOT, elle connaissait les possibilités pour une IA limitée. L’assemblage pris vie, après le transfert dans sa puce mémoire.

\- Salut mes louloutes ! Je suis Sirius, votre nouveau baby-sitter ! Vous allez en chier, mais c’est le prix à payer pour faire partie de ma chère unité !

Sally soupira, il fallait que cette IA ressemble à un sergent sorti d’un film du 20ème siècle. C’était la dernière fois qu’elle demandait au Sergent Henzen de donner des instructions de personnalité pour une intelligence limitée. La Spartan pris la parole, avant que l’intelligence lui sorte une réplique cinglante, elle n’avait pas la patience pour les blagues.

\- Bien, Sirius. Tu vas te connecter aux casques et capteurs vitaux de nos ODST et de nos marines. Drifty a déjà fait le nécéssaire pour le lien avec le centre de comm. Ensuite, tu fais pareil avec tout ce que le Rapid Ascension peut larguer. Je veux que tu sois connecté aux capteurs et que tu donne des informations tactiques. Ah ! Tu bosse, aussi, en tandem avec Ankaa.

\- Chef, oui chef ! Je bosserais avec la poule mouillée de la Navy et lui montrerais ce que sont de vrais marines !  
\- Cette IA me les brise déjà… soupira Price.  
\- Moi je l’aime bien, ricana Henzen.

La Spartan roula des yeux, ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir avec cette nouvelle intelligence. D’un coup, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir donné carte blanche à Freydis. La responsabilité de la puce fut confiée au Sergent Hobbs, qui était en charge du centre de communications. Puis, dans l’éventualité d’un déploiement, le Sergent Henzen fut remis dans les escouades déployables, alors que l’Adjudant Norton reçut la responsabilité d’Ankaa. Ils n’avaient plus qu’a espérer un déploiement sur l’anneau.

Au soir, Sally était dans ses quartiers, fumant pour la première fois de sa vie. L’Adjudant-chef Robinson avait amené des Sweet Williams, les trois derniers de sa boite. La Spartan, qui avait des poumons en béton armé, ne fut pas gênée par la fumée. Ils furent rejoints par le Premier Maitre Price, la brune ayant senti l’odeur du tabac depuis le couloir. Elle s’installa, sous le regard des deux fantassins, prenant le dernier cigare et l’allumant.

\- Je n’allais pas louper le dernier Sweet Williams, ricana Amy.  
\- Il m’en reste d’autres, dans des tubes, répondit Robinson. On les fumera quand on aura vaincu les Covenants, ici.   
\- Parce que vous pensez qu’on va gagner ?  
\- Ouais. On a une Spartan remontée à bloc et un alien visqueux qui améliore tous nos jouets.  
\- Suivez mes ordres et tout se passera bien, repris Sally en humant son cigare.  
\- Comme à la base SWORD, chef. Price m’a ramassé là-bas ce jour-là. Comptez sur moi pour défoncer du Covenant.  
\- Et sur moi pour les éclater depuis les airs, j’adorerais tester un de ces Seraphs. Mais d’après Drifty, l’interface neurale fait mal et je ne suis pas maso.  
\- J’aurais cru, ricana Sally avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je suis une louve solitaire et un assassin… Grâce au Lieutenant Burns, vous le savez. Mais suivez mes ordres et restez soudés. On s’en sortira, on doit s’en sortir, pour l’équipage de l’Autumn qui arrive.

Les deux soldats savaient qu’elle visait juste, ils devaient rester en vie pour l’Autumn. Et en dehors de ses deux groupies marines, la Spartan ne faisait pas l’unanimité. Fox la respectait, mais ne l’appréciait pas et Henzen était toujours méfiante. Mais ils devaient tous collaborer, au moins elle pouvait compter sur Robinson et Price, qui la suivaient pour leurs propres raisons.


	8. Le plan de Sally

Calendrier militaire : 13 Septembre 2552 07h00

Cinq jours supplémentaires de sursis, comme l’expliquait le Lieutenant Commandant Fox. C’est le temps que le Prophète de l’Intendance et le Commandant Suprême ont mis à tomber d’accord. Mais ce ne fut pas du temps perdu pour tout le monde. Drifty avait eu le temps d’installer un module de camouflage sur le Phantom volé et les marines avaient démonté une charge Havoc, qui était dans un des Pélicans. Sally et Fox, avaient aussi utilisé ce temps pour émettre des plans visant à déstabiliser la flotte Covenante. Mais aucun n’était réalisable dans l’état actuel des choses. Sans le savoir, c’est le Prophète qui leur donna la clé pour un des plans.

Le plan A était d’infiltrer l’Infinite Succor, le navire agricole, pour y poser une des deux charges à antimatière trouvées sur la Corvette. Cependant, agir de la sorte aurait surement révélé leur présence. Et même s’ils étaient restés cachés, le souffle de l’explosion les aurait touchés. Cependant, la perte de leur source de nourriture, aurait fortement déstabilisé la flotte qui était privée de lien avec son haut commandement. Le plan B était de se rendre sur la structure artificielle, le Halo comme le nomme Drifty. Le but étant de trouver des défenses à retourner contre la flotte Covenante. Et c’était ce que le Prophète venait de rendre possible.

Tous les navires légers et les Destroyers venaient d’être placés sous l’autorité directe du Prophète. Le Commandant Suprême avait conservé les croiseurs, pour son embuscade contre l’Autumn. Un troisième Destroyer de classe CPV, le Reverence, était arrivé la veille, escorté de deux croiseurs légers de classe CRS. D’après ce que Freydis avait capté, c’était le dernier groupe à venir de Reach. Ils avaient annoncé que le reste de la flotte demeurait avec le second commandant suprême à avoir participé à la deuxième phase de la conquête de Reach. Les trois destroyers avaient été placés en escorte de l’Ascendant Justice et de l’Infinite Succor, qui étaient en formation loin de l’anneau. Et les Corvettes avaient été séparées en groupes de deux, en escorte des CRS. Ils mettaient le cap sur l’anneau, pour se poser.

C’était une aubaine pour l’équipe humaine infiltrée, avec de la chance, ils pourraient trouver de quoi aider l’Autumn en détruisant une partie de la flotte Covenante pour lui permettre de fuir. Le bémol était que les CRS étaient les seuls navires commandés par des Brutes, de toute la flotte. Il était plus aisé de se cacher face à ces êtres bestiaux, mais un engagement serait aussi plus compliqué. Fox n’était pas inquiétée, un combat vaisseau contre vaisseau ne lui faisait pas peur. Cependant, les adjudants avaient vu ce dont étaient capables des Brutes, sur Reach. Ils avaient peur pour leurs soldats. Au moins, aucun navire rapportait la présence de Drones, pensa Sally. C’était déjà ça.

\- Structure prometteuse, droit devant, signala Fox, quand la Spartan arriva derrière elle.  
\- Bien, je vais y descendre avec mon unité d’intervention.  
\- Votre…  
\- Une idée de Robinson. Henzen et trois de ses gars, vont me suivre sur le terrain. Le reste de ses gars sont transférés sous le commandement direct de Robinson. D’ailleurs… J’ai des ordres pour lui.  
L’Adjudant ODST s’avança, soucieux de connaitre ses instructions.  
\- Mon Lieutenant ?  
\- Freydis et Drifty ont repéré une seconde structure, dans une montagne proche. Le groupe auquel on est rattachés, ne s’y intéresse pas. Par conséquent, vous y allez avec vos ODST et vous sécurisez les lieux, ce sera notre QG.  
\- Compris, chef. On débarque Sirius ?  
\- Pas tant que vous n’avez pas pu installer une structure informatique, suffisante, pour qu’il continue de donner ses informations tactiques. Dès que les lieux son sécurisés, les Spirits porteront les Pélicans, avec tout notre matos à bord. Je veux ce QG opérationnel, avant que les Covenants ne découvrent le pot aux roses, concernant cette Corvette. L’Adjudant Norton vous y rejoindra avec le gros des marines.  
\- On abandonne la Corvette ? demanda Fox, surprise.  
\- Non. Mais si les Covenants découvrent notre présence à bord… On se félicitera d’avoir un QG terrestre.  
\- En effet.  
\- Tout le monde au travail.

Sally quitta la passerelle, elle était déjà en armure. Elle coiffa son casque et passa par ses quartiers pour récupérer Freydis. Elle avait choisi les nacelles pour descendre sur son objectif, le Premier Maitre Price devant livrer la surprise, après avoir déposé Robinson. Les affaires reprenaient enfin, elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce navire Covenant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle retrouva son équipe, aux étages inférieurs, alors que la Corvette se positionnait au-dessus de la structure Forerunner.  
Le Sergent Henzen était présente, son casque déjà coiffé. La femme n’était pas ravie d’être directement sous les ordres de la Spartan, mais c’était un moyen de s’assurer qu’elle ne fasse pas l’idiote. Les trois soldats qu’elle avait sélectionnés étaient tous issus de l’ancienne équipe de l’Adjudant Chapman. Le premier était le Caporal-Chef Wilkinson, un mécano et pilote de véhicules. Au moins, s’ils avaient besoin d’un Falcon, elle avait un pilote. Mais c’était aussi un anti-Spartan, ce qui dérangeait Sally. La seconde était le Caporal Reitz, une blonde avec un gout prononcé pour les armes lourdes, qui avait déjà un canon à combustible dans le dos. Et le dernier était le Caporal Barrett, un sniper que Sally appréciait. Au moins, elle avait un peu de soutient.  
Sans un mot, les cinq soldats se glissèrent dans les modules de largage et furent envoyés vers le sol. Les ODST avaient été reliés au casque de Sally et recevaient les informations de Freydis, ce qui fit râler Wilkinson qui se demandait à quoi servait Sirius. Les cinq pods touchèrent le sol et l’équipe se déploya rapidement. La Spartan en tête, elle ouvrait la marche pour les autres soldats. Ils reçurent la confirmation du départ de Price, avec la seconde équipe. Tout se passait comme prévu, pour le moment. Sally s’arrêta, un instant, pour observer le paysage. C’était surnaturel, ils étaient proches d’une région enneigée et pourtant leur secteur était tempéré. L’horizon était l’anneau, qui montait dans le ciel, des deux côtés. C’était surréaliste et méritait la pause. Puis elle reprit la marche, les Helljumpers sur les talons.

La structure était en forme de pointe de flèche fendue en deux, qui surmontait une bâtisse cubique. De chaque côté, il y avait des rampes pour accéder à une grande terrasse au pied de la flèche. Barret quitta la formation, avec Reitz, pour s’installer sur ce toit. Si des Covenants hostiles se pointaient, ils allaient les recevoir. Sally s’enfonça dans la structure, avec les deux autres ODST. Les glyphes sur les murs n’étaient pas Covenants, ce qui n’étonna personne. Mais cela leur compliquait la tâche. Elle mit un moment, avant de trouver une console holographique. Elle retira la puce de Freydis et la posa dessus, l’IA l’interfaçant avec l’ordinateur et affichant un Hologramme. Elle était légèrement différente, sa peau orangée étant devenue verdâtre, mais ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient restés dans leur couleur originelle, de même que ses vêtements.

\- Freydis ? demanda Sally.  
\- Tout va bien… Cet ordinateur est… Différent.  
\- On parie combien que cette saloperie de l’ONI va se retourner contre nous ? râla Wilkinson.  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment, Caporal, répondit Sally. Bien, Freydis, c’est quoi cette structure ?  
\- C’est bien un canon de défense, mais je vais avoir besoin de Drifty pour traduire les glyphes. Je ne comprends rien à cette langue.  
\- Alors comment tu sais que c’est un canon ? grogna Henzen.  
\- La forme de la structure et la configuration des conduits énergétiques, c’est quelque chose d’universel.  
\- Donc… On a un canon, mais on ne peut pas tirer avec… Génial ! railla la Sergent.  
Sally se retenait de rabrouer Henzen, mais, dans un sens, elle n’avait pas tort. Spartan retira son casque, se tournant vers les ODST.  
\- Vous pouvez vous installer confortablement. On est là pour un moment.  
\- Sauf votre respect, Spartan… commença Wilkinson.  
\- Elle a raison, repris Henzen. Ça ne me plait pas, mais on a revendiqué ce site et on ne peut pas risquer des allers-retours à la Corvette. Va chercher nos gars dehors, on fait une rotation des tours de garde.  
\- Oui, Sergent ! dit-il, avant de sortir.  
\- J’espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Spartan, grogna Henzen, avant de s’installer.

La Spartan ne l’admettrais pas devant la Sergent, mais elle aussi, elle espérait qu’elle savait ce qu’elle faisait. Rien que ce canon, ça les dépassait de plusieurs siècles d’avance technologique. Ils étaient sur une mégastructure circulaire, dont ils ne comprenaient rien, et leur seul plan était bancal. Elle eut un petit sourire, oubliant qu’elle n’avait pas son casque, Mendez et Ambrose lui passeraient un savon terrible, pour un plan aussi bancal. Ceci dit, Kat et Carter aussi. Elle perdit son sourire, le souvenir des Nobles venant la hanter, à nouveau. La Louve Solitaire, qu’elle avait été, c’était attachée à l’équipe Noble et la mort de chacun d’entre eux l’avait marquée. Elle tourna le regard vers la console, se demandant ce que Kat aurait fait. Mais elle ne bougea pas, réfléchissant à la situation.

Emile aurait bourré dans le tas, avec un fusil à pompe et peu de chances de survie. Jorge n’aurait pas fait mieux, mais avec une arme lourde. Jun se serait placé à distance et aurait fait un carnage, ce qu’ils comptaient faire avec ce canon. Kat aurait tenté d’en savoir, le plus possible, sur cette bâtisse, Freydis s’en chargeait. Et Carter, il aurait mené l’équipe avec courage, en écoutant chacun de ses hommes. Elle soupira, elle devait devenir Carter même si elle était consciente d’être son opposé. Elle était une pilote doublée d’une Specops redoutable. C’était une solitaire, qui a commencé à chasser en meute avec les Nobles. Et maintenant, sur cet anneau, elle avait des vies qui dépendaient d’elle. Chacun de ses actes pouvait les conduire à la mort. Elle n’était pas une Spartan II, elle n’avait pas de formation à la stratégie et au commandement. Du moins, pas aussi complète qu’eux. Henzen s’approcha de la Spartan, dont les émotions passaient rapidement sur le visage.

\- Un problème, Spartan ?   
\- Rien de grave, juste des souvenirs… Peu plaisants.  
\- Les Spartans ont des émotions ? C’est nouveau ça, railla Henzen.  
\- On est des humains, comme vous, nos augmentations ne changent pas ça.  
\- Vous êtes des machines à tuer de la Navy ou de l’ONI. Avec vos armures, on ne voit pas des humains. Mais des monstres chargés de remplacer les ODST.  
\- Pour ce que j’en sais… Ça n’a jamais été vrai, elle fixa Henzen. Les Spartans III, comme moi, étions sensé être des soldats de l’ombre. Alors que les ODST sont vus par le public.  
\- Et toute la propagande sur les Spartan, vous en faites quoi ? demanda Henzen, hostile.  
\- C’est pour le moral des colons… Ils ont besoin de héros invulnérables, pour que l’humanité ne sombre pas dans le chaos. Et ceux des infos… Ce sont les Spartans II.  
\- Ils sont différents ?  
\- Je n’ai pas le droit de dire en quoi, mais oui… Ils sont très différents, elle fixa Henzen. Ils sont… Meilleurs. Je ne vous dirais qu’une chose à propos de ma génération de Spartans, elle se releva, toisant Henzen. On n’a pas été choisis pour nos aptitudes, mais pour notre capacité à haïr.  
\- Alors pourquoi on ne sait pas faire la différence, entre les deux groupes de Spartans ?  
\- Car ma génération n’est pas connue. Les rares à porter l’armure Mjölnir est assimilée à l’autre génération, par le public. Et c’est mieux ainsi.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Henzen. Ah non… C’est classifié, je parie. Déballez vos secrets, Spartan. De toute façon… On va crever sur cet anneau, parce que vous vous êtes mise en tête de couvrir un croiseur obsolète.

Sally ne réagit pas à l’hostilité de l’ODST, elle la méritait. Elle n’avait pas expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de ses ordres. La réaction d’Henzen, lui montra qu’elle ne savait rien de la mission de l’Autumn. Elle avait, aussi, essayé de voir auprès de Price et Robinson et ils ne savaient rien, non plus. L’équipe Noble avait, aussi, était gardée dans le flou, mais ils en savaient davantage. Elle échangea un regard avec Freydis, qui était toujours en hologramme. L’IA donnant un accord tacite, d’un hochement de tête. La Spartan finit par dire ce qu’elle savait.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, commença Sally. Mais la dernière mission de Noble, était de conduire une IA jusqu’au Pillard of Autumn. Cette IA était dans une ruine alien, similaire à ce qu’on voie sur cet anneau.  
\- Sur Reach ?  
\- Oui, sur Reach, elle soupira. Mon chef d’équipe, Carter, ainsi que notre expert en corps à corps, Emile, sont morts pour livrer cette IA, elle fixa Henzen. Quoi qu’elle possède comme informations, c’est vital pour la survie de l’humanité.  
\- Et elle est à bord du Pillard of Autumn. En gros… Vous êtes prête à sacrifier tout notre groupe, pour une chance de survie pour l’humanité…  
\- Oui, la survie de notre espèce passe avant notre survie personelle.  
\- Et… Vous êtes certaine que c’est l’Autumn, qui arrive ?  
\- Je le suis. L’horodatage envoyé par le Seeker of Truth ne laisse aucune place au doute, c’est l’Autumn qui arrive. Et vu les moyens pour lui tendre une embuscade. Ainsi que ce… Halo. Je suis persuadée que vaincre ici, est nécéssaire pour l’avenir de l’humanité.  
\- Ça va plus loin que ça, c’est personnel, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- N’essayez pas d’en savoir trop, Sergent. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Ce qu’il se passe dans ma tête, ça ne regarde que moi.

Henzen n’insista pas, même si le comportement de la Spartan était inquiétant à ses yeux. Sally recoiffa son casque, sortant de la structure pour s’isoler avec un fusil de sniper. Elle avait pris le premier quart, pour se vider la tête et laisser les ODST entre eux. Ça allait être de longues journées, à attendre l’arrivée du Pillard. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir avant, sinon les Covenants allaient les repérer et lancer toutes leurs forces sur eux. Au moins, ils étaient sur l’anneau et le subterfuge des IA continuait de fonctionner. Freydis avait calculé la sortie de sous espace de l’Autumn, dans la nuit du 18 au 19 Septembre. Ils n’avaient plus que cinq jours à tenir. Cinq jours qui allaient être extrêmement longs, mais qui allaient leur laisser le temps de vider leur matériel dans leur QG terrestre. C’était aussi le temps qu’avait Freydis, pour trouver le mode de fonctionnement de ce canon Forerunner.


	9. L’arrivée

Calendrier militaire : 19 Septembre 2552 01h20

Les cinq jours étaient passés, sans incidents avec les Covenants. Cependant, le largage des deux Spirits avait été repéré, par le CRS qui les encadraient. Le fait qu’ils aient volé avec le QG, sous le seuil radar, ayant alerté les Brutes. La Corvette et le site de fouilles, devaient être inspectés par un officier Brute, au matin. C’était la fin de leur couverture, ils le savaient. Cependant, ils l’avaient tenu suffisamment longtemps, l’Autumn venait d’entrer dans le système.

Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu, le croiseur Halcyon était sorti de sous espace, derrière la section de l’anneau où ils étaient. Ils n’avaient aucun visuel sur la flotte de Particular Justice et aucun moyen de venir en aide à l’appareil humain. Leurs trois semaines d’infiltration venaient de partir à l’eau. Pour couronner le tout, les communications de leur Corvette étaient brouillées par le CRS Brute. Cependant, Freydis c’était montrée plus maline. Elle utilisait la structure Forerunner, pour infiltrer le réseau de combat Covenant. Malgré tout, ils pouvaient suivre le déroulé de la bataille en orbite. Sally venait de recoiffer son casque, quand les premiers rapports d’échangent de tirs leurs parvinrent. Elle les visionna sur son casque, étant particulièrement surprise.

\- Le Capitaine Keyes est en forme.  
\- Vous pouvez développer ? demanda Reitz.  
\- Deux croiseurs CCS détruits, un autre endommagé et forcé de se poser sur l’anneau. Non attendez… Quatre CCS abattus !  
\- Bordel… Comment un croiseur obsolète peut faire de tels dégâts ? demanda Barrett.  
\- Il a surement été amélioré, remarqua Wilkinson.

Les minutes suivantes, furent moins joyeuses. Le canon AM de l’Autumn fut réduit au silence et les armes de la partie externe du Halo menacèrent de s’activer, avant de se couper inexplicablement. Freydis ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle avait remarqué l’absence d’énergie dans son canon et l’avait vue revenir. Ce n’était pas la première chose étrange, qu’elle avait observé. Lors du survol des CSS Undiminished Entelechy et Purity of Spirit, des pics d’énergie avaient été repérés sur l’anneau. Elle en avait relevé d’autres, enregistrés dans le canon qu’ils possédaient, quand les équipes de fouilles se sont posées. Mais les canons se sont tus, dès l’instant où les nacelles avaient montré des humains. Quelque chose, sur cet anneau, ne semblait pas aimer les Covenants.

\- L’Autumn viens d’accélérer, repris Freydis. On dirait qu’il va se poser sur l’anneau.  
\- Mais ils sont malades ! tonna Henzen. Tu en est certaine, Freydis ?  
\- Oui, il largue tous ses modules ODST et ses Pélicans, en plus des nacelles de survie. Ils abandonnent le navire. De plus, je crois avoir remarqué le largage des modules Cryo.  
\- Keyes a appliqué le Protocole Cole, repris Sally. Il va abandonner et crasher son bâtiment. Etat du CRS et de la Corvette ennemie, au-dessus de nous.  
\- Le CRS vient de rallumer ses moteurs, je pense qu’il va tenter une interception.  
\- Alors tire lui dessus.  
\- Pardon ? s’indigna, tout le monde.  
\- Vous m’avez bien entendue. Les survivants de l’Autumn passent avant le vaisseau lui-même, s’il est foutu. Feu à volonté sur ce croiseur CRS, elle se tourna vers Henzen. Appelez Price, qu’elle vienne nous récupérer en Phantom, sans oublier la charge Havoc.  
\- Oui… Mon Lieutenant.

Les ODST sortirent de la pièce, fonçant à l’extérieur de la bâtisse pour voir le gigantesque canon Forerunner se charger. Puis, un rayon bleu parti vers le ciel. Il perça, aisément, les boucliers du vaisseau Covenant, avant de couper dans sa coque comme dans du beurre. Le CRS se coupa en deux parties fumantes, l’arrière explosant sous l’effet de la surcharge, ce qui propulsa l’avant vers la géante gazeuse voisine. Depuis un Pélican, le pilote de ce dernier fut éberlué de ce spectacle. Un appareil covenant venait de se faire abattre, d’un seul tir venu de l’anneau. Dans la structure Forerunner, Sally était satisfaite, elle fixa Freydis.

\- Paye-toi un second tir. La Corvette maintenant.  
\- Négatif… Une présence dans le système, elle m’appelle Auxilia et n’est pas ravie que j’ai usurpé son contrôle sur ce canon. Vous devez m’extraire !

Sally ne réfléchi pas un instant, elle retira la puce de Freydis et la réintégra à son casque. Le froid dans sa tête, se fit sentir et l’IA recommença à lui parler dans sa radio. Dans son esprit, Sally sentit une forme de soulagement, suivant un stress intense, lui prouvant que les IA maline avaient des émotions.

\- Ce n’est pas passé loin, cette présence avait presque atteins mon dernier pare feu.  
\- C’était quoi ?   
\- Je l’ignore… Mais j’ai senti beaucoup de rancœur, vis-à-vis de tous les visiteurs et de la bataille en cours. Une chose est certaine, ça n’a pas aimé que j’active un canon sans son accord.  
\- On décampe et on verra plus tard. Pour le moment, on a dû attirer l’attention sur nous.

La Spartan activa la bombe à antimatière, qu’ils avaient amenés, connectant son détonateur à son armure. Puis elle couru à l’extérieur, pour monter à bord du Phantom furtif. Au moins, son équipe était saine et sauve, pour le moment. Le Phantom l’éloigna de la zone, alors que le second croiseur CRS s’approchait. Mais elle ne changea pas sa cible, mettant le cap sur la dernière Corvette de son groupe.

\- Ok Price… On a qu’un essai, déclara la Spartan.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais. De plus, avec le camouflage et Drifty, c’est presque trop facile.

L’Ingénieur chantonnait, à côté de la pilote. Sally retourna à l’arrière du Phantom, où les ODST préparaient la charge Havoc. Tous les soldats hochèrent la tête, indiquant que la charge était prête. Sally préféra attendre un peu, que la pression redescende chez les Covenants et qu’ils commencent à se croire en sécurité. Elle en profita, pour contacter la Corvette, maintenant que le brouillage était levé, sans le croiseur CRS.

\- Lieutenant Commandant Fox, votre statut, intima Sally.  
\- On est toujours bien planqués, mais la seconde Corvette nous cherche.  
\- Compris, donnez-nous une trajectoire optimale pour la suite de l’opération ZIZANIE.  
\- Comptez sur moi.  
\- Ou en est l’évacuation ?  
\- Tout le matos UNSC, la moitié de l’armurerie Covenante et vos gadgets de Spartan, ont été débarqués dans le QG. Y compris des Banshees. J’ai gardé les Falcons à bord, en cas d’évacuation d’urgence. Cependant, j’ai toujours les deux IA limitées à bord, ainsi que les marines du Sergent Hobbs. Tous les autres sont au QG.  
\- Ils n’ont toujours pas fini l’installation pour Sirius ?  
\- Il semblerait que non.  
\- Dites à Robinson de se presser, je ne peux pas les rejoindre pour le moment.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- La Havoc va laisser des radiations identifiables par les Covenants, sur le Phantom. Aller au QG, c’est leur dire où il est.  
\- Compris.

Fox disparu des transmissions, le Phantom se rapprochant de sa cible. Il pénétra, sans un bruit et sans être vu, dans les hangars de l’appareil Covenant. Sally eut son sourire sadique, sous son casque, il était l’heure de faire péter une Corvette. Elle ramassa la charge Havoc, pianotant sur le quadrant avant de se tourner vers le Premier Maitre Price.

\- Price ! Coupure du camouflage et ouverture de la porte bâbord à mon signal ! elle fixa Henzen. Sergent ! Tourelle !

L’ODST se plaça aux commandes de la tourelle Covenante et la pilote ouvrit les portes. La Helljumper ouvrit le feu, se délectant du massacre dans les aliens en contrebas. Puis la Spartan envoya la charge dans le hangar. Avant de se tourner vers le cockpit du Phantom.

\- On met les gaz !

Le transport Covenant volé parti en trombe vers l’extérieur de la Corvette ennemie, fermant sa porte latérale, avant de réenclencher sa furtivité. Quelques secondes plus tard, la charge Havoc explosa, transformant le vaisseau ennemi en boule de feu thermonucléaire. Le bouclier retint le gros de l’explosion à l’intérieur, avant de céder, peu de radiations se répandant dans l’atmosphère du Halo. Price se dirigea vers une zone sûre, que les IA avaient repéré plus tôt. Elle y posa son Phantom et l’équipage en sorti, observant la lumière encore produite par la tête nucléaire. Ils étaient hors de portée des Covenants et c’était le but recherché. L’Ingénieur sorti du Phantom, pleurant ses frères esclaves à bord des deux navires. Au moins, ils n’étaient plus enchainés par les Covenants.

\- Beau boulot, cette première phase de l’opération ZIZANIE est un succès, malgré les imprévus, déclara la Spartan. Freydis, je veux que tu reste connectée au réseau de combat Covenant. Je veux savoir comment s’en sortent les survivants de l’Autumn et où le croiseur s’est crashé.  
\- Pourquoi vouloir connaitre les coordonnées de l’Autumn, Lieutenant ? demanda Henzen.  
\- Si Drifty a des résultats concluants avec la coque du Phantom : l’Autumn a tout le nécéssaire pour la phase trois.  
\- Et la phase deux ? demanda Price.  
\- On va devoir attendre quelques heures, installez-vous. Ankaa nous préviendra, en cas d’approche aérienne Covenante. Un ODST en faction, en cas d’approche terrestre.

Henzen ordonna à un de ses hommes de se mettre en faction, pendant que les autres prenaient du temps pour se reposer et réviser leurs armes. Drifty se mis à inspecter la coque du Phantom, à la recherche de radiations résiduelles et Sally s’installa au bord de la falaise où ils s’étaient posés. Elle retira son casque, se libérant, pour quelques minutes, de Freydis. Le Premier Maitre Price vint s’assoir à côté de la Spartan, qui n’était pas si grande une fois au sol.

\- Sacré feu d’artifice, déclara la pilote.  
\- Et on n’a pas fini d’en faire. On doit faciliter la tâche aux autres survivants, il faut éliminer les appareils légers, elle tourna le regard vers Price. On ne va pas les rejoindre tout de suite. Notre position reculée et notre Phantom furtif, nous permettent d’harceler les positions Covenantes, de les aider sans qu’ils en aient conscience et de ne pas les mettre en danger par nos actions.  
\- C’est ce que les Spartans vous ont appris ? demanda Amy, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Non… Mais c’est le genre de plan qu’aurait eu Jorge… Se sacrifier, sans que les autres en aient pleinement conscience, elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de la pilote. Même si on s’en sort, c’est cette philosophie que je suis.  
\- Je pense que je comprends.  
\- N’attendez pas des actions qui seront dans les livres d’histoire, à mes côtés. Je suis experte en guérilla et c’est sur ce terrain là que je vais vous emmener.  
\- Vous nous avez sortis de Reach. Je suis avec vous, chef. Maintenant et jusqu’à la fin.

La Spartan eut un fin sourire et recoiffa son casque, se relevant pour ne pas montrer les émotions qui suivirent. Elle n’était pas une leader, ni un héros. Les vrais héros, les Spartan II, ils étaient morts avec Reach. Elle n’était qu’un assassin qui se donnait des allures de leader. Carter devait bien se moquer d’elle, depuis son épave de Pélican planté dans une épave de Scarab. La Louve Solitaire qui commandait des hommes. Ou alors c’était son véritable potentiel, que l’IA d’Halsey avait vu, celui d’une leader capable de mener ses troupes. Elle soupira et regarda les ODST, il était peut-être temps de jouer réellement en meute.

Sally passa la nuit à écouter les rapports de Freydis, qu’elle récupérait dans le réseau de combat des Covenants. Au loin, une des Corvettes s’était stationnée à côté de la bâtisse Forerunner que l’équipe de Sally occupait les derniers jours, le CRS restant en retrait. Ce qu’ils pensaient être des traitres à la flotte, avaient campé dans cette structure et ils comptaient bien les attraper. Deux navires avaient été détruits et ils voulaient mettre un terme à cette folie. La Spartan avait la main sur son tac pad de poignet, quand Freydis commença à parler.

\- Je détecte une autre IA dans le réseau de combat Covenant.  
\- Ils en ont peut-être, répondit la Spartan, qui ne se sentait pas concernée.  
\- Pas sous cette forme, c’est une IA de l’UNSC, bien plus avancée que moi.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Si ce que je capte est correct. Elle semble se connecter depuis une plateforme mobile, surement Mjölnir. Moi, j’ai besoin de la liaison avec la Corvette et Ankaa, pour rester connectée au réseau ennemi.  
\- Alors un Spartan est là, conclus Sally. Et l’IA… C’est surement celle d’Halsey. Je pense que je vais commencer à plaindre les Covenants. Si l’intelligence est aussi casse pieds que sa créatrice, ils vont en baver. Quant au Spartan… C’est très probablement un modèle II, Halsey ne jurait que par eux.  
\- Pourtant, elle a laissé son IA vous choisir.  
\- Car elle n’avait personne d’autre, Sally se leva, fixant la structure Forerunner. Drifty, on est à distance de sécurité ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors c’est l’heure de lancer l’opération ZIZANIE, phase 2.

Elle appuya sur la commande de mise à feu et la charge à antimatière, cachée dans la structure Forerunner, explosa. Un soleil miniature apparut devant eux, engloutissant le gros de la Corvette stationnée à proximité du canon. L’épave tomba dans les canyons du Halo, étant totalement inutilisable. L’onde de choc de l’explosion atteignit le croiseur CRS, qui perdit ses boucliers et qui fut sévèrement endommagé mais pas détruit. Le groupe de Sally venait de créer de la peur chez l’ennemi, leur flotte était infiltrée et l’ennemi utilisait des armes de destruction massive pour éliminer leurs vaisseaux. Le bâtiment du Halo, où ce qu’il en restait, s’effondra et le groupe de la Spartan déguerpis de son couvert, après que Drifty eut confirmé l’absence de radiations.  
Quelques minutes après des dizaines de petits robots apparurent à proximité des ruines, les Brutes du CRS les prirent pour cible, sous le regard de l’équipe de Sally qui était cachée dans son Phantom. Ce que la Spartan pensait être les défenses de l’anneau, attaquait le croiseur endommagé et le força au crash, dans les ruines du canon Forerunner. C’était encore mieux que prévu, si l’anneau était capable de se défendre contre les Covenants. Cependant, elle devait faire attention à ne pas de venir la cible de celles-ci. Et en détruisant une bâtisse, elle n’était pas partie sur le bon pied avec l’anneau monde.


	10. Découverts

Calendrier militaire : 19 Septembre 2552 11h00

Sur la passerelle du Rapid Ascension, Sally était affichée en hologramme, ainsi que les deux Adjudants. Ils tenaient un conseil de guerre avec le Lieutenant Commandant Fox. La Spartan avait énoncé toutes les conclusions qu’elles avaient eu avec Freydis, concernant la présence éventuelle d’un autre Spartan et de l’IA d’Halsey. Cette nouvelle réjouis les Adjudants, mais pas les plus réfractaires à la présence de Spartans dans des opérations militaires. Au moins, leur QG était presque terminé et Drifty n’avait trouvé aucun signe de radiations sur le Phantom, ce qui était encourageant pour la suite.

\- Je suppose que vous allez rejoindre votre frère Spartan, déclara Fox.  
\- Non, répondit Sally. Notre travail, derrière les lignes, est vital pour la survie des rescapés du Pillard of Autumn. Nous prendrons contact avec eux, une fois que nous aurons un moyen de quitter cet anneau.  
\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Robinson.  
\- J’ai demandé à Drifty d’améliorer Freydis, afin qu’elle puisse se connecter au réseau Covenant depuis mon armure. De votre côté, avec l’aide d’Ankaa et Sirius, vous allez chercher un croiseur Covenant qu’on pourra voler.  
\- Notre Corvette ne suffit pas ? demanda Norton.  
\- Soyez réaliste, Adjudant, répondit le Lieutenant Commandant. On va être découverts. Voler un autre vaisseau, est le meilleur moyen de quitter cet anneau.  
\- Bien, repris Sally. Robinson, dès que vous avez un client potentiel, vous me prévenez. Ensuite, nous prendrons contact avec les rescapés de l’Autumn. En attendant, avec mon équipe, on va continuer le sabotage des lignes ennemies. Pour cela, je vais me rendre à l’épave du croiseur Halcyon et réquisitionner autant de charges Havoc que possible.  
\- Compris chef, répondit l’ODST. Au passage, on a récupéré des survivants. Deux nacelles de survie se sont crachées, pas loin du QG. On a treize bouches de plus à nourrir.  
\- Gardez-les en sécurité, répondit Fox.  
\- Bien, m’dame.  
\- Spartan, quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda le Lieutenant Commandant.  
\- Non. Je vais me rendre, en fin de journée, à l’épave de l’Autumn. Faire le plein de charges Havoc, devrait être rapide. En espérant qu’il n’y ait pas trop de Covenants sur place.  
\- Compris, bonne chance. On maintiendra la liaison, pour Freydis, aussi longtemps que possible.

Sally sourit et ferma la communication, préférant ne pas révéler sa position par des communications directes avec la Corvette. Les Adjudants fermèrent aussi le canal, pour les mêmes raisons. Fox était seule, sur sa passerelle, avec ses deux timoniers et son artilleur. Il ne restait plus que dix marines à bord, en plus du Sergent Hobbs et de l’officier de communications, qui se trouvait à l’arrière. Tous les autres étaient déjà transférés au QG de la Spartan, elle n’approuvait pas la manœuvre, mais les faits avaient donné raisons aux terrestres. Ils avaient la dernière Corvette qui les traquait. Les Covenants ignoraient que c’étaient des humains à bord, tous les messages qu’ils recevaient les taxaient d’hérétiques. Fox se tourna vers son IA.

\- Ankaa, je veux un statut du vaisseau.  
\- Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels.  
\- Bien. Et notre poursuivant ?  
\- Il s’approche, doucement.  
\- Alors on bouge. On le fait tourner en rond, aussi longtemps que possible.

Abby savait qu’elle se contentait de gagner du temps, mais elle devait maintenir ce navire Covenant occupé, le temps que les survivants du Pillard of Autumn se rassemblent. Ça en faisait un de moins, sur leur dos. Son IA lui appris, aussi, que les Destroyers avaient été placés en orbite basse du Halo. Les Covenants comptaient traquer tous les survivants humains, du moins c’est ce qu’elle pensait. Ankaa n’était pas aussi douée que Freydis, pour lire le réseau de combat Covenant. D’un autre côté, ce n’était pas sa fonction. Elle était chargée de maintenir les opérations de bord et d’assurer des communications RAS, avec la flotte. 

Dans le QG, les nouveaux étaient en train de s’installer. Au début, ils n’étaient pas rassurés de voir des troupes de l’UNSC avec des armes Covenantes. Puis, voyant qu’ils étaient bien humains, ils avaient posé tout un tas de questions, auxquelles l’Adjudant Norton répondit avec patience pendant que le Caporal Vaher leur faisait un examen médical. Robinson était responsable de la base, en l’absence de Sally, il était resté à l’écart des nouveaux. Il préférait surveiller les abords, s’assurant qu’aucun Covenant ne les avaient suivis, après la récupération de survivants. Robinson était silencieux, observant l’horizon, quand Norton le rejoignit.

\- Chef, les nouveaux sont calmés et ils ont compris qu’on n’est pas de l’Autumn.  
\- Bien. On a une campagne de déstabilisation à mener, espérons que le Lieutenant trouve les charge Havoc, qu’elle veut.  
\- En effet, monsieur, il se dandina. Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Faites.   
\- Je sais que je dois la vie au Lieutenant…  
\- Mais vous avez peur qu’elle nous sacrifie tous, pour sauver les hommes de l’Autumn ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Si tel était le cas, elle ne m’aurait pas ordonné de chercher un navire Covenant pour partir. Mais comprenez bien, que même si on quitte cet anneau, le Protocole Cole nous interdira de rentrer chez nous, sans fouille complète du vaisseau.  
\- Je veux, juste, m’en sortir.  
\- Alors suivez les ordres, Adjudant Norton.  
\- Oui, monsieur !

L’Adjudant retourna dans le camp, pour s’occuper des survivants qui étaient arrivés. Laissant Robinson à ses pensées. Sally allait vraiment devoir agir en commandant, si elle voulait garder tous les survivants unis. Ils avaient peur et leur seul moyen de quitter l’anneau, était poursuivi par un autre appareil. La situation était loin d’être idéale, pour les anciens infiltrés, comme pour ceux venant du croiseur Halcyon.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et la Corvette commençait à être rattrapée. Plusieurs tirs avaient atteint leurs boucliers, qui tenaient bon pour le moment. Des Brutes, qui avaient survécu à la destruction du CRS, s’étaient emparés du commandement du navire. Fox avait capté, dans le réseau de combat covenant, que cet acte avait mis en colère le Commandant Suprême de la flotte. Mais cela facilitait les choses pour l’équipage du Rapid Ascension. Les Brutes étaient fidèles à leur réputation, des monstres assoiffés de sang, aux méthodes barbares et désordonnées.

Pendant la poursuite, Fox remarqua plusieurs moments d’absence de son IA. Cela ne l’inquiétait pas vraiment, c’était une Intelligence limitée, elle n’était pas aussi pointue que Freydis et n’était pas conçue pour de véritables situations de combat. Même si la programmation de Drifty allait dans ce sens. Cependant, elle fut surprise en voyant le Sergent Hobbs entrer sur la passerelle, avec l’intégralité des marines encore présents à bord.

\- Sergent, il me semble vous avoir ordonné de prendre les Falcons, déclara Fox, les yeux rivés sur son écran.  
\- On se ferait tirer comme des lapins. Désolée, madame, mais on a un autre plan.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez, Sergent ?

Hobbs fit signe à tous ses marines d’écarter l’équipe de Fox des consoles. L’officier de la Navy vociféra des dizaines d’insultes, dans toutes les langues qu’elle connaissait. La Sergent vint face à elle, arrachant sa plaque patronymique et la tendant au Lieutenant Commandant.

\- Dites à la Spartan… Que je suis ravie qu’elle m’ait sortie de cet hosto, sur Reach. Mais le prochain vaisseau aura besoin de vous, madame.  
\- Bordel Hobbs ! tonna Fox. Un commandant…  
\- Au diable vos principes de la Navy, madame ! Les gars ont besoin de vous, pour quitter ce foutu anneau ! Alors vous dégagez de la passerelle, tout de suite !

Hobbs s’approcha de la console de Fox, débranchant Ankaa. Elle tendit l’IA a l’officier, les commandes ayant été reprises par Sirius. Les dix marines retiraient, aussi, leurs plaques pour les tendre au personnel de la Navy. Puis quatre d’entre eux, escortèrent le Lieutenant Commandant et son équipe, hors de la passerelle. Les autres faisaient entrer la seconde bombe à antimatière, pour la placer au centre de la salle. Hobbs jeta un dernier regard à Fox, sans dire un mot.

\- Megan… commença le Lieutenant Commandant. Ça a été un honneur…  
\- Pour moi aussi, madame. Maintenant, quittez ce navire.

Les marines escortèrent les gars de la Navy hors du vaisseau. Sirius assurait la navigation, bien qu’il n’ait pas été conçu pour. Mais le technicien des communications avait permis le transfert de programmes entre les deux IA, d’où les absences d’Ankaa pendant la poursuite. 

\- Les couilles molles sont larguées, déclara Sirius. Prêts pour le baroud d’honneur, mes louloutes ?  
\- Ouais… soupira Hobbs. Accélère, on va se faire une petite course avant de les laisser nous aborder.

L’IA, qui ne faisait pas attention aux protocoles de sécurité, poussa les réacteurs de la Corvette pour l’éloigner au maximum de la zone de largage. Depuis le sol, Fox regarda son navire partir, entourée de son équipe de la Navy. Le vaisseau Brute n’avait pas repéré le largage, il poursuivait le Rapid Ascension comme le chien fou qu’il était. Abby eut un petit sourire, Hobbs savait précisément ce qu’elle faisait. Elle se sacrifiait pour faire gagner du temps et du personnel compétent aux autres.

Les moteurs de la Corvette finirent par lâcher, la bloquant en vol stationnaire non loin du vide spatial. L’appareil commandé par les Brutes s’approcha, jusqu’à se stationner au-dessus. Puis, ils larguèrent leurs nacelles, perçant les boucliers et faisant trembler tout le Rapid Ascension. Les aliens commencèrent à investir le vaisseau, étant surpris par les trois Falcons dans le hangar. Le vaisseau était totalement désert, aucun traitre pour les accueillir. Ils pestèrent, avant de se mettre en chemin pour la passerelle, craignant d’avoir aucun hérétique à tuer.

C’est là qu’ils tombèrent sur les marines d’Hobbs. Megan avait fait monter deux barricades, avec des calibres 50 récupérés sur les Falcons, ainsi que deux lances grenades montés. Les armes, pointées vers les portes, commencèrent à cracher leur feu au fur et à mesure que les brutes entraient. Megan regarda l’hologramme, alors que ses hommes mitraillaient les Brutes et les Grognards.

\- Sirius ! Maintenant !  
\- Avec plaisir, ma louloute !

Toutes les armes dorsales de la Corvette, ouvrirent le feu sur celle qui était au-dessus d’eux. Surpris par cette attaque, les Brutes perdirent une partie de leur stabilisation antigravitationnelle. Les deux navires entrèrent, lentement, en collision. Toute la passerelle du Rapid Ascension trembla, une des armes montées se brisant, permettant aux assaillants d’entrer. Hobbs tomba, regardant l’hologramme de l’IA.

\- Aucun regret, Sirius ?  
\- Tous mes programmes tactiques dépendaient de ce vaisseau. C’est une décision logique, Ankaa est nécéssaire pour le prochain navire.  
\- Ce n’était pas ma question…  
\- Je suis une IA limitée, je n’éprouve rien.  
\- Ouais… Réflexion faite… J’en ai quelques-uns… elle se releva, son répéteur à plasma en main. Mais c’est trop tard, maintenant.

La marine se jeta dans la bataille. Elle ne devait tenir que quelques instants, avant que la bombe à antimatière ne les souffle tous. Leur seul objectif, était d’empêcher l’ennemi d’atteindre le détonateur. Elle vit la dernière tourelle montée, se faire détruire par une grenade, le soldat qui la maniait fut éparpillé sur plusieurs mètres. Les cadavres s’empilaient, du côté Covenant, la surprise ayant marché. Mais les marines, sans leurs armes lourdes, tombaient rapidement. La moitié de ses hommes était morte, l’autre n’allait pas tarder. Debout, elle continuait de tirer, ne pensant à rien d’autre. C’était la fin pour elle et elle le savait. Alors que deux de ses hommes, finissaient avec des trous béants dans le poitrail, elle vit une brute avec un marteau la charger. Au moins, les boucliers légers leur avaient permis de tenir plus longtemps. La Brute la frappa et la fit voler en arrière. Elle senti plusieurs de ses os se briser et elle hurla sous la douleur. Son fusil tomba au sol et elle s’empala sur les pics de la bombe. Elle baissa les yeux, le pic sortait de son ventre. Elle était dans la partie supérieure de la bombe, les autres étant enfoncés dans ses jambes. Elle cracha du sang, alors que la brute s’approchait d’elle. Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour saisir son Magnum et tirer dans la tête de la Brute, que son dernier homme avait privée de boucliers. Le marine se fit balayer par une grenade, juste après. Elle sourit, en voyant le compte à rebours, presque terminé.

\- Médiocre… Brute…

Sa dernière insulte était destinée à la Brute qu’elle venait de tuer. Puis la bombe explosa, éliminant tout le monde à bord des deux vaisseaux, ainsi que ces derniers. Depuis sa position, Fox vit l’explosion. Onze braves soldats, venaient de périr, elle devait honorer leur sacrifice. Mais, hélas pour elle, elle n’eut pas le temps d’appeler l’Adjudant Robinson. Les Elites, plus malins que les Brutes, l’avaient retrouvée et avaient encerclé leur position.

\- Qui est l’officier de commandement ? demanda un Elite, à l’armure dorée.  
\- Je suis le Lieutenant Commandant Abby Fox, déclara-t-elle, avec courage. Je commande cette équipe.  
\- Bien, répondit l’Elite.

Il fit signe à ses hommes et ils éliminèrent les quatre officiers de la Navy, laissant Abby, impuissante, observer le massacre. Puis, ils l’embarquèrent à bord de leur Spirit, contactant leur navire de rattachement. 

\- Shipmaster ‘Ravamee. On tient une femelle humaine, officier de ce qu’ils nomment : Navy.  
\- Compris, Dévot. Espérons qu’elle sera plus loquace que l’autre officier.


	11. Capturée

Calendrier militaire : 19 Septembre 2552 18h00

Abby Fox fut trainée par les Elites jusqu’à un navire de commandement Covenant. Assommée pendant le gros du trajet, elle fut débarquée du Spirit et jetée dans une cellule. Son seul réflexe, avant d’être fouillée, fut de cacher la puce d’Ankaa à un endroit que les aliens ne fouilleraient pas, du moins elle l’espérait. Le Dévot la sortie de sa cellule, environ une heure après l’y avoir jetée, lui montrant le magnum modifié par Drifty.

\- Comment des animaux, tels que vous, ont pu fabriquer une arme à plasma ?  
\- On est plus malins qu’on en a l’air, répondit l’officier Navy.

Vint le premier coup infligé par l’Elite, dans ses côtes flottantes. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Le personnel UNSC capturé, qui observait depuis les autres cellules, se demandait d’où sortait cette femme de la Navy. La blonde regardait le Covenant, avec un air de défi. Elle avait perdu tous ses hommes et une dizaine de marines c’étaient sacrifiés, pour qu’elle puisse vivre. Elle n’allait pas donner satisfaction à l’ennemi, en parlant.

\- Pourquoi une Corvette vous a évacués ?  
\- On s’est évadés, vos hérétiques ne sont pas très malins.

Vint un second coup. La femme lui fit un sourire, malgré la douleur.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée, railla Fox.  
\- Quel était votre poste sur le Pillard of Autumn ?  
\- Emmerdeuse professionnelle.

Il lui cola un troisième coup. Elle eut un ricanement, malgré la douleur vive. Depuis sa cellule, le Capitaine Keyes eut un petit rictus. Effectivement cette femme était une véritable emmerdeuse, comme il n’aurait pas aimé en avoir sous ses ordres. Mais d’un autre côté, c’était une dure à cuire. Le Dévot allait poser une autre question, mais il fut interrompu par le commandant du navire.

\- Dévot, remettez votre jouet dans sa cellule.  
\- Shipmaster, cette femme en sait plus qu’elle le dit, rétorqua l’Elite.  
\- On a d’autres problèmes, Dévot. Vous reprendrez l’interrogatoire, plus tard.  
\- Bien, Shipmaster.

L’alien la jeta, sans ménagement, dans sa cellule. Il en ferma le bouclier solide, sous le regard de Fox qui continuait de le défier. Elle se tenait les côtes, il ne l’avait pas loupée. Le troisième coup avait été au visage, tout le côté gauche lui faisait mal et elle était bonne pour un œil au beurre noir. Elle aussi un gout ferreux dans sa bouche, elle senti quelque chose qui se promenait dedans. Elle fit venir l’objet en avant et le cracha, c’était une de ses dents, mêlée à du sang.

\- Salopard, c’était ma molaire porte bonheur, railla-t-elle, en direction de l’Elite.

Le Dévot se retourna, se retenant d’ouvrir la cellule pour lui faire passer un sale quart d’heure. L’humaine continuait de le railler, même dans cet état de faiblesse. Mais il ne voulait pas défier le Shipmaster, Lat ‘Ravamee, ce dernier était dans les petits papiers du Commandant Suprême et leur croiseur était le seul navire de sa catégorie à être posé sur le Halo. Ils avaient la charge du centre de commandement terrestre et de surveiller les équipes de récupération envoyées par le Prophète.  
De longues minutes passèrent, avant que des tirs commencent à se faire entendre. Fox arqua un sourcil, c’étaient des tirs d’armes automatiques. Un humain était à bord de ce croiseur Covenant.

\- Si c’est cette foutue Spartan… Elle va se prendre un savon… grogna Fox.

Le Dévot, qui l’avait entendue, s’approcha de sa cellule. Mais il ne l’atteignit pas, la salle de détention venait de s’ouvrir et l’assaillant était en train d’éliminer tout le monde. Le Dévot fut fauché, comme tous ses hommes, par un guerrier en armure verte. Fox écarquilla les yeux, il était plus grand que Sally, au moins d’une tête. Le Spartan s’avança, d’abord, dans la cellule de Keyes. Le Capitaine qui était assis, au fond, se releva avec l’aide du Spartan.

\- Vous êtes fou d’être venu ici. Vous savez pourtant bien que… il s’interrompit et regarda le Spartan. Merci.

Il marcha hors de sa cellule, pointant du doigt trois marines, qui sortaient aussi de leurs cellules.

\- Messieurs ! Verrouillez et chargez vos armes !  
\- Oui chef ! répondirent les marines, en cœur.

Ils ramassèrent des fusils à plasma des Elites, se rassemblant devant leur capitaine. Abby sortit de sa cellule, à son tour, passant par la table où étaient rassemblées des affaires humaines. Elle s’injecta un anti-douleur, pour marcher normalement. Puis elle les rejoignit, alors qu’ils venaient de finir de parler du Halo. Détaillant que des choses que Drifty avait déjà raconté à l’équipage du Rapid Ascension, à propos de l’anneau. Keyes se tourna vers la blonde.

\- D’où est-ce que vous sortez ?  
\- Longue histoire, Capitaine, répondit Fox. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas… Je vais sortir de là, avec vous, elle eut un petit sourire. Le service de chambre laisse à désirer.  
\- Restez en vie, on aura de nombreuses questions à vous poser.  
\- Oui, Capitaine. Un petit instant.

Elle ramassa un des magnums modifiés et toutes les plaques patronymiques, que les Covenants avaient confisqué. Puis, elle prit une grenade à plasma qu’elle activa au milieu des quatre derniers pistolets, détruisant toute trace des modifications de Drifty. Les marines c’étaient mis à couvert, en voyant la Lieutenant courir. Après l’explosion, Keyes la fixa.

\- Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?  
\- Que les Covenants ne doivent pas étudier ces armes et continuer de croire que ce sont des Hérétiques qui sabotent leur flotte.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Spartan.  
\- On sort de là et je vous raconte, Spartan ?  
\- Excellente idée, repris Keyes. Chef, passez devant !

Le groupe quitta les cellules, courant jusqu’à la passerelle du croiseur en rencontrant qu’une résistance minime. Fox regretta de ne pas avoir embarqué plus de seringues, avant de faire sauter la table où étaient leurs affaires. Elle en avait pris deux, elle s’injecta le contenu de la première, avant d’entrer sur la passerelle Covenante où des ODST avaient été massacrés. Deux Elites sortirent de leur camouflage, avec des épées. Fox grogna, elle haïssait ceux-là. Elle n’eut pas le temps de tirer le moindre coup de feu, que le Spartan les avait déjà éliminés. Elle courut vers la console centrale du navire, appuyant sur des symboles Covenants qu’elle avait eu le temps d’apprendre.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Keyes.  
\- Je regarde si on ne peut pas voler ce vaisseau.  
\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?  
\- Très, elle tapa sur un hologramme. Saloperie ! Le Shipmaster l’a verrouillé, avant de se faire descendre ! A moins que…

Elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon, récupérant la carte d’Ankaa qu’elle avait caché à un endroit intime. Elle l’inséra dans le système Covenant.

\- Ankaa, parle-moi !  
\- Contrôles verrouillés, besoin de mon IA mère pour casser la protection. Je détecte, aussi, une intelligence Covenante, limitée comme moi. Ainsi qu’une intrusion par une autre intelligence, signature identique à celui qui a tenté d’effacer mère.  
\- Bordel !

Abby déconnecta son IA, la rangeant dans sa poche. Elle revint devant le groupe, qui avait eu le temps de s’entretenir avec Echo-419, pour trouver une autre voie de sortie. Keyes fusillait l’officier du regard, elle transportait une IA au milieu d’un vaisseau Covenant.

\- Lieutenant Commandant, votre IA…  
\- N’est pas concernée par le Protocole Cole, monsieur. Elle a été conçue hors UNSC et n’a aucune coordonnée de colonie.

L’énervement quitta le regard de Keyes, remplacé par de la surprise et une pointe d’admiration. Il hocha simplement la tête, le groupe de survivants de cet officier semblait être doué avec la technologie. Un des marines, jeta un regard lubrique à la femme de la Navy, après avoir aperçu où elle avait caché son IA. Fox roula des yeux, alors que Keyes se tournait vers le Spartan.

\- Cortana, si le chef et vous, parvenez à nous trouver un vaisseau Covenant. Je nous sortirais d’ici.  
\- Oui capitaine, répondit l’IA, à travers les hauts parleurs de l’armure. Il y a un transport à quai.

Le groupe se regarda et approuva le plan, d’un simple regard. Le Spartan, passant devant, leur ouvrit la voie jusqu’au hangar du vaisseau. Abby n’eut pas à tirer le moindre coup de feu, ou presque. 117 était leur rempart, il encaissait le gros des tirs et ripostait avec une efficacité mécanique. Chacun de ses tirs, chacun de ses lancés de grenades, était calculé pour causer des dégâts mortels à l’ennemi. La route jusqu’au hangar Covenant fut rapide et avec une vive douleur pour l’ennemi. Arrivés sur place, le Spartan appuya sur une console, Cortana assurant la liaison et déplaçant le transport pour qu’il ouvre ses portes latérales, afin qu’ils puissent monter. Les deux officiers de la Navy, furent les premiers à sauter à bord, suivis des trois marines. Puis ce fut le tour du Spartan. Cortana proposa de s’interfacer avec l’appareil, mais le Capitaine pris les commandes. Ils écrasèrent deux Chasseurs avant de quitter le croiseur ennemi, mettant le cap vers des coordonnées fournies par l’IA qui avait fini par se connecter au transport de troupes.

Dans le cockpit, Abby s’injectait sa dernière dose d’antidouleur. Elle souffla, enfin libérée des Covenants. Keyes tourna son siège, après avoir laissé les commandes à Cortana et le Spartan s’adossa aux parois de l’espace exigu. L’IA apparut en hologramme et tous les trois, regardaient la femme.

\- Bon… Vous sortez d’où ? demanda le Capitaine.  
\- Lieutenant Commandant Abby Fox, ancien commandant en second de l’UNSC Savannah.  
\- La Savannah a été détruite, dans les premières phases de l’attaque sur Reach, commenta Cortana. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?  
\- Je me suis retrouvée, malgré moi, à travailler avec un Lieutenant de l’ONI… Qui gérait un groupe de survivants. On a été rejoint par d’autres survivants, venant de la région d’Aszod. Ils avaient une IA et une Spartan, elle marqua une pause. Et on a eu un plan suicidaire : capturer un vaisseau Covenant, infiltrer la flotte pour leur fausser compagnie plus tard.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à la question, remarqua Keyes.  
\- J’allais y venir, Capitaine. Repris Fox. Le plan se déroulait, presque comme sur des roulettes. On a pris la Corvette, connecté notre IA et avons infiltré la flotte, elle soupira. C’est là que ça s’est gâté. Notre vaisseau a reçu pour ordre, de suivre le navire amiral qui traquais un croiseur identifié par l’ennemi comme étant : C-II. Notre IA a rapidement traduit que c’était un Halcyon et notre Spartan… Elle a deviné que c’était votre navire. Donc on a suivi, le plan était de semer la zizanie dans la flotte Covenante, pour vous permettre de survivre. Mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu, mais ça… Vous vous en doutez.  
\- Pourquoi cette mission ? demanda Keyes.  
\- Notre Spartan… Elle disait que votre navire était vital pour la survie de l’espèce humaine. Elle nous a révélé qu’elle a livré un colis de la plus haute importance. Quelque chose qui pourrait faire la différence, selon une scientifique qu’elle n’aime pas beaucoup.  
\- Noble 6, déduit Keyes. C’est la seule explication logique, elle savait pour l’Autumn mais pas notre mission et…  
\- Et elle a livré une partie de moi-même, conclut Cortana.

John sorti de son mutisme, s’approchant de la femme de la Navy. Abby était intimidée par le Spartan. Il était plus grand, plus massif, que Sally. Et elle ne le connaissait pas, là où elle avait fini par apprécier sa timbrée en armure noire.

\- Votre amie Spartan, elle est de la Noble. A-t-elle parlé d’un certain Jorge ?  
\- Oui… Elle parle en dormant ou quand elle réfléchit à des options tactiques, répondit Fox. Je suis désolée, Spartan, mais je crains que votre ami soit décédé, elle se tortilla. Je l’ai vue porter plusieurs plaques… Le nom "Jorge" est inscrit sur l’une d’elles.  
\- Et les plaques que vous transportez ? demanda Keyes.  
\- Tous les marines qui se sont sacrifiés… Pour détruire deux Corvettes Covenantes en une explosion. Et les quatre de mes hommes qui ont été tués par le Dévot… Il m’a laissé les ramasser, surement pour me mettre en confiance avant de m’interroger.  
\- Donc, vous n’avez plus de vaisseau.  
\- On a une équipe, chargée d’en trouver un autre. Et l’équipe de la Spartan, qui est chargée de continuer à faire des dégâts.  
\- Vous pouvez les contacter ? demanda Cortana.  
\- Non. Le Lieutenant a imposé un silence radio et un cloisonnement de l’information. Personne, hormis nos pilotes, ne savent où est réellement notre QG. Les seules communications autorisées, sont entre moi, l’Adjudant-Chef Robinson et la Spartan. Mais vu que j’ai été capturée, ils ont surement invalidé mes codes.   
\- Quand votre silence radio doit être interrompu ? demanda Keyes.  
\- Dès qu’on a un vaisseau Covenant. Les ordres sont de trouver un client potentiel et de contacter les survivants de l’Autumn, pour un assaut massif.  
\- Un bon plan, déclara le Capitaine. Vous et votre IA, vous allez tenter de contacter votre équipe et de coordonner mon équipage avec votre Spartan. Pendant ce temps, le Master Chief et Cortana vont continuer leur mission à propos de la Salle de Contrôle de Halo. Et moi, je vais aller fouiller la cache d’armes dont les Covenants ont parlé, il eut un sourire. Excellent travail, Commandant Fox.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortant des galons qu’ils réservait à un de ses officier de pont. Les Covenants lui avaient laissé, considérant ça pour de simples bibelots. Son équipe de commandement étant morte, il les remettait à un officier qui avait vécu l’enfer. Il les accrocha sur les épaules de l’officier en face de lui. Lui offrant l’ascendant hiérarchique nécéssaire, pour assurer un commandement efficace sur le terrain. John fixa l’hologramme de Cortana.

\- Que sais-tu sur cette Spartan ?  
\- Si c’est réellement Noble-6. Elle s’appelle Sally McNamara, identifiant S-B312. C’est une Headhunter du programme Spartan III. Désignée comme Vecteur Extrêmement Létal.  
\- Une Headhunter ? demanda Fox, qui écoutait.  
\- Un assassin hautement qualifié, sous les ordres directs du haut commandement de l’ONI. Probablement les plus mortels des Spartans de troisième génération. Tous leurs dossiers sont raturés, encore plus que ceux des autres Spartans.  
\- Génial… soupira le Commandant.

Elle s’enfonça dans son siège, qui n’était pas étudié pour une humaine. Elle suivait une meurtrière, depuis Reach. Elle s’en doutait, au vu du blason ONI sur l’armure, mais Cortana venait de le confirmer. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas tueuse de sang froid en regardant le visage de Sally. Elle voyait une vétérane qui avait vécu trop d’horreurs. Peut-être que son passage chez Noble l’avait rendue plus humaine, où peut être qu’elle cachait bien son jeu. Elle règlerait ce souci, quand elle retrouverait la Spartan. En attendant, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Cortana la briefa sur le Commandant Silva, du corps des ODST du Pillard of Autumn. Un anti Spartan notoire, qui n’était pas ravi de la présence du Chef. Maintenant, il allait falloir lui faire accepter la présence d’un second Spartan.

Dans le QG de Sally, Robinson avait eu vent des événements de la Corvette. Il rejoignit l’Adjudant Norton, qui était en train d’éplucher des données de capteurs, sur un ordinateur UNSC interfacé avec du matériel Covenant. Le marine ne tirait pas une tête victorieuse. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, Nathan le voyait avant même qu’il commence son rapport.

\- Alors ? demanda le chef ODST.  
\- On a perdu le contact avec Ankaa et Sirius, la Corvette a explosé. Charge à antimatière.  
\- Bordel… Des nouvelles des gars à bord ?  
\- Aucune. On ne devrait pas contacter le Lieutenant ?  
\- Non. Elle a, expressément, ordonné qu’en cas de destruction de la Corvette, de couper toute communication et d’attendre son retour ici.  
\- Bien monsieur…  
\- Cependant, je vais prendre un Spirit et aller voir la zone où il y a eu le largage de nacelles, dit-il, en montrant l’écran. Il y a peut-être des survivants. Tenez la base, Adjudant.  
\- Oui, chef !

Robinson réquisitionna un des pilotes de Pélican, ainsi que deux ODST. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus et les autres devaient tenir la base, en cas d’attaque Covenante. Volant sous l’altitude radar, il se rendit jusqu’au lieu de largage de l’équipe de commandement du Rapid Ascension. Il ne trouva que les quatre corps du personnel Navy, privés de leurs plaques patronymiques, ainsi que des traces de pas d’Elites. Il remarqua les deux trainées dans le sol, propres à des pieds. Il soupira, Fox avait été capturée. Il en était certain, c’était le seul corps introuvable et seul le personnel Navy semblait avoir évacué. Il devina le plan suicidaire de Hobbs et la capture du Lieutenant Commandant. Sally allait péter un câble, en apprenant tout ça, lors de son retour de l’épave de l’Autumn.


	12. Le raid

Calendrier militaire : 20 Septembre 2552 07h00

N’ayant aucune idée de la destruction de sa corvette, de la capture de Fox et de la mort d’une quinzaine de ses hommes, à cause du silence radio. Sally confirma l’ordre d’approche de l’Autumn. Le Phantom se positionna, au-dessus de l’épave, Price pouvant le rendre visible sans alerter les Covenants. Sally quitta le cockpit, faisant face aux quatre ODST.

\- Bien, voilà le topo, elle montra l’Autumn. Je me fais larguer ici, dit-elle en montrant un accès de maintenance supérieur. Je vais me rendre jusqu’à un hangar avec suffisamment d’appareils. Je vous signalerais ma position, vous ouvrirais les portes et ensuite… On se sers en Havoc pour poursuivre l’opération ZIZANIE. Des questions ?  
\- Aucune, répondit Henzen.  
\- Alors on y va. Si vous n’avez aucune nouvelle, d’ici une heure, vous rentrez au QG. L’Adjudant Robinson a des instructions claires, au cas où je tombe au combat.  
\- Bien, chef.  
\- Price, largage !

La Spartan se fit débarquer par l’ascenseur gravitationnel. Immédiatement, elle commença à progresser sur la coque de l’Autumn, sans croiser la moindre patrouille. Puis elle ouvrit l’accès de maintenance, commençant à descendre dans les plaques intermédiaires de la coque. Il y avait peu de Covenants, dans la section où elle était entrée. Mais, rapidement, un vacarme commença à résonner dans le vaisseau. De nombreux tirs d’armes automatiques étaient tirés, contre des armes à énergie. Il restait des survivants, à bord de ce croiseur. Sally pressa le pas, indiquant le hangar où elle entendait les combats à Price. S’il y avait des survivants, elle devait les aider.

La Spartan sorti de ses conduites, plusieurs minutes après, alors que les tirs s’étaient calmés. Elle se rendit directement dans un des principaux hangars de l’Autumn, activant son champ de camouflage alors que les Covenants remettaient le couvert. Plusieurs Elites s’en prenaient à un gros bataillon de marines. Sally réfléchi, c’était impossible que ce soient des survivants, ils étaient trop nombreux et ils étaient là pour récupérer du matériel, comme elle. Des colonnes de chars, des caisses remplies d’armes. Ils venaient faire les courses, dans l’épave du croiseur. Elle s’approcha des combats, alors que son Phantom entrait dans le hangar, toujours camouflé. Cependant, le bruit alerta certains des pilotes de Pélicans, qui le connaissaient trop bien. Freydis brancha la Spartan sur la radio UNSC, qu’elle répercuta au Phantom.

\- Chef ! J’entends le bruit d’un Phantom ! tonna une pilote, à l’accent de l’est.  
\- Trouvez-le ! tonna l’officier de commandement. Hors de question que ces foutus Covenants nous privent d’armement !  
\- Salut Sheila ! ricana Price. Je t’ai manqué ?  
\- Bordel… Amy ?! manqua de s’éttoufer la pilote. Je te croyais morte sur Reach !  
\- Je suis increvable, ma belle.  
\- Identifiez-vous ! tonna l’officier de commandement.  
\- Premier Maitre Amy Price, du Rapid Ascension. Je vous observe, en train de galérer, elle se tourna, sans couper sa radio. Ok, les tire au flanc ! Tourelles et feu !   
\- Quoi ? s’étonna l’officier.

Puis le Phantom sorti du camouflage, portes latérales ouvertes. L’officier au sol allait ordonner à ses hommes de tirer dessus, quand l’un d’eux lui fit remarquer les tirs dirigés contre les Covenants. Barret et Wilkinson étaient en train de se faire un carton, dans les forces Covenantes. Reitz, s’était postée sur un rebord, avec son canon à combustible et ouvrait aussi le feu. Alors qu’Henzen était avec son répéteur. Les ODST de la compagnie de Sally, s’en donnaient à cœur joie.

\- Haha ! Fini les subterfuges ! ricana Wilkinson, dans la radio.  
\- Où est cette foutue Spartan ?! demanda Barret.  
\- Il n’y a qu’un seul Spartan, sur cet anneau, répondit l’officier de l’Autumn.  
\- Ça reste à voir, rétorqua Price.

Illustrant ses propos, Sally sortit de son camouflage derrière les Elites. Une épée dorée transperçant les omoplates du plus proche. Les élites hurlèrent, alors que la soldate génétiquement modifiée faisait sauter son épée de la main droite à la gauche. Elle activa son bouclier Rapace, se battant comme un soldat d’autrefois. Elle parait les tirs au bouclier et chargeait ensuite, avec son épée à énergie. Dans le Phantom, Drifty observait toute la scène, lâchant des gémissements de fierté devant son travail manié par la Spartan.

\- Bordel, vous le sortez d’où votre Spartan ?! demanda Sheila.  
\- De Reach, répondit Amy.

Quand le dernier Covenant tomba, Sally désactiva son bouclier de bras et son épée, rangeant cette dernière la cuisse. Elle contacta Drifty, par la radio.

\- Drifty… Tu as fait de l’excellent travail, l’épée ne s’est presque pas déchargée et mon armure résiste bien mieux qu’avant.  
\- Merci, Sally des Spartans.  
\- Ok… C’est quoi ce bordel ?! tonna l’officier de l’Autumn.

Les gradés se rassemblèrent autour de leur responsable, alors que les ODST descendaient du Phantom. Ils portaient tous leurs répéteurs, ce qui provoqua des regards en biais des soldats de l’UNSC. Même leurs armures, qui semblaient améliorées, provoqua des regards. La Spartan en provoquait davantage, elle portait une armure noire, ils étaient certains que ce n’était pas 117. Price, descendit aussi, laissant les commandes à Drifty. Sally s’approcha du groupe de survivants de l’Autumn, s’adressant d’abord à ses hommes.

\- L’objectif reste inchangé, Sergent Henzen. Je veux ces ogives !  
\- Mais… Lieutenant…  
\- C’est un ordre. Croiser des survivants de l’Autumn n’était pas prévu, l’opération ZIZANIE continue comme prévu. On fera la jonction quand tout sera prêt.  
\- Bien, chef.

Les quatre ODST, réticents, rompirent les rangs pour aller récupérer des charges Havoc dans des appareils inutilisables. L’officier de l’Autumn regarda Sally d’un mauvais œil, Price ayant un sourire. Elle faisait toujours cet effet-là, leur Spartan.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas nous croiser ?  
\- Pas si tôt. Nos objectifs ne sont pas les vôtres, même si on travaille activement à trouver un moyen, pour tout le monde, de quitter cet anneau.  
\- C’est votre opération ZIZANIE ?  
\- Non. Celle là consiste à utiliser notre Phantom furtif pour larguer des charges Havoc dans les vaisseaux Covenants. Les Covenants ignorent que nous avons capturé un de leurs vaisseaux, ils vont s’accuser entre eux de nos sabotages.  
\- Intelligent… soupira l’officier. Bref… Je suis le Premier Lieutenant Melissa McKay, des ODST du Pillard of Autumn.  
\- Lieutenant Sally B312, désignation Noble 6. Commandant en second de la Corvette volée : le SDV Rapid Ascension, dit-elle en retirant son casque.  
\- Bon sang… Noble 6 ? Celle qui a livré un colis au Capitaine sur Reach ? Tout le monde vous croit morte.  
\- Ce n’est pas passé loin…  
\- Le Commandant Silva va nous chier une pendule… Un Spartan, ça l’agaçait déjà. Alors deux…  
\- Rassurez-vous, on ne vous suit pas. Evitez, même, de trop parler de nous. Au cas où les Covenants écouteraient les communications.  
\- Qu’allez-vous faire ?   
\- De la démolition et de l’espionnage. Dès qu’on aura un candidat propice, pour un vol de vaisseau… On vous appellera, pour un assaut massif.  
\- Ok, mais restez en contact. Vous avez une IA ?  
\- Oui, Freydis.

La Lieutenant tendit une carte à Sally.

\- Là-dessus, il y a toutes nos fréquences. Dès que vous avez votre candidat pour un abordage… Appelez nous. Nos gars sont en train de se faire la main sur le Truth and Réconciliation, pour sortir Keyes de là, avec l’autre Spartan.  
\- Qui est l’autre Spartan ?  
\- Le Master Chief John-117.

Sally écarquilla les yeux. Le seul autre Spartan à avoir la désignation de Vecteur Extrêmement Létal, était sur l’anneau. McKay remarqua le changement sur le visage de la Spartan, voyant clairement qu’elle l’admirait. Mais l’ODST en ignorait les véritables raisons comme tout le monde sur l’anneau, y compris John. Ou du moins, il ne s’en souvenait surement plus. Sally était ravie et motivée à trouver ce vaisseau. Ne serait-ce que pour mener un abordage aux côtés de 117. Elle avait tout fait pour recevoir la même désignation que lui, dès qu’elle avait su qu’il l’avait, elle avait l’intention de montrer qu’elle la méritait.

\- Vous le connaissez ?  
\- On va dire ça. C’est personnel.  
\- Pas classifié ? demanda McKay, désignant le symbole ONI sur l’armure de Sally.  
\- Non, personnel, insista la Spartan.

Même Price, qui était occupée à charrier son amie, entendit le ton employé par Sally. Elle commençait à connaitre la Spartan, si elle insistait sur l’aspect personnel, elle ne voulait rien révéler en dehors du principal concerné. Les ODST de Sally revinrent, chacun avec une charge Havoc. Henzen monta, immédiatement dans le Phantom, avec Reitz et Barret, laissant le rapport à Wilkinson.

\- On a que quatre Havoc, chef, déclara le Caporal-Chef.  
\- Ça fait quatre vaisseaux. C’est mieux que rien. Montez dans le Phantom, elle se tourna vers Amy. Price, allez faire chauffer les moteurs avant que Drifty décide de trafiquer les sièges.   
\- Trop tard ! Il m’a déjà refait mon siège de Vautour ! ricana la pilote.

La Spartan roula des yeux. Price dit au revoir à son amie et remonta dans le Phantom. McKay fixa Sally, un peu circonspecte.

\- Drifty ?  
\- Longue histoire… Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Partez, tant que les Covenants sont calmes. On vous tient informés, de l’avancée de notre mission.  
\- Bien… Merci Lieutenant.  
\- On se remerciera mutuellement, quand on sera loin de cet anneau.

Sur ces mots, la Spartan recoiffa son casque et remonta dans son Phantom. Le vaisseau se camoufla, avant de quitter l’Autumn. Sally connecta Freydis à l’ordinateur du transport, alors qu’ils mettaient les gaz vers l’orbite basse. Elle posa son casque, profitant du compartiment pressurisé. Les ODST faisaient de même, Wilkinson ne lâchant pas Sally du regard.

\- Vous voulez dire quelque chose, Caporal ?  
\- Oui… Mon Lieutenant.  
\- Faites.  
\- Pourquoi on ne rentre pas avec eux ?  
\- Vous vous voyez mener nos raids depuis une base sur la ligne de front ?  
\- Non…  
\- Alors vous avez votre réponse, elle les fixa à tour de rôle. J’aurais préféré vous renvoyer avec vos camarades ODST. Mais la vérité est que je ne peux pas mener cette mission à bien, toute seule. J’ai besoin de vous, pour manier les tourelles, faire des reconnaissances et maintenir ce Phantom en état. Autant que j’ai besoin de Price pour le piloter.  
\- Et Drifty ? demanda Henzen.  
\- On va le ramener au QG, avant de reprendre nos opérations. Et prendre un peu de repos, vous en aurez besoin, vu ce qui nous attends.  
\- Bien chef.

Les quatre ODST se regardèrent, les deux plus réticents commençant à avoir confiance en la Spartan. Sally n’était pas un commandant parfait, mais elle était un commandant. Ils avaient, tous, entendu parler de ces trois Helljumpers tués par un Spartan dans un gymnase. Toute leur haine des super soldats venait de là, certains ne l’avaient pas, d’autres passaient outre. Mais nombre d’ODST l’avaient, comme Wilkinson et Henzen. Mais là, ils ne voyaient pas une meurtrière ayant tué des humains dans un gymnase. Ils voyaient une survivante, comme eux, qui voulait ramener le plus de monde en vie. Finalement, peut être qu’ils s’étaient trompés sur les Spartans.

Le Phantom retourna vers leur QG, où les nouvelles ne furent pas aussi bonnes que Sally l’avait espéré. Ils avaient perdu la Corvette, mais aussi dix marines, le Sergent Hobbs, les deux IA, ainsi que Fox et son équipe. C’était un coup dur pour leur groupe de survivants. Une chance, Drifty avait finit d’améliorer Freydis et elle pouvait se connecter au réseau de combat Covenant, depuis l’armure de Sally. La Spartan envoya l’IA chercher des informations sur Fox, craignant le pire et elle avait raison.

\- Chef… Dites-moi que… commença Robinson.  
\- Un instant, Robinson. Freydis est en train d’analyser les données, elle marqua une pause. Ok… J’ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle.  
\- Chef ?  
\- Abby Fox a bien été capturée et interrogée par les Covenants, sur le CCS Truth & Réconciliation. Cependant, elle n’a pas parlé.  
\- Et la bonne nouvelle ?  
\- Un raid a eu lieu, hier soir, sur le vaisseau. Les Covenants n’ont plus de prisonniers. Cependant, cela veut dire que Fox est avec les survivants de l’Autumn. Espérons que les informations qu’elle va être obligée de leur donner, ne les mettra pas en danger.  
L’ODST n’ajouta rien, étant d’accord avec Sally. Leur opération était menée en arrière pour de bonnes raisons, ils ne devaient pas ajouter de soucis aux autres, tant que ce n’était pas nécessaire.


	13. La Spartane

Calendrier militaire : 20 Septembre 2552 21h00

Sally avait passé le gros de la journée à se reposer. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces, avant de frapper à nouveau. De plus, elle avait besoin de se montrer. En l’absence de Fox, ses hommes comptaient sur elle, ils avaient besoin d’être rassurés et pas uniquement par une tueuse en armure. Depuis son retour, elle avait retiré l’armure malgré le danger que ça représentait. Marchant en uniforme au milieu de ses marines et ODST, montrant qu’elle était une humaine comme eux, malgré ses deux mètres.

Elle profita, aussi, de ce moment de calme pour écouter les rapports de Freydis, sur ses espionnages du réseau de combat Covenant. Il semblerait que le Prophète de l’Intendance ait envoyé trois équipes à une cache d’armes Forerunner et qu’aucune ne soit revenue. Buté, il en a envoyé une quatrième et le Capitaine Keyes leur a emboité le pas, pour les empêcher de s’emparer d’armes plus puissantes que ce qu’ils avaient déjà. Et accessoirement, les réclamer pour l’humanité. Le Prophète avait, aussi, envoyé la frégate dans la géante gazeuse avec une équipe d’exploration. Hélas, la frégate a été prise dans une tempête qui a coupé ses moteurs, après avoir investi une structure alien. L’appareil était perdu, mais pas l’équipe. Ce second point ennuyait Sally, qui songeait à aller finir le travail de la tempête. Mais pour le moment, c’étaient les Destroyers qui lui posaient soucis. C’était eux qui surveillaient l’activité humaine sur l’anneau. Elle devait les détruire, avant de songer à capturer un vaisseau pour partir. Privée du matériel tactique de la Corvette, la planification était plus compliquée. Mais elle avait vécu pire que ça, elle était une Spartan.

Elle monta dans le Phantom, qui lui servait de quartiers, ainsi qu’à son équipe. Les ODST n’étaient pas encore à bord, ce qui lui garantissait de la tranquillité. Elle ouvrit son uniforme, posant la veste et observant son torse nu. Son épaule gauche avait une nouvelle cicatrice, celle de l’épée sur Reach. Idem pour son ventre, qui portait de nouvelles marques de brulure au plasma. Elle soupira, le gros de ses blessures datait de l’époque où elle portait une armure SPI, ou de ses augmentations. Mais celles-là, elle les a eus en portant une Mjölnir. Elle s’inspecta, grognant à chaque marque que le biogel l’avait empêchée de sentir. Et évidement, car elle ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes, le Sergent Henzen embarqua dans le Phantom, accompagnée du Caporal-Chef Wilkinson. Les deux ODST furent surpris de voir la Spartan torse nu, en train d’inspecter ses blessures.

\- Donc les Spartans peuvent saigner, commenta Wilkinson pour annoncer leur présence.

Sally releva la tête, sans pour autant couvrir sa poitrine. Elle reprit sa veste, pour l’enfiler rapidement et la fermer. Plus par respect pour les autres soldats, que par pudeur. Ce détail n’existant pas, dans la tête d’un Spartan.

\- Mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas entendus arriver.  
\- Il n’y a pas de mal, répondit Henzen. On en a vu d’autres.  
\- J’imagine.  
\- En tout cas… Vous avez sacrément morflé, repris Wilkinson.  
\- Je n’ai pas toujours été en Mjölnir. Mon ancienne armure… Était beaucoup moins résistante.  
\- Rouvrez votre veste et regardez vos cicatrices, repris Henzen.

Sally arqua un sourcil mais le fit quand même. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait à ajouter, elle grognait suffisamment à chaque nouvelle cicatrice obtenue en portant une Mjölnir. Elle releva le regard vers la Sergent, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Vous voyez pourquoi on ne vous voit pas comme des êtres humains, elle s’approcha en désignant les brulures au plasma. Tous mes gars, qui sont morts pour récupérer Freydis, n’en avait aucune. Vous… Vous en avez je ne sais combien et vous êtes encore debout.  
\- Si vous voulez, on échange, répondit Sally. Vous passez sous les aiguilles et moi je mène une carrière d’ODST.  
\- C’est si terrible que ça, d’être un super soldat ? demanda Wilkinson.  
\- Certains de mes amis, sont morts pendant les augmentations. D’autres… Pendant nos missions, elle referma sa veste, en parlant. Nous ne sommes pas les Spartans des infos. Nous… On est de la chair à canon. Quelques-uns, comme moi, ont été retirés de ma compagnie avant une mission qui a vu la mort de 298 des miens.  
\- Sur combien ? demanda Henzen.  
\- 300. Si j’avais été dans cette mission, vous ne me supporteriez surement pas.

Les deux ODST se regardèrent et fixèrent les yeux de la Spartan. C’était pire que tout ce qu’ils croyaient. Elle n’avait rien à voir avec les Spartans ayant tué des ODST dans un gymnase. Elle était différente, d’une autre génération, totalement sacrifiable. Mais sa survie, à elle seule, montrait sa rage de vivre et son envie de combattre.

\- Comment… Comment avez-vous survécu ? demanda Wilkinson.  
\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, répondit Sally. Je ne serais pas Spartan, je serais jugée pour crimes de guerre. J’ai du sang sur les mains et une sacrée montagne de cadavres à mon actif. Mais mon job est de me salir, pour que d’autres ne le fassent pas.  
\- Vous savez qu’on n’aime pas les Spartans, repris Henzen. Mais écoute, la meurtrière, elle la fixa. Maintenant, tu es coincée avec nous. Alors si tu veux tuer salement du Covenant, tu compte sur nous. On est des ODST, le dégueulasse ne nous fait pas peur. Et vu ce que tu nous dis… Les Spartans de ta génération, ne sont pas mieux traités que nous.

Sally eut un sourire, un vrai, le premier depuis le départ de Reach. Ces ODST ne savaient pas à quel point, des âmes brisées comme les Spartan III avaient besoin de ce genre de paroles. Si elle était certaine de ne pas les briser en deux, elle les serrerait bien dans ses bras. Sally fixa la Sergent.

\- Alors prépare l’escouade.  
\- Une minute, Spartan, elle détacha une gourde. Tu veux que l’escouade te suive en enfer ? Alors tu ne vas pas couper à un petit détail. Rouvre ta putain de veste. Wilkinson, briquet et couteau.

Sally s’exécuta, s’asseyant sur le sol froid du Phantom. Henzen et le Caporal montrèrent leur bras gauche à la Spartan. Ils s’étaient gravés, au couteau, les initiales des membres de leur escouade suicide. Les initiales des morts étant barrées. Ils furent rejoints par Reitz et Barret, qui retirèrent tous leurs hauts. La lame était chauffée, au centre et les deux ODST les plus favorables à Sally, étaient ravis de la voir totalement acceptée par les autres.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Henzen.  
\- Oui… On vit et on crève, ensemble.  
\- Ok. C’est quoi ton vrai nom ?  
\- Sally… soupira la Spartan. McNamara.

Elle n’avait pas prononcé son nom de famille depuis des années. L’entendre lui faisait bizarre, comme si elle était revenue au recrutement des Spartan III, où l’orpheline qu’elle était, avait été volontaire pour se venger des Covenants. A l’époque elle ignorait ce que l’armée lui proposait, hormis la vengeance. Avec le recul, elle c’était souvent dit qu’elle aurait dû refuser. Elle n’était qu’une enfant, qui pleurait encore ses parents et sa planète. Puis elle fut formée, entrainée par un Spartan et un instructeur. Elle avait vu certains des autres orphelins mourir d’épuisement, sur Onyx. D’autres mourir aux augmentations, même si c’était plus rare qu’avec la génération précédente. Et les compagnies êtres sacrifiées sans sourciller par l’ONI. Elle avait fini par oublier la sonorité de son nom, n’étant plus que Sally la Headhunter. Aujourd’hui, elle redevenait Sally McNamara.

Henzen se fit graver "SMN" sur le bras, à la suite des autres initiales. Les autres ODST firent de même, après une lampée d’alcool de la gourde. Puis vint le tour de Sally. Elle but avant chaque gravure, même si ce n’était pas nécéssaire. Elle était Spartan, elle ne percevait pas la douleur de la même manière et le biogel de son armure lui garantirait une cicatrisation rapide. Mais elle ne voulait pas vexer les Helljumpers, en faisant comme eux. Quand les quatre initiales furent gravées, les ODST fixèrent Sally.

\- Maintenant, Lieutenant, c’est vous qui êtes coincée avec nous, déclara Wilkinson.  
\- Alors survivons à ce putain d’anneau, répondit Sally. Et ramenons, avec nous, les survivants de l’Autumn.  
\- Bien parlé, répondit Reitz.  
\- Quel est notre prochain objectif, chef ? demanda le sniper.  
\- Le Destroyer, au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais avant, on va faire de la reconnaissance.  
\- Chef ? demanda Henzen.  
\- Notre objectif est de quitter cet anneau, en vie. On a plus les IA inférieures pour aider Robinson à la reconnaissance. Par conséquent… C’est nous qui récupérons ce travail, l’adjudant-chef devra tenir la base en notre absence.   
\- Critères de sélection ? demanda Wilkinson.  
\- Croiseur CCS au sol. Ils allient l’espace et la puissance de feu.  
\- Bien chef !  
\- Allez chercher Price, on décolle dans 10 minutes.

Les ODST eurent un sourire et tout le monde quitta le Phantom. Sally se rendit dans le coin où son armure était stockée. Elle retira son uniforme et se glissa dans la combinaison Mjölnir. Cette version améliorée, que Drifty avait rendue identique à celle des Spartan II grâce aux conseils de Freydis, épousa parfaitement sa peau. Puis les pièces d’armure furent ajoutées, jusqu’au casque. Sortant de son armurerie personelle, elle récupéra son IA qu’elle inséra dans son casque. Puis elle rejoignit ses ODST, qui avaient renfilé leurs armures. Ils étaient prêts à retourner en mission.

Avant le décollage, elle s’arrêta auprès de Robinson. L’adjudant-chef était inquiet de la tournure des événements. Ce que Sally pouvait comprendre, même si elle ne devait pas le montrer.

\- Revenez en vie, chef. On a besoin de vous.  
\- Et vous… Tenez ce camp. Dès qu’on a un candidat et qu’on est débarrassés des Destroyers, on entrera en contact avec les autres survivants pour nous emparer de notre taxi.  
\- Compris… Et, Lieutenant !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Bottez-leur le cul !  
\- J’y compte bien.

L’ODST sourit, s’il pouvait attendre une chose d’une Spartan : c’était de tuer des Covenants à la chaine. L’Ingénieur s’approcha de Sally, faisant des derniers ajustements sur son armure et échangeant quelques instants avec elle. Robinson n’eut pas besoin d’écouter, pour savoir ce qu’ils se disaient. Drifty lui demandait d’épargner autant d’Huragoks que possible et le soldat savait qu’elle le ferait. C’étaient des esclaves, par ce simple statut, ils étaient les seuls aliens que Sally tenterait réellement d’aider et sur lesquels elle ne tirerait pas à vue.


	14. La situation se dégrade

Calendrier militaire : 21 Septembre 2552 11h30

Plus de douze heures, c’était le temps que Sally a pris pour effectuer une reconnaissance autour du Halo. Notant l’état de chaque vaisseau Covenant, ainsi que toutes les données que Freydis pouvait extraire du réseau de combat ennemi. La flotte de Particular Justice, n’était plus dans l’excellent état de son arrivée. Ils n’avaient plus de vaisseaux légers et les Destroyers orbitaient autour du Halo. Cependant, les nouvelles qui parvenaient dans le réseau de combat, étaient des plus étranges.

Le Commandant Suprême de la flotte, avait tenté de renverser le Prophète de l’Intendance, ce qui c’était soldé par un transport de troupes détruit. Ce même Prophète avait ordonné l’exécution d’un membre du conseil des maitres de la flotte, la plus haute instance militaire présente autour du Halo. Et le convoi de McKay avait tué un Fieldmaster, un commandant de terrain de haut rang. Sally salua la prouesse des ODST, ces Elites étaient parmi les plus durs à affronter. Cependant, les raisons qui avaient poussé le Prophète à exécuter un officier de haut rang, l’inquiétait davantage. Les Covenants avaient peur de quelque chose, situé à l’endroit où ils avaient perdu quatre équipes de récupérations et là où le Capitaine Keyes était parti empêcher l’ennemi de mettre la main sur des armes avancées. Elle voulu s’y rendre, mais Freydis lui confirma un Pélican qui y allait avec un unique passager : un Spartan. Elle sourit, finalement, pirater le réseau UNSC n’était pas une mauvaise idée.

La situation l’inquiétait plus qu’à son arrivée. Depuis qu’elle avait posé le pied sur cet anneau, les bizarreries s’enchainaient. Entre ces robots qui ont détruit un croiseur CRS et maintenant les Covenants qui faisaient dans leur froc, quelque chose clochait ici. Cependant, son objectif restait inchangé : la destruction des Destroyers Covenants. Elle ordonna à Price de mettre le cap sur le plus proche : le CPV Esteem.

Dans le camp de réfugiés, au sol, les deux Pélicans se posaient. Robinson avait pris un risque, en leur ordonnant de récupérer d’autres survivants. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller les chercher en Spirit, sans se faire tirer dessus à vue. Ils étaient une vingtaine de marines et avaient même un char Scorpion, en plus d’un Warthog opérationnel. Ce nouveau matériel eut du mal à trouver de la place, dans la caverne que représentait le camp, mais c’était plus que bienvenu. Robinson se rendit dans la tente de commandement, où l’Adjudant Norton terminait de briefer le responsable des nouveaux.

\- Je suppose que vous étiez dans le second Pélican, commença Robinson.  
\- Oui, chef, répondit le responsable. Sergent Major Douglas Stern, commandant de la Compagnie Zulu. Ou ce qu’il en reste…  
\- Vous avez survécu en milieu hostile et vous avez vingt survivants, c’est pas mal.  
\- Merci chef. Mais sans le Master Chief… On ne serait plus là.  
\- Le Master Chief ?  
\- Spartan 1.1.7. Il était à bord du Pillard of Autumn.

Robinson arqua un sourcil. Celui que les médias décrivaient comme le chef des Spartans, le plus grand héros issu de leurs rangs, était sur cet anneau. Sally allait avoir le soutient lourd qu’elle réclamait tant, si elle faisait la jonction avec ce Spartan. 

\- Je vois. Et où est-il, maintenant ?  
\- Aucune idée. Après notre récupération… On a vu Echo 419 sortir de terre et aller dans un canyon voisin.  
\- Et notre Phantom en orbite l’a vue se rendre dans une zone dangereuse, même pour les Covenants. Donc, on est seuls. Bien, vous irez voir le Caporal Vaher pour checkup médical. Ensuite, on tentera de contacter notre équipe d’intervention.  
\- Vous n’avez pas de commandant ?  
\- Si… Dans l’équipe d’intervention, en orbite.  
\- Bien, monsieur, il salua et se retourna, pour ajouter quelque chose. Monsieur, on ignorait la présence de survivants, si près de la salle de contrôle du Halo. Si on avait su… On vous aurait rejoint et on aurait plus de survivants.  
\- Et nous on ignorait qu’on avait un centre de contrôle, dans le voisinage. Sinon, je suis persuadé que notre Spartan aurait insisté pour s’en emparer. Ne serait-ce que pour tirer à vue sur les Covenants.

Le sous-officier eut un sourire et quitta la tente. Laissant Robinson et Norton, seuls devant la carte de la région. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, après avoir revu l’inventaire des troupes. Ils avaient aussi récupéré une pilote de Pélican, ils avaient tout le personnel pour utiliser leurs quatre transports de troupes, simultanément. Ils pouvaient attaquer un croiseur Covenant, sans le soutient des autres survivants. Cependant, le succès n’étant pas assuré avec si peu de personnel, ils préféraient se tenir au plan A. Mais ils avaient un plan de secours, au cas où.

\- A votre avis… On part bientôt ? demanda Norton.  
\- La Lieutenant est partie distribuer les Havoc comme des cadeaux de noël. Je serais tenté de dire que oui.  
\- Donc… Il faut espérer qu’elle trouve un croiseur, rapidement.  
\- On a enregistré aucune explosion nucléaire, c’est évident qu’elle a mené une longue reconnaissance, avant de tout faire sauter.  
\- Espérons qu’on en apprendra plus, au prochain contact radio. J’ai comme un…

Des symboles rouges apparurent sur la carte, pas dans leur région mais dans celle où ils avaient récupéré Zulu, en limite de leurs capteurs. Quelque chose était en train d’attaquer les Covenants, qui tentaient de reprendre la zone. Robinson et Norton se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Tenez cette base, avec mes gars, on va voir ce que c’est.  
\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, si ça débarque, on aura besoin des ODST ici.  
\- Bien… Bien… J’espère qu’on ne va pas le regretter.

Dans la base Alpha, Abby se réveillait. Alors que des bruits de combat retentissaient dans tout le complexe. Elle avait été laissée sur un lit médical, après s’être évanouie dans le Spirit de Keyes, à cause de surdose d’anti-douleurs. Vêtue d’une chemise d’hôpital, elle se leva de son lit, retirant sa perfusion et se débranchant. L’infirmier de la base, le Sergent Valdez que tout le monde appelait Doc, arriva en courant, en la voyant se lever.

\- Restez couchée, mon Commandant, vous n’êtes pas en état.  
\- Je me reposerais quand je serais morte. Ou sont mes fringues, mon IA et mon arme ?

Elle remarqua son bien, posé sur une caisse de matériel. Elle retira sa chemise d’hôpital, qu’elle jeta sur le lit et alla enfiler son uniforme, sous le regard exaspéré du médecin. Elle se tourna vers lui, en finissant de mettre ses sous-vêtements.

\- Quoi ? Vous n’avez jamais vu d’officier Navy à poil ?  
\- Si, madame… Mais ce n’est pas sérieux. Je suis le médecin de cette base et en tant que tel…  
\- Ouais, ouais. On lui dira. Sinon, rapport de situation.  
\- On est attaqués par les Covenants. Plusieurs Spirits, Phantoms et Banshees. Ainsi qu’un Lich.  
\- Génial… dit-elle en fermant son pantalon. Où est mon IA ?  
\- Dans le centre de commandement, avec votre magnum.  
\- Bordel… Le chef des terrestres ne pourrait pas se contenter de toucher à son cul ?  
\- Sauf votre respect, mon Commandant. Votre intelligence artificielle et votre arme de poing, sont… Très irrégulières.  
\- Sans blague. Vous avez un autre scoop ou je peux quitter cette infirmerie ?  
\- Madame…  
\- C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle ferma sa veste, ramassant une protection de marines. Elle avait été formée à les utiliser, au début de sa carrière, en cas d’abordage de son bâtiment. Elle était au sol, dans une base attaquée par l’ennemi, ça comptait comme un abordage à ses yeux. Elle fixa les jambières, genouillères et cuissardes. Puis elle enfila le plastron, les épaulières et les brassards, avant de coiffer un casque tactique. Elle s’arrêta au casier d’armes, à la sortie de la pièce reconvertie en hôpital de campagne, elle prit un fusil à pompe et un magnum sans oublier les cartouches.

Elle se lança dans les couloirs de la base, tuant deux Grognards dès sa sortie de l’infirmerie et hurlant au doc de se barricader. Valdez roula des yeux, voila qu’une Navy se prenait pour un commando. Fox prenait son pied, à tirer sur les Covenants au fusil à pompe, se vengeant des blessures reçues pendant sa captivité. Elle sorti du bâtiment, peu après, voyant l’ampleur de l’attaque. Le Lich était au-dessus de la base, alors que les canons automatiques venaient de se remettre en fonction, pulvérisant deux Phantoms qui n’avaient rien vu venir. Elle s’avança, marchant vers le centre de commandement, en shootant ce qui passa à sa portée. Le Lieutenant McKay la vit, écarquillant les yeux de voir un officier Navy en armure de marines. Elle vint à la rencontre du Commandant.

\- Non mais vous êtes malade !  
\- Tout va bien, je suis sur pied.  
\- Cette base est une zone de combat !   
\- Non, sans blague ! Je ne l’aurais pas remarqué toute seule, dites donc. Sinon, vous avez d’autres infos pertinentes, Lieutenant ?  
\- On aurait besoin de pilotes, pour chasser les Banshees.  
\- Filez-moi le manche d’un engin maniable et je vous en débarrasse.  
\- On a que des Falcons, madame.  
\- Bordel ! elle vit un appareil posé. Attendez, ce n’est pas un Banshee ça ?  
\- Si, mais c’est la merde à…  
\- Ok, je reviens !

Abby parti au pas de course, ce n’était pas très sage au réveil, mais la situation l’exigeait. McKay roula des yeux, avant de se rappeler ce que le Capitaine Keyes avait raconté. Ce Commandant de la Navy avait servi brièvement sur un navire capturé. Si quelqu’un savait utiliser le matos ennemi, c’était bien elle. Fox poussa le marine qui voulait prendre le chasseur et s’installa au commandes. Il était temps de voir si les heures passées dans le simulateur du Rapid Ascension allaient payer.   
Le chasseur covenant décolla en trombe, usant du booster de moteurs immédiatement. Elle se plaça dans les escadrons ennemis, à l’arrière, les laissant croire qu’elle était de leur côté. Et alors que deux d’entre eux allaient bombarder des forces au sol, elle lâcha une torpille à combustible dans le dos du premier et ouvrit le feu sur le second. Les deux appareils s’écrasèrent avec fracas, alors qu’Abby cherchait sa prochaine cible. Elle réussi à contacter Ankaa, qui était connectée à l’unité centrale de la base Alpha.

\- Ankaa, rapport tactique.  
\- Le Lich sert de centre de commandement. Si vous le neutralisez, vous les pousserez au repli.  
\- J’ai une meilleure idée, passe-moi le Commandant Silva.

La radio crépita et fut remplacée par des bruits de tirs. La voix rauque de Silva retentissant dans le casque d’Abby.

\- Bordel, Fox ! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez dehors ?  
\- J’ai un plan, intéressé ?  
\- Dites toujours…  
\- Préparez deux Falcons, avec des ODST et amenez mon IA.  
\- Qu’avez-vous en tête, Commandant ?  
\- Voler le Lich.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- S’il y a un officier de commandement, c’est dans ce vaisseau. En le neutralisant, on le forcera au repli.  
\- Vous êtes une malade, vous le savez ?  
\- Venant d’un ODST, je prends ça pour un compliment, plaisanta Abby. Ankaa, tu pourrais appeler les saboteurs ?  
\- C’est déjà fait, ils ont changé de cible en dernière minute.  
\- Excellent !

Elle vira de bord, passant sur les côtés du Lich pour harceler ses défenses et attirer le feu. Silva, en personne, décolla à bord d’un Falcon pour le prendre d’assaut. Il avait pris le temps de récupérer Ankaa dans le centre de commandement. Les deux appareils s’approchèrent du transport de commandement ennemi, alors que le Banshee faisait perdre la tête aux défenseurs. Les ODST sautèrent dans la partie inférieure de l’appareil, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Ils s’écartèrent pour laisser Abby se poser directement dans le vaisseau Covenant. Puis le groupe se hâta vers la partie supérieure. Les Elites étaient peu nombreux, à bord. Ils étaient menés par un Field Master, qui tomba sous les fusils à pompe de Silva et Fox. La Navy sourit à Silva.

\- Mon IA.

Il grogna et lui lança la puce. Elle se rendit au poste de pilotage pour insérer la puce d’Ankaa, l’IA se matérialisa et Abby s’installa dans le fauteuil du pilote. Sans un mot, elle cibla un des deux derniers Spirits au sol. Puis, après qu’Ankaa ait trouvé la commande de tir, elle ouvrit le feu dessus avec le canon principal. Le rayon, digne d’un Scarab, pulvérisa le transport de troupes. Le dernier Spirit décolla, embarquant les quelques Covenants ayant réussi à évacuer. Le Commandant Silva s’approcha d’elle, visiblement impressionné.

\- Vraiment pas mal… Pour une Navy sortant juste de l’hosto.  
\- Je ne sais pas à quoi votre doc nous choute… Mais ça retape bien.  
\- C’est classifié, dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- C’est cela, ouais…

Elle guida le Lich jusqu’au sol où les Marines les attendaient. C’était un gros coup, de voler un tel transport de troupes. Dans le ciel, le Destroyer Covenant à l’origine de la l’attaque c’était transformé en boule de feu. Abby sourit, en voyant le soleil temporaire. Elle savait qui avait fait le coup et elle en avait encore deux autres à faire.

\- Je viens d’avoir la confirmation de mon IA mère, déclara Ankaa. Le CPV Blameless Conceit a été détruit.  
\- C’est votre Spartan, qui a fait ça ? demanda Silva.  
\- Ce n’est pas "ma" Spartan. Disons que je travaille avec elle, en théorie…  
\- Et en pratique ?  
\- Je suis coincée avec vous, elle sourit. Mais… Cela va nous permettre de mettre en place notre seconde opération.  
\- C’est-à-dire ?  
\- Pour le moment, Sally suit son opération personelle. Nom de code : ZIZANIE. L’objectif étant de faire croire à des hérétiques dans leur flotte, en détruisant des vaisseaux aléatoirement.  
\- Pas idiot. Quelle est la seconde ?  
\- L’opération : FLYING THIEVES. L’objectif est de voler un croiseur CCS et de mettre les voiles.  
\- Voila ce que j’aime entendre. Que votre IA forme mes gars à piloter ce transport de troupes.  
\- Je vais tenter de savoir où est notre camp, pour rassembler tout le monde en vue de l’assaut futur d’un croiseur.  
\- Bien. De notre côté, on va harceler les positions Covenantes.

Silva n’était pas des plus ravis, mais ce plan leur donnait une chance de ramener tout le monde. Il ne restait plus qu’a savoir où était rendu le Capitaine Keyes. Mais le Master Chief, qui était parti le chercher, ne donnait aucun signe de vie.  
En orbite, Sally savourait l’explosion du Destroyer. Hélas, elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose à un autre. Les commandants des deux derniers, ne sachant pas comment c’était arrivé, avaient verrouillé leurs hangars. Elle se reporta sur l’Infinite Succor, sa première cible et le vaisseau agricole de la flotte. Alors que Price mettait le cap sur le vaisseau, tout l’équipage du Phantom le vit exploser. Ils ne comprirent pas, jusqu’à un message diffusé en clair sur tous les canaux Covenants. Le Phantom le capta, par son statut de véhicule volé, un Elite en armure dorée portant une cape violette se matérialisant au centre du transport de troupes. Freydis assura la traduction.

\- A toutes les forces de la flotte de Particular Justice, ici votre Commandant Suprême, Thel ‘Vadamee, déclara l’Elite, autoritaire et calme. A compter de cet instant : tout vaisseau revenant du Saint Temple, ou se trouvant en orbite de celui-ci, se montrant incapable de fournir un bioscan parfait de ses occupants, sera abattu sur le champ et sans sommation. Une menace bactériologique se trouve sur le Saint Temple, probablement apportée par les Humains ou les Hérétiques au sein de notre flotte. L’éradication de cette menace est, désormais, une priorité absolue. Ce sera tout.

L’Elite disparu. L’équipage du Phantom avait enfin la réponse, concernant la disparition des quatre équipes de fouilles et de l’équipe du Capitaine Keyes. Ils se regardèrent tous, Sally ordonnant le retour à la base. Ils allaient devoir faire la jonction avec les autres survivants, plus tôt que prévu. Le seul autre Spartan de l’anneau, était parti à la poursuite de Keyes. Elle le considérait comme perdu, ils devaient abandonner l’opération ZIZANIE et préparer tous les survivants humains au départ.  
Price mis le cap vers leur base à la surface de Halo, pénétrant dans l’atmosphère alors que la flotte Covenante abattait un de ses propres CCS : l’Undiminished Entelechy. Hélas, il eut le temps de mettre au tapis un appareil sain : le CPV Reverence, en le percutant. D’un côté, Sally était ravie vu que c’était sa cible avortée. De l’autre, c’était un navire de moins pour retenir cette menace bactériologique. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir à cette destruction. Un faisceau jaune l’engloba et la téléporta hors du Phantom, sous les yeux médusés de son équipe.


	15. La rencontre

Calendrier militaire : 21 Septembre 2552 14h00

Sally apparut à l’intérieur d’une structure Forerunner, dans un immense couloir sombre d’une bonne dizaine de mètre de haut. Au centre de la section où elle était, se trouvaient deux cubes deux fois plus grands qu’elle. Elle se saisit de son répéteur à plasma, le pointant sur les alentours. La zone était vide, mais des cris de créatures retentissaient au loin. Des cris tels qu’elle n’en avait jamais entendu, sans compter l’odeur fétide qui lui parvenait par les filtres de son casque.

\- Freydis, on est où ?  
\- Je l’ignore… On a été comme… Téléportées.  
\- C’est impossible !  
\- On a déjà vu les Covenants le faire.  
\- Des Phantoms. Sur Reach ils téléportaient des Phantoms, pas directement des personnes.  
\- Attendez, je capte une présence. La même que dans le canon Forerunner.  
\- Mets-toi en veille, on ne va pas l’énerver.

Elle senti la présence de l’IA, quitter son esprit. Le froid imposé la présence de Freydis, disparaissant rapidement. Juste à temps, avant que deux autres rayons jaunes apparaissent. L’un d’eux était un Spartan en armure verte, faisant facilement une tête de plus qu’elle. L’autre était une sphère éclairée de bleu en son centre à divers endroits de son châssis. Elle s’approcha, en braquant la machine avec son répéteur à plasma.

\- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle, énervée.  
\- Bonjour, je suis 343 Guilty Spark, je gère l’Installation 04.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !  
\- Du calme, Spartan, déclara l’autre. Identifiez-vous.  
\- Sierra, Beta, trois, unité, deux.  
\- Sierra, unité, unité, sept, répondit le Spartan.

Sally se figea, dévisageant son interlocuteur. C’était lui, John 117, LE Spartan. Elle baissa son arme, si une légende comme lui faisait confiance à cette machine, elle emboitait le pas. John remarqua le changement brutal de comportement, chez la Spartan. Il s’approcha, la toisant presque. Le numéro de service disait qu’elle n’était pas Spartan II, comme lui. Cependant, elle portait l’armure Mjölnir et il avait entendu parler d’escouades, de troisième génération, qui en avaient.

\- On se connait ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que vous vous en souvenez. Mais vous m’avez sauvée, lors de la destruction de Jericho VII.  
\- Je me souviens d’une planète vitrifiée, j’ai insisté pour regarder les Covenants la détruire. Et d’une enfant que j’ai tenu contre mon armure, pour l’empêcher de voir le massacre.

Sally retira son casque, malgré le danger et les objections de Spark, montrant son visage au Spartan. Elle fit un sourire.

\- La petite fille a grandi.  
\- Comment être vous devenue Spartan ?  
\- C’est… Une longue histoire. En gros, vos successeurs ont été recrutés dans un vivier d’orphelins, qui haïssent les Covenants, comme moi.  
\- On en parlera, quand on aura réglé le problème causé par le Parasite.  
\- Compris.

Elle coiffa son casque et Spark les briefa. Elle n’écouta qu’à moitié le briefing, elle était retombée en enfance. Elle revoyait le Spartan, qu’elle pensait invulnérable, la sortir d’un camp Covenant et l’embarquer dans un Pélican. Elle le revoyait insister pour observer la vitrification de la planète. Et l’empêcher, du haut de ses 10 ans, de regarder le carnage. Il l’avait retournée, dos à la baie vitrée du vaisseau, et l’avait coincée contre son armure. C’est cet homme qui lui avait donné sa vocation pour l’armée, alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant. Et c’est en suivant son exemple, qu’elle avait accepté l’offre du Colonel Ackerson pour devenir Spartan. Elle n’avait pas prévu, qu’Ackerson avait davantage besoin de chair à canon que de véritables Spartans. Mais elle était toujours en vie, elle avait donné le meilleur d’elle-même, tout au long de sa carrière. Elle avait reçu la désignation de Vecteur Extrêmement Létal. Tout ça dans un seul but : rendre hommage à celui qui lui avait donné sa vocation. Et cet homme, John 117, elle allait enfin avoir l’honneur de combattre à ses côtés.

De son côté, 117 ne lui avait pas dit qu’il savait qui elle était. Il se méfiait des Headhunters, après ce que Cortana lui avait révélé. Il préférait attendre, voir qui était réellement cette Sally, voir ce qu’était devenue cette fillette de Jericho qu’il avait sauvée.  
Ils commencèrent à avancer, éliminant quelques formes d’infection qui s’approchaient d’eux. John avec son fusil à pompe et Sally avec son répéteur. Spark leur expliqua qu’ils devaient monter à l’étage pour libérer l’Index du Halo. A l’entrée du couloir, alors qu’ils éliminèrent un Elite infecté et une porteuse de spores, Spark leur fit une remarque.

\- Bizarre, vous n’avez pas d’arme efficace contre le Parasite. Malgré le protocole de Confinement.  
\- Il va me souler… grogna la Spartan.  
\- La patience n’a pas l’air d’être votre fort, constata Chief en éliminant une autre forme de combat.  
\- Plus vraiment, répondit Sally en abattant plusieurs formes d’infection qui venaient vers eux.

Les deux Spartans continuèrent leur progression, tirant sur tout ce que le Parasite pouvait leur envoyer. Pour Sally, c’était le retour des grandes heures avec un Spartan II. Ça lui rappelait la mission du Long Night of Solace, quand elle avait travaillé seule avec Jorge. Du côté de John, même si ce n’était pas comparable à sa Blue Team, il était ravi de combattre aux côtés d’une autre Spartan. Ils passèrent la première des lourdes portes, que Spark leur ouvrit. La première de dix, selon ses dires. A chaque fois, il devait les déverrouiller manuellement pendant que les Spartans affrontaient le Parasite.

Profitant des rares moments de répit, John raconta ce qu’il avait trouvé dans la soi-disant cache d’armes. Il expliqua que c’était un laboratoire contenant le Parasite et que les Covenants, puis le Capitaine Keyes, l’avaient libéré. Sally grogna, puis elle expliqua qu’elle avait capté les transmissions ennemies, indiquant la disparition de quatre groupes de recherches dans cette zone. Elle raconta, aussi, la destruction d’un CCS par sa propre flotte après le protocole de quarantaine imposé par le Commandant Suprême de Particular Justice.

\- Donc les Covenants ont réellement peur, conclus Master Chief.  
\- Oui. Ce parasite leur fait peur et j’admet avoir, moi aussi, peur pour mes hommes.  
\- Vos hommes ?  
\- Un camp, dans les régions enneigées de l’anneau. Tout ce qu’il reste de l’équipage de la Corvette, qu’on a volé sur Reach, est là-bas.  
\- Vous devriez rejoindre les survivants de l’Autumn.  
\- C’est prévu, mais je pense qu’on va avancer notre calendrier.

Ils ne continuèrent pas leur conversation, une autre vague de Parasite arrivant sur eux. Evidement, Spark était, encore, en train de déverrouiller une porte. Le répéteur à plasma de Sally, tomba à cours d’énergie. La Spartan grogna et le jeta sur une porteuse de spores, qui explosa au contact. Puis elle regarda toutes les formes de combat qui s’approchaient, pas de grosses boules explosives, elle sourit sous son casque. Elle s’avança vers eux, le Chief se demandant ce qu’elle avait en tête. Alors qu’un Parasite combattant bondissait sur elle, elle le stoppa en allumant le bouclier de son bras droit. Puis elle prit son épée en main gauche, la lame de plasma jaune se matérialisant et tranchant le Parasite d’un mouvement habile.

Puis, elle activa sa surcharge de boucliers, il était temps de la tester. Avec ses protections renforcées, elle a cinq minutes de pur corps à corps. Elle continua de charger, tranchant toutes les formes de combat qui venaient sur elle. Chief la couvrait avec son MA5B, le fusil d’assaut crachant du tungstène à la chaine, marquant simplement des pauses pour recharger. Quand la dernière forme de combat s’effondra, elle coupa son bouclier de bras et rangea son épée à sa cuisse, puis elle coupa la surcharge. Elle ramassa un fusil à pompe, avec des cartouches, le Chief reprenant le siens.

\- Vous vous fournissez chez les Covenants ? demanda le Spartan.  
\- Quitte à voler une Corvette, autant piller l’armurerie.

C’était d’une logique imparable, il ferait pareil. Puis Spark revint, après avoir ouvert sa porte. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers l’étage suivant. Ils en avaient encore deux, à parcourir avant d’atteindre l’Index. Même si Sally comprenait la nécessité de détruire le Parasite, elle se méfiait des objectifs de ce "Monitor". Il n’en disait pas suffisamment sur les effets de l’activation du Halo et se comportait comme s’ils savaient tout du protocole de Confinement. Ce qui n’était pas le cas, avant d’être téléportés dans la Bibliothèque, John venait juste de le rencontrer et Sally n’avait lu que quelques rapports dans le réseau de combat Covenant. Ils ne savaient rien du Parasite et du Confinement. Tout cela inquiétait la Spartan. Et, évidemment, Spark repris ses remarques, alors que des sentinelles se joignaient à eux. Ces robots mettaient, encore moins, Sally en confiance. Elle se souvenait du croiseur CRS endommagé, qui avait été littéralement découpé par ces choses.

\- Ces Sentinelles complèteront votre arsenal. Cependant, je vous recommanderais de l’améliorer, rapidement, en catégorie 12. Actuellement, vous ne dépassez pas la catégorie 2, dit-il à John. Et vous la 3, ajouta-t-il, envers Sally.  
\- Je… Le sais… Déjà ! râla-t-elle en abattant une forme de combat.  
\- Vous le saviez ? demanda John, intrigué.  
\- Vous n’imaginez pas combien un Ingénieur alien peut être bavard.

Spark tourna autour de Sally, comme pour l’inspecter, mais la Spartan, agacée, l’envoya voler d’un revers de la main. Le Monitor émis un son de mécontentement, mais ne s’en pris pas à elle. Les deux Spartans continuèrent leur progression. Traversant le premier, puis le second étage, en éliminant un nombre incalculable de Parasites. A tel point qu’ils n’en voyaient pas le bout, l’ennemi était plus nombreux que les Covenants, ils arrivaient par groupes et leur laissait quasiment aucun répit. Ces rares moments, ils les saisissaient pour souffler et recharger leurs armes, quand ils n’étaient pas obligés de recharger à tour de rôle, en plein combat.

\- Je suis un génie, hi hi hi, gloussa Spark, en chantonnant au-dessus d’eux.  
\- Mais il va la fermer sa gueule ?! s’énerva Sally.

John ne fit pas de remarque, même s’il n’en pensait pas moins, ce Monitor était exaspérant. Cependant, sa collègue de troisième génération était beaucoup moins patiente que lui. Il la surveillait, préférant éviter qu’elle tire sur le Monitor sous le coup de la colère. Même si une petite part de lui, l’aiderais bien à tirer sur cette sphère agaçante. Les deux Spartans, s’approchant du dernier ascenseur, commençaient à croire qu’ils n’en verraient jamais le bout. Puis John repéra le cadavre d’un marine. Il s’approcha, ramassant les plaques patronymiques. Elles indiquaient : « SGT Marvin Mobuto ».

\- Le précédent Dépositaire, avant vous deux, commenta Spark. Comme on pouvais s’y attendre, au vu de son équipement peu adapté, il n’a pu récupérer l’Index.  
\- Je ne te connaissais pas, Sergent, mais j’aurais bien aimé, déclara John en ignorant Spark. Tu devais être un sacré bon soldat.

Sally ne dit rien, mais elle était entièrement d’accord avec John. Ce marine avait traversé tout le rez de chaussé et les deux premiers étages de la Bibliothèque. Et ce, sans augmentations physiques et armure Mjölnir. C’était un soldat comme on en voyait peu, le genre de gars que ses ODST adoreraient avoir. Solennellement et consciente de gâcher des munitions, elle tira trois coups vers le plafond en se tenant droite, avant de saluer le corps en compagnie de John. Elle rechargea, ensuite, son fusil à pompe en défiant Spark de dire quoi que ce soit sur leur cérémonie funèbre improvisée.

Les deux Spartans, revigorés par la force de ce marine, reprirent leur route en abordant le dernier étage de la Bibliothèque. Le Monitor les suivait, continuant de les aider avec ses Sentinelles. C’est en approchant de la dernière porte, celle qui conduisait à la plateforme du bouclier de l’Index, que les deux Spartans se regardèrent. Ils étaient essoufflés, cette course sur trois étages les poussait dans leurs retranchements. Le Parasite était dangereux et retord et les explications de Spark ne les rassuraient pas, bien au contraire. La première remarque était sur le changement d’atmosphère, les filtres de leurs casques les protégeant, mais leurs hommes seraient tous exposés aux spores de Parasite, si un tel changement avait lieux. Et la remarque sur le stade sauvage, non seulement l’infection n’était qu’a son premier stade, mais ces choses mortelles pouvaient s’organiser.

Spark était parti déverrouiller la porte. Sally rechargea son fusil à pompe, encore, puis elle donna ses dernières cartouches de réserve à John. Le Spartan finissait de recharger, quand il les prit. Il regarda Sally, qui tapota sa cuisse pour montrer son épée. Il comprit immédiatement, elle comptait épuiser son fusil, avant d’utiliser toutes les améliorations de son armure sur cette dernière course dans la Bibliothèque. Les deux Spartans échangèrent un regard, à travers leurs visières, hochant seulement la tête. Ils avaient beau ne pas être de la même génération, ils étaient des Spartans, ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

La porte s’ouvrit, plus lentement que les autres, obligeant les Spartans à abattre des Parasites qui sautaient par l’ouverture. Sally épuisa ses cartouches avant qu’elle soit ouverte, elle réactiva son bouclier de brassard et la surcharge de ses boucliers d’armure. Puis elle se saisit de son épée à énergie et chargea vers le Parasite. John la suivait de près, abattant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, avec son fusil à pompe. Ils ne nettoyaient pas, ils sprintaient vers la plateforme. Une porteuse explosa près de Sally, qui tomba avant d’atteindre la plateforme. John la saisit par le bras et la traina jusqu’à leur objectif, en abattant leurs poursuivants. Le bouclier de la plateforme s’enclencha, bloquant le parasite, puis ils descendirent, vers l’Index.

\- Merci… souffla Sally, en rengainant son épée et coupant ses boucliers.  
\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, répondit John.

117 s’empara de l’Index, qui lui fut subtilisé par Spark. Ce dernier clama que le protocole de Confinement était ainsi. Puis, il indiqua l’urgence du Parasite qui se rependait, avant de les téléporter hors de la Bibliothèque.


	16. Le Halo

Calendrier militaire : 21 Septembre 2552 20h00

Les deux Spartans apparurent dans la salle de contrôle du Halo. Spark continuant son exposé concernant le Parasite, indiquant que tout organisme intelligent était un hôte potentiel. Sally se tint la nuque, une antenne de parasite ayant tenté de l’infecter quand elle était tombée dans la Bibliothèque. Le Monitor s’approcha d’elle, la scannant rapidement.

\- Vous n’êtes pas infectée. J’espère que vous prendrez au sérieux ma remarque, concernant votre matériel obsolète, désormais.  
\- Compte là-dessus…  
\- Vous allez bien ? demanda John.  
\- Ouais… Rien que du Biogel ne pourra pas résoudre. Et que Drifty ne pourra pas réparer…  
\- Drifty ?  
\- Mon Ingénieur, elle fixa Chief. Allez activer cette saloperie, qu’on en finisse avec le Parasite.

John lui lança un fusil à plasma, qu’il avait ramassé. Elle prit en main, couvrant la porte, alors que le biogel calmait la douleur. Puis le Spartan s’avança vers la console principale de la salle de contrôle. Il récupéra l’Index, qu’il inséra dans la console principale mais le Halo ne s’activa pas. A la place, Cortana apparut, usant d’une contremesure pour éloigner Spark. Depuis son poste, Sally remarqua l’échange houleux entre le Monitor et l’IA. Elle pianota sur son tac pad, augmentant les systèmes auditifs de son armure, pour écouter la conversation.

Ce qu’elle entendait ne lui plaisait pas. Halo n’était pas une simple arme, c’était un dispositif de stérilisation qui tuait toute forme de vie pensante sur un rayon de 25 000 années-lumière. Cette saloperie de Monitor avait failli les faire tuer toute l’humanité, le seul bon point étant qu’ils auraient emporté les Covenants avec eux. Une fois encore, le Monitor était persuadé que les Spartans étaient au courant. Allant jusqu’à sous-entendre que John était là, la dernière fois que les Halos avaient été activés. Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos à Sally, pas celle concernant John, elle se doutait qu’un humain ne pouvait pas vivre aussi longtemps. Mais celle concernant l’activation de Halo. Non seulement cette machine de mort pouvait exterminer la vie, mais en plus elle avait déjà été utilisée.

Elle baissa son regard vers son fusil, alors que Spark faisait venir des Sentinelles. Elle n’avait pas le choix, même si le Parasite devait être stoppé, elle refusait de sacrifier l’humanité. Elle appuya sur une commande de son tac pad, réactivant Freydis. Elle senti la présence de l’IA, envahir son esprit. Cette action attira l’attention de Spark, qui reconnu l’intelligence du canon Forerunner utilisé par Sally. Il se concentra, d’abord, sur John.

\- Ramenez-moi sa tête, débarrassez-vous du reste, il se tourna vers Sally. Faites de même avec l’autre Dépositaire. Son Auxilia a su utiliser un canon de l’Installation, je veux savoir comment.

Evidement, ce maudit Monitor se retournait contre eux au pire moment. Elle râla et ouvrit le feu, en même temps que John. Comme si quatre Sentinelles faisaient le poid contre deux Spartans. Les robots furent rapidement éliminés et Sally vint au-devant du Master Chief. Elle retira son casque, ils étaient loin du Parasite, du moins… C’est ce qu’elle espérait.

\- Donc… On est dans la merde…  
\- Nous n’avons pas d’autre choix, déclara Cortana sur les hauts parleurs du Chief. Nous devons détruire Halo.  
\- Du calme, l’IA génocidaire ! rétorqua Sally. J’ai des gars sur cet anneau.  
\- Il y a aussi les survivants de l’Autumn, mais la destruction du Parasite est primordiale. Au même titre qu’empêcher l’activation. On ignore si le Monitor peut l’activer sans l’Index.  
\- Si je peux me permettre… intervint Freydis, depuis le casque de Sally. Nos objectifs ne sont pas incompatibles.  
\- Expliquez.  
\- Vous et le Master Chief, vous pouvez faire le nécéssaire pour détruire Halo. Pendant ce temps, avec le Lieutenant, on peut veiller à ce que les survivants quittent l’anneau.  
\- N’oublie pas le protocole de confinement des Covenants, intervint Sally. Ce qu’on a capté est clair… Il va falloir fausser les bioscans, en espérant que l’ennemi ne s’en rende pas compte.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Chief.

Sally expliqua tout ce qu’ils avaient capté, grâce à leur matériel volé. Les protocoles stricts, imposés par le Commandant Suprême de la flotte ennemie, ainsi que la débâcle de leurs forces sur l’anneau. Mais ces informations étaient obsolètes de plusieurs heures. La situation avait pu évoluer, en meilleur comme en pire. De son côté, Cortana donna ce qu’elle avait traduit à propos du Halo et ça faisait froid dans le dos. Cette arme ne devait jamais ouvrir le feu et les Spartans devaient y veiller.

La Spartan recoiffa son casque, un sentiment partagé concernant Cortana, naissant avec son IA. Elle n’hésiterait pas à sacrifier l’intégralité des survivants, si cela pouvait empêcher le Parasite de se répandre. Avant d’avoir été avec les Noble, Sally l’aurait surement soutenue. Mais plus maintenant, elle avait pris gout à travailler en équipe et elle était devenue, malgré elle, un commandant sur cet anneau. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses hommes, pas sans tenter quelque chose. Elle remit ça à plus tard, les deux Spartans se dirigeant vers l’extérieur de la salle de contrôle. Ils rencontrèrent quelques Covenants, revenus réclamer la zone, ainsi que des Sentinelles, mais rien de sérieux.

En arrivant à l’extérieur, Cortana indiqua un générateur pulseur. Ce dernier amplifiait le signal du Halo, le saboter retarderais la mise à feu. Chief et Sally, firent à nouveau front ensemble, descendant de la pyramide pour se rendre à un Banshee. Ils éliminèrent tous les aliens sur leur route, jusqu’à une Apparition qui leur donna, un peu, de fil à retordre. Puis John pris le Banshee, pour s’envoler vers le générateur pulseur. Pendant ce temps, Sally se rendit dans une structure Forerunner, pour monter jusqu’à un grand pont de pierre qui s’étendait de chaque côté du canyon, devant la pyramide de la salle de contrôle. En chemin, elle ordonna à Freydis de contacter son Phantom. Alors qu’elle combattait des Covenants, après avoir remplacé son fusil à plasma vide par un autre, elle reçut une réponse.

\- Ici Henzen ! Bordel, vous êtes où ?!  
\- Au pied de la salle de contrôle du Halo. Freydis vous envoie les coordonnées. Faites-moi un rapport de situation.  
\- Malgré les mesures de confinement, la menace bactériologique a atteint le Destroyer Covenant : CPV Esteem. Il a engagé le combat contre l’autre : le Reverence. On l’a achevé, vu qu’il était déjà endommagé par son précédent combat.  
\- Dites-moi que l’Esteem n’a pas fuis le système… Soupira Sally.  
\- Négatif, la flotte s’en est occupé. Cependant, un des croiseurs de combat CCS a été gravement endommagé. Il s’est posé, en urgence, sur l’anneau.  
\- Bordel ! Ne faites plus sauter de navire ennemi.  
\- Chef ? On a un CCS droit devant et il nous reste deux Havoc. Vous êtes sûre ?  
\- Certaine… La menace bactériologique. C’est pire que tout ce qu’on peut imaginer, mettez le cap sur la région où je suis. Vous me récupérez sur mon ordre. En attendant, contactez Ankaa, que les survivants se préparent à partir.  
\- Chef, c’est si grave que ça ?  
\- Oui… Je serais prête à me révéler aux Covenants pour leur demander de vitrifier l’anneau… S’ils n’y tenaient pas autant.  
\- Vous nous expliquerez… Je n’aime pas entendre de la peur dans votre voix, vous êtes Spartan.  
\- Tenez-vous prêts, Sally, terminé.

Sally coupa la transmission, reprenant son combat sur le pont de pierre. Le Chief revint, se posant en Banshee après avoir éliminé les derniers survivants au canon. Les deux Spartans reprirent leur route, vers le canyon suivant, où se trouvait le prochain pulseur, en éliminant tout ce qui se présentait à eux. Les deux IA discutaient, à une vitesse que les Spartans n’arrivaient pas à suivre. Cortana échangeant ses programmes Forerunners, juste acquis, contre des programmes Covenants de Freydis. Elles firent de même avec les langues, s’améliorant mutuellement, tout en regardant le carnage fait par les deux machines à tuer dont elles habitaient les armures.  
Puis, alors qu’ils s’approchaient du second canyon, Cortana ouvrit une fréquence vers Sally, souhaitant discuter avec la Spartan, directement et sans interférence.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vous remercier.  
\- Pour le transport à Aszod ? Vous me remercierez en permettant aux autres survivants de partir.  
\- Vous tenez, tant que ça, à les sauver. Même si ça met la Galaxie en péril ?  
\- Pour mes hommes, mon sort ne sera pas différent du leur. Et pour ceux de l’Autumn, ils méritent une chance.  
\- Vous êtes… Différente de ce que j’ai lu dans votre dossier. Mais vous êtes exactement ce que j’attendais.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- On m’a toujours laissé choisir mon Spartan. J’ai choisi John, pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent pas. Et mon fragment de la base SWORD vous a choisie, car elle a vu cette grandeur humaine en vous. Vous n’êtes pas une simple Spartan, vous pouvez être un grand commandant et je suis heureuse de vous connaitre.  
\- Ravie de l’entendre. Maintenant, tirons-nous d’ici.

Cortana quitta la fréquence COM de Sally. Les Spartans continuant leur carnage, jusqu’au second pulseur de l’anneau. A nouveau, Chief prit un Banshee pour monter détruire l’appareil, pendant que Sally continuait de défendre leur moyen de sortie. Cette fois, c’était des Ghosts. Elle éliminait les Parasites et les Covenants qui voulaient s’en emparer. Dans le ciel, elle aperçu son Phantom qui tirait sur les ennemis en contrebas. Elle sourit, Henzen ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de briller. Elle les contacta, un peu amusée par leurs prouesses.

\- Faites-moi une reco, au lieu de pratiquer le tir sur cible.  
\- Bien chef, répondit Henzen.

Le Phantom repassa en furtif, s’éloignant alors que John revenait. Il avait remarqué le Phantom, Sally expliquant que c’étaient ses hommes qui étaient venus la récupérer. Le duo pris les Ghosts, filant vers l’emplacement du dernier pulseur de la région. En chemin, ils eurent plus de difficulté, les Covenants étant retranchés en de rares points et le Parasite se répandant à une vitesse monstrueuse. Ils croisèrent l’équipe Raven, envoyée par Silva pour aider le Master Chief. Ils saluèrent les deux Spartans, avant de redécoller en Falcon.

Le duo arriva aux derniers Banshees, qui étaient lourdement gardés. Ils engagèrent le combat, alors que le Parasite assiégeait cette dernière position Covenante. Le Phantom sorti, à nouveau de furtivité, Reitz se payant un tir à la roquette sur une Apparition. Mais un tir toucha l’appareil, endommageant le système de furtivité. Price le posa en catastrophe, percutant les deux Banshees, qui furent inutilisables. Sally râla, c’était précisément ce qu’elle leur avait ordonné de ne pas faire. Elle chargea, à travers les Covenants et le Parasite, pour sauver son équipe.

Price était sortie, pour effectuer les réparations mineures, remettant vite en fonction les moteurs. Cependant, la mort des Covenants avait laissé le champ libre au Parasite et une forme d’infection lui sauta dessus, se glissant sous sa peau. Le hurlement alerta les ODST, mais c’était trop tard. Elle luttait, alors que sa peau pourrissait et que sa tête partait vers le côté. John arriva, après avoir tué le dernier Parasite et vis la scène. Les quatre ODST tenaient Amy Price en joue, Sally s’approchant d’elle alors que le corps de la pilote se déformais toujours plus. La Spartan pris son épée en main.

\- Je t’avais ordonné de ne pas intervenir, mais tu ne me comprends plus… N’est-ce pas ?

Amy, qui était devenue une forme de combat, bondit sur la Spartan pour l’écharper. Mais Sally fut plus rapide, la tranchant en deux avec son épée à énergie. Elle se pencha sur le corps, retirant les plaques patronymiques et ramassant son arme.

\- Je suis désolée…

Elle se releva, se tournant vers ses ODST qui étaient prêts au combat. John les avait rejoints, observant la petite équipe. Cortana analysa rapidement les améliorations de leurs armures et des armes Covenantes qu’ils utilisaient. Celui qui avait amélioré tout ça, était un maitre d’œuvre. Sally s’approcha de ses hommes.

\- Jet, je crois qu’Amy t’as appris à piloter.  
\- Oui, répondit Henzen.  
\- Tu prends les commandes. Barrett, Wilkinson, aux tourelles latérales. Reitz, aux commandes de la tourelle lourde. Exécution !

Les ODST saluèrent le corps de Price et remontèrent dans le Phantom, se mettant aux commandes. Sally s’approcha de John.

\- On vous dépose ?  
\- Au troisième pulseur.  
\- Montez.

Les deux Spartans embarquèrent et le Phantom décolla avant que d’autres Parasites n’arrivent. Le vol fut rapide et John put aller saboter le dernier générateur sans difficulté. Il revint vers le Phantom, qui se préparait à rentrer vers son camp de base. Sally descendit sur la plateforme, Freydis étant en hologramme dans l’appareil.

\- Il nous faut les implants du Capitaine, pour faire exploser l’Autumn, expliqua Cortana. Un emballement des réacteurs à fusion devrait suffire à détruire Halo.  
\- Il semblerait que le Parasite se concentre sur le Purity of Spirit, le dernier CCS à s’être posé. Les Covenants ripostant en envoyant le gros des troupes du second croiseur, on a le champ libre pour nous en emparer. On vous attendra en orbite, répondit Freydis.  
\- Compris. Bonne chance à vous, déclara John. Ça a été un honneur, de combattre avec vous.  
\- J’espère qu’on remettra ça, répondit Sally. L’Honneur est partagé, bonne chance à vous aussi.

John et Cortana disparurent, l’IA utilisant la grille de téléportation du Halo. Sally remonta dans son Phantom, pour retourner à son camp rassembler ses hommes. Le moment était venu de quitter ce maudit anneau.


	17. Le Parasite

Calendrier militaire : 22 Septembre 2552 01h10

Malgré la perte d’Amy, les survivants de l’équipe de Sally filaient vers leur camp. Cortana avait confirmé avoir prévenu Wellsley, l’IA du Commandant Silva, concernant son projet vis-à-vis du Halo. C’était une course contre la montre, ils devaient récupérer leurs hommes avant que le Parasite les atteigne et avant que le Halo soit détruit.

Le Phantom s’approcha de la base, qui n’était pas éloignée de la salle de contrôle, mais c’était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient assiégés par le Parasite, ce qui expliquait l’absence de contact radio malgré la proximité. Les portes du Phantom s’ouvrirent, laissant Sally poser le pied à l’entrée de sa base et éliminer les quelques formes de combat qui étaient présentes. Elle fut accueillie par l’Adjudant Norton, qui était ravi de la voir.

\- Chef ! C’est quoi ces merdes ?!  
\- Le Parasite, une saloperie que les Covenants ont libérée. Rapport des pertes.  
\- On a perdu six gars dans le premier assaut et six autres dans le second. Tout ce qu’il reste des marines du camp, sont ici. Le Sergent Major Stern, des Zulu, tiens la ligne menant à l’intérieur de la base. On a dû tirer sur nos propres hommes chef… Ils sont devenus… Ces choses.  
\- Je sais ce que ça fait. Profitez de la couverture du Phantom. Où est Robinson ?  
\- Il est entré dans la base, avec les Navy, il y a cinq minutes, pour sortir les véhicules d’évacuation. Le doc a signalé qu’ils nous attaquaient à revers.  
\- Bordel… Tenez cette foutue ligne ! Je vais les chercher.

Sally alluma son épée et pénétra dans le camp. Il était hors de question que ces horreurs lui arrachent encore plus d’hommes. Le camp étant petit, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Robinson, qui était obligé d’abattre un de ses hommes, qui avait été infecté. L’absence des pilotes et du médecin fit tiquer Sally, qui craignait le pire. Elle s’approcha de l’équipe, un autre ODST infecté bondissant sur elle. Elle détruisit les boucliers et le corps, d’un coup habile de son épée. L’Adjudant-chef, ravi de la voir, poussa un cri victorieux. Il s’approcha, saluant son supérieur.

\- J’ai peur de ce que vous allez m’annoncer, commença Sally.  
\- Quatre ODST transformés en ces saloperies. Drifty est à bord d’un des Spirit et tous les pilotes sont confinés dans leurs cockpits. Mais on a perdu le doc…  
\- Compris… soupira Sally. Que les appareils décollent, on évacue en urgence et on pose les deux charges Havoc.  
\- Les affreux reviennent ! hurla Henzen dans la radio.  
\- Exécution ! cria Sally. Je vais tenir la position !

La Spartan reparti, au pas de course, à l’entrée du campement. Les Parasites attaquaient, par chance Drifty avait installé ses boucliers légers sur tous les marines. Ce qui leur permettait de tenir, mais elle savait qu’ils n’étaient pas très résistants. Elle commença par abattre les formes de combat proches de ses hommes, avant de se concentrer sur le flot qui arrivait. Soutenue par les ODST du Phantom, elle tenait comme elle le pouvait.  
Le premier Pélican sorti, n’embarquant personne car il transportait du matériel. Il fut suivi du premier Spirit, qui ouvrit ses portes pour embarquer autant de marines que c’était possible. Sally alluma son épée, attirant toute l’attention sur elle pendant qu’elle avait de l’énergie. Elle aperçu Drifty dans le Spirit, alors qu’il fermait ses portes pour partir vers la base Alpha. Freydis, affirma qu’elle avait contacté Ankaa, pour avoir des renforts du Commandant Silva.

Les pertes commencèrent pour Sally. Deux de ses marines furent infectés et tués par leurs collègues. Et des porteuses commencèrent à arriver. La Spartan ouvrit le feu dessus, les faisant exploser au milieu de l’étroit chemin qui menait à leur grotte. Cela avait pour effet de détruire et de faire tomber les parasites, réduisant la taille de l’assaut contre eux. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant, il fait que Robinson fasse décoller les autres appareils.

Le second Pélican décolla, transportant le reste du matériel, dont celui de l’armure Spartan. Il fut suivi du dernier Spirit, qui ouvrit ses portes, libérant les ODST de Robinson qui se joignirent à Sally. Avec cette puissance de feu supplémentaire, elle pouvait tenir la position, sans être submergée mais le Parasite était malin. Ils bondirent, atterrissant dans les lignes de marines.

Quatre autres soldats furent tués et transformés en Parasites. L’Adjudant Norton resta en arrière, s’assurant que ses hommes ne soient pas des zombies. Le Sergent Major Stern monta à bord du Spirit et assista, impuissant, à la fin de son supérieur. Le marine, alors qu’il abattait le dernier de ses hommes, fut pris pour cible par une forme d’infection. Privé du bouclier de Drifty, il était devenu une cible facile. Il hurla de douleur, alors que le parasite prenait possession de son corps. Sally, en voyant la scène, bondit et le trancha avant que la transformation soit complète. Eliminant un homme qu’elle avait sauvé sur Reach. Elle se consola en se disant qu’elle l’avait, à nouveau, sauvé. Même si cette fois, c’était d’un sort pire que la mort. 

Le dernier Spirit décolla, laissant Sally et les ODST continuer d’affronter le Parasite. Henzen approcha le Phantom, pour préparer le largage des charges Havoc. Mais il fut touché par une roquette, se crachant dans le campement. Les Helljumpers en sortirent, leurs boucliers tombés. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur le Parasite, qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreux. Reitz était restée dans l’appareil, pour activer les charges Havoc. Robinson perdit un autre de ses hommes, qu’il du abattre avant la fin de la transformation en forme de combat. Henzen fit la jonction avec les autres.

\- Bordel. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher !   
\- Non… répondit Sally.  
\- On active les charges ?  
\- Ils ne nous auront pas vivants.  
\- Ok… Reitz ! Enclenche les…

Henzen ne termina pas son ordre, horrifiée par ce qu’elle voyait. Le Caporal Barret, son sniper, avait perdu son casque et avait une forme d’infection qui pénétrait ses chairs. Il hurlait, leur demandant de le tuer tant qu’il contrôlait encore son corps. Henzen leva son arme, il était hors de question que cette saleté embarque un membre de son commando. Elle tira, une simple cartouche en pleine tête. Il s’effondra, avant que la transformation soit terminée. Sally n’aurait pas voulu voir le visage d’Henzen à cet instant. Le Sergent tenait à ses hommes et en voir un se transformer en monstre, c’était au-delà de ses moyens.

Des roquettes furent tirées, provoquant un éboulement sur le Phantom. Sally et Henzen ne purent s’en préoccuper, elles devaient repousser le Parasite avec ce qu’il restait d’ODST. Et, soudain, alors qu’elles n’attendaient plus de miracles. Un tir digne d’un Scarab nettoya la colonne de Parasites. Le Lich de la base Alpha était arrivé, avec Abby aux commandes. L’officier de la Navy ouvrit un canal vers la Spartan et les ODST.

\- J’active l’ascenseur gravitationnel ! Montez !

La Spartan fit signe à Robinson de partir. Il tourna les talons, avec ses quatre derniers hommes. Wilkinson fut le suivant, malgré ses protestations. Henzen contacta Reitz par radio, elle était toujours dans le Phantom avec deux têtes nucléaires.

\- Caporal, vous avez intérêt à sortir votre petit cul de blonde de là !   
\- Sauf votre respect, Sergent. L’éboulement m’a coincée dans le Phantom. Au moins… Je suis à l’abri.  
\- Bordel ! On évacue ! On a déjà perdu Barret ! Alors sors de là !   
\- Non chef. J’ai deux têtes nucléaires et ces horreurs ne doivent pas s’emparer du matos qu’on a abandonné. Ce fut un honneur, maintenant cassez-vous !  
\- Sergent, je vous aie donné un ordre !  
\- Désolée… déclara Sally. Envoyez-les en enfer, Lena.  
\- J’y compte bien, chef !

La Spartan agrippa Henzen et la traina jusqu’à l’ascenseur gravitationnel du Lich. La Sergent se débattait, refusant de laisser un autre membre de l’escouade mourir. A bord du Lich, Wilkinson aida Sally à la maitriser. Il était autant conscient que la Spartan, du sacrifice de leur camarade et il était ravi d’avoir un casque. Fox fit pivoter le Lich, coupant l’ascenseur, alors que le Parasite remettait ça. Elle ferma les portes latérales, mettant le cap à pleine vitesse vers la base Alpha. Derrière eux, Reitz se faisait sauter avec les deux charges Havoc qu’elle avait synchronisées. Réduisant à l’état de cratère, le gros de la région de la salle de contrôle du Halo.

A bord du Lich, l’ambiance était mortifère. Les hommes du camp Ascension avaient découvert le Parasite, peu avant le retour de Sally. Henzen finit par se calmer, quand Sally lui arracha son casque avant de retirer le siens. L’ODST fixa la Spartan, elle n’avait pas de colère, elle était abattue. Ils venaient juste de découvrir cette menace et elle avait emporté deux membres de son équipe. Sally retira son casque, à son tour, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Sergent.

\- On n’avait pas le choix, le Parasite allait revenir. C’était…  
\- La seule solution… Je sais… Mais ça reste douloureux… On a tous survécu à Reach et pour quoi ? Se faire massacrer sur cet anneau ?  
\- Les Covenants ont libéré cette saloperie. Le Master Chief va détruire l’anneau et cette merde avec . C’est une question d’heures…  
\- Et nous ? demanda Robinson.  
\- J’ai demandé l’extraction pour vous rejoindre. On lance l’opération FLYING THIEVES.

Sally se leva, laissant Wilkinson prendre sa place. Elle inséra Freydis dans l’unité de contrôle principale du Lich. L’IA se matérialisant au centre de l’appareil.

\- Freydis, dit moi ce que tu as trouvé.  
\- Le Truth & Réconciliation. Il est presque réparé et a peu de Covenants à son bord. Les Parasites se concentrant sur le Purity of Spirit, l’ennemi a envoyé quasiment tout son équipage pour empêcher l’infection de s’y propager.  
\- Alors on a une cible… elle se tourna vers Fox. Quel est le statut de la base Alpha ?  
\- Ils viennent d’essuyer une attaque du Parasite, mais ils sont encore suffisamment nombreux pour l’abordage d’un CCS. Cependant, il va falloir parler au Commandant Silva. Il veut emmener des spécimens avec lui.  
\- Hors de question ! Ces horreurs doivent rester sur l’anneau !   
\- Nous sommes d’accord.

Le voyage fut relativement court. Le Lich se posa dans la Base Alpha, suivi des autres survivants du camp Ascension. La Spartan, casque en main, en tête des survivants de sa base. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, il y avait une autre Spartan sur le Halo et ils ne le savaient pas. Silva, accompagné du Lieutenant McKay, attendaient l’équipe de commandement des survivants. Drifty sorti du Spirit, volant gaiement au-dessus des rescapés. Il fut braqué par les hommes de Silva, mais ils baissèrent leurs armes en voyant que ceux de Sally les braquaient en retour. Le commandant ODST fit une moue peu ravie, à l’idée de laisser cet alien en liberté. L’Ingénieur vint prendre le casque de Sally, il voulait converser avec Freydis. La Spartan soupira et lui laissa, l’IA et l’Ingénieur s’entendant bien, ça ferait du bien aux deux. La colonne finit par arriver, saluant Silva et McKay, qui leur rendirent la pareille.

\- Lieutenant Sally B312, se présenta la Spartan avant de désigner ses hommes. Et voici l’Adjudant Robinson, de l’escouade ODST Inferno. Le Sergent Major Stern, de la compagnie Zulu. Et le Sergent Henzen, de mon équipe commando. Vous connaissez déjà le Commandant Fox, si j’ai bien suivi.  
\- Une Spartan au grade de Lieutenant… Tiens donc. Je suis le Commandant Antonio Silva, corps des ODST du Pillard of Autumn et commandant de cette base, il désigna son second. Et mon second, le Lieutenant Melissa McKay.   
\- Je connais déjà le Lieutenant.  
\- Vos charges Havoc vous ont donné satisfaction ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Vous en avez vu une exploser, au-dessus de vos têtes.   
\- C’était vous, le Destroyer qui nous attaquait ? demanda Silva.  
\- En effet. Ankaa nous alertés et on a changé de cible en dernière minute.  
\- Alors on vous en doit une, Spartan.

Il conduisit Sally jusqu’à sa salle d’opérations, tous les sous-officiers et les officiers étant présents, pour planifier l’opération à venir. La Spartan vit le message de Cortana, non répondu. Elle interrogea Silva du regard, qui lui expliqua que son IA : Wellsley, avait été détruite lors de l’attaque Parasite. Sally ordonna à Ankaa de répondre à Cortana, puis elle montra le Truth & Réconciliation. C’était leur cible et leur seule chance de quitter l’anneau. Après avoir exposé l’intégralité de son plan, elle prit un air sérieux et fixa le Commandant.

\- Une dernière chose, Commandant.  
\- Que voulez-vous, Spartan ?  
\- On emmène aucun spécimen Parasite.  
\- Vous êtes de l’ONI, non ? il désigna son logo. Je suis persuadé qu’ils aimeraient l’étudier.  
\- On. Emmène. Aucun. Spécimen, insista Sally qui se montrait intimidante. Cela inclue votre soldat : Jenkins. C’est un marine, il mérite une mort digne.  
\- Si l’ONI râle, vous en prendrez le blâme.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le centre de commandement. Laissant la Spartan avec le staff de la base. Ils étaient impressionnés, personne n’avait réussi à faire changer d’avis le Commandant sur le sujet du Parasite. Mais il fallait dire qu’un super soldat de deux mètres, en armure, ça calmait. McKay parti à son tour, se chargeant personnellement de mettre un terme au calvaire de Jenkins. Puis Sally, avec son équipe, réparti tout le monde dans des groupes de combat. Comme pour son évacuation, les Pélicans allaient servir de mules et les Spirits allaient être les véritables transports de troupes. Tous les Warthogs et les Scorpions étaient laissés sur place, au même titre que les tourelles. Ils embarquaient que les armes et le personnel. Le Lich allait frapper le premier et ouvrir les hangars, en insérant Freydis dans le système du vaisseau. Ensuite, ce serait le tour de tous les autres, de prendre d’assaut le navire ennemi. Ce CCS était leur dernière carte à jouer et leur seule chance de quitter l’anneau.


	18. Le Truth & Reconciliation

Calendrier militaire : 22 Septembre 2552 04h30

Le Lich capturé filait à pleine vitesse vers le dernier croiseur sain, posé sur le Halo. A dire vrai, Sally espérait qu’il le serait toujours. Elle avait ordonné à Freydis de déposer un faux rapport d’infection, dans le réseau de combat Covenant. Il stipulait que le Purity of Spirit, le navire où était retenu le Capitaine Keyes, était impossible à reprendre pour l’ennemi. Que les forces envoyées par le Prophète de l’Intendance se faisaient massacrer, sans réussir à chasser le Parasite. Elle avait attendu que Cortana confirme le décès du Capitaine et leur départ, avec le Master Chief. Puis le rapport avait été déposé, usant des protocoles de Cortana qui étaient plus pointus que ceux de Freydis. La réponse de Particular Justice fut décisive et sans appel. Le Commandant Suprême plaça son vaisseau amiral au-dessus du navire infecté, à une distance où le Parasite ne pouvait l’atteindre. Ses CCS abattant tout navire s’approchant de son groupe ou tentant de quitter le Purity of Spirit. Puis il vitrifia la zone, totalement, détruisant le croiseur et tout ce qui se trouvait à bord et aux alentours, Parasite et Covenants furent anéantis. Cette diversion avait permis d’éloigner les Covenants du Truth & Réconciliation, mais avait aussi donné une nouvelle cible au Parasite. Sally espérait être plus rapide.

Cependant, ils n’étaient pas au complet. Ils étaient plus d’une centaine de survivants, à se ruer vers le croiseur Covenant. Mais Silva s’était séparé d’une vingtaine d’hommes, des marines principalement, ainsi que l’équipe Raven. Tous avaient été volontaires, pour retourner au Pillard of Autumn et couvrir l’approche du Master Chief. C’était un aller simple, ils en étaient tous conscients. Le Sous-Lieutenant Dalu, le plus haut gradé après McKay, avait pris le commandement de cette unité suicide. Tout comme ils étaient séparés d’Echo 419, qui restait en stand bye pour récupérer le Chief et d’éventuels survivants de la force de diversion, avec l’aide d’Echo 350. La pilote de ce dernier, Sheila Polasky, ayant été peinée de la mort d’Amy Price.  
Lors de l’approche finale, tous les Pélicans et Falcons restèrent en retrait, le Lich avançant seul vers le croiseur. Puis les Spirits emboitèrent le pas alors que le vaisseau principal était presque au hangar ciblé. Entrant par la partie droite, du hangar déserté de ses chasseurs et transports. Le Lich se stationna pour avoir sa porte bâbord donnant sur la structure centrale. Ils attendirent que les deux Spirits soient arrimés, de l’autre côté, pour ouvrir la porte latérale.

Dès l’ouverture, un feu nourri fut donné sur les Covenants. Pris par surprise, ils n’opposèrent aucune résistance et se firent massacrer sans état d’âme. Les ODST débarquèrent dans le vaisseau, Silva et McKay sortant de leurs Spirits respectifs. L’intégralité des trente ODST restants de la base Alpha se déversant à l’intérieur du navire Covenant. Durant les trois heures de préparation, ils avaient tous reçu les améliorations d’armures par Drifty, malgré la méfiance envers l’alien. Ils avaient aussi eu les derniers répéteurs des caisses de la base Ascension, leur garantissant une supériorité tactique sur les Covenants, qui ne s’y attendaient pas. Sally, dès la sortie, plongea sur une console du hangar pour y insérer Freydis, libérant son IA dans les systèmes du CCS.

\- Je suis dans les systèmes, j’ai repéré l’IA Covenante, je la désactive.  
\- Trace nous itinéraire à la passerelle et vers les Hangars, puis verrouille le reste du vaisseau, ordonna Sally.  
\- C’est déjà fait. Toutes les portes sont verrouillées. Elle sourit. On dirait qu’il y a une huile sur la passerelle, avec des Elites ayant une configuration d’armure jamais vue.  
\- Génial… soupira Sally. Coupe les armes.

Freydis se mis au travail, désactivant les défenses du croiseur, ainsi que les systèmes de communication pour empêcher l’ennemi d’appeler de l’aide. McKay et Silva firent la jonction avec la Spartan, les deux officiers ODST attendant les injonctions tactiques de l’IA.

\- J’ai repéré deux blocs de hangars, dont un à Tribord, susceptible de récupérer tous nos hommes. Le quatrième est encore plein, je l’ai verrouillé.  
\- Bien, répondit Silva. Melissa, vous prenez le bloc 2.  
\- Oui, monsieur !  
\- Robinson, vos gars et les Zulu, vous prenez le bloc 3. Que les Pélicans commencent à se poser dans l’actuel que je nommerais bloc 1. Ainsi que les Falcons, ils sont plus fragiles.  
\- Compris, monsieur, répondit Robinson.  
\- La baie actuelle est une baie de chargement, plus grande, expliqua Freydis. On peut y stocker davantage de matériel, il est recommandé d’y poser autant de Pélicans que possible et de garder l’emplacement 2 pour les Falcons. C’est un hangar spatial, plus petit, comme celui investi lors de la première attaque sur ce navire.  
\- Et le 4 ? demanda McKay.  
\- C’est celui de la précédente attaque, il a été renforcé et est actuellement rempli de Covenants. Il accueille un Phantom, surement celui du dignitaire sur la passerelle.  
\- Parfais, repris Silva. Alors au travail ! Je veux ce vaisseau opérationnel et avec le drapeau UNSC dans l’heure !   
\- Un instant… Présence du Parasite ? demanda Sally.  
\- Mineure en baie quatre, un Spirit infecté s’y est écrasé. Ils attaquent aussi l’ascenseur gravitationnel, que j’ai coupé pour empêcher l’infection de monter par là.  
\- Alors on fait vite ! Dès que tout le monde est à bord, on décolle et on ventile le Parasite dans l’espace ! 

Tout le monde acquiesça et les commandos partirent vers leurs destinations respectives. Sally n’était pas ravie de combattre aux côtés de Silva. Sa haine des Spartans, même si elle n’était pas dirigée contre sa génération, était plus que palpable. Derrière eux, les premiers Pélicans, menés par Echo 136, se posaient, garantissant des renforts pour sécuriser le vaisseau. Sally était en tête, avec son commando personnel, où ce qu’il en restait. Henzen et Wilkinson couvrant la Spartan au grand dam de Silva, qui n’avait aucun contrôle sur ces ODST. Cependant, un navire accueillant un Prophète avait des Dévots à son bord. L’un d’eux les prit par surprise, au détour d’un couloir proche de la passerelle. Il déboula, avec deux de ses frères. Silva réagit en donnant un feu nourri, soutenu par Sally. Mais le Caporal Wilkinson se fit désarmer sous les yeux de son Sergent et l’épée de l’Elite lui transperça le poitrail. Henzen écarquilla les yeux, c’était le dernier ODST en vie de leur escouade, après elle.

\- Stefan !

Henzen hurla, prenant l’épée de Sally à sa cuisse et l’allumant pour charger l’Elite. Surpris d’une telle rage chez une simple humaine, le guerrier à l’armure dorée fut percuté par la lame dorée. Henzen l’enfonça dans les chairs de l’Elite et même s’il était mort, elle retira l’épée pour s’acharner sur le cadavre, le frappant encore et encore pour avoir tué un de ses hommes. Sally finit par intervenir, après avoir éliminé son Dévot. Retenant le bras d’Henzen.

\- C’est bon ! Il est mort !  
\- Il…  
\- Je sais, j’aurais aimé être son rempart…

Hélas, l’épée de l’ennemi c’était désintégrée. Sally soupira en reprenant la sienne et redressa Henzen, lui retirant son casque.

\- Contrôle-toi, Jet. Je sais que depuis Reach, tu perds toutes tes escouades. Mais on est dans le même cas, tu m’entends ?  
\- Oui… Je…  
\- Alors reprends toi. On est une escouade de deux et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je peux en attendre autant de ta part ?  
\- Chef… Oui Chef.  
\- Recoiffe ton casque, on a un Prophète à capturer et un vaisseau à voler.

Silva avait assisté à toute la scène. Cette Henzen n’était plus digne d’être ODST, d’après les papiers. Mais il comprenait, aussi, que cette femme avait vécu l’enfer. Comme tous les survivants amenés par cette Spartan, qui ne semblait pas être mieux lotie. Il fit les comptes des pertes, il avait perdu deux hommes. Les choses se passaient mieux que prévu, les boucliers de l’Ingénieur les aidant réellement à survivre. Puis il se positionnèrent à toutes les entrées de la passerelle, c’était le moment de vérité. Sally prit le temps d’écouter ce qu’il s’y passait, Freydis traduisant par liaison radio.

\- Shipmaster, je vous ordonne de contacter la flotte ! tonna un Elite.  
\- Les communications sont bloquées et notre construction artificielle semble être coupée.  
\- Ce n’est pas une excuse ! Les humains approchent, ils ne doivent pas porter la main sur son Excellence, le saint Prophète de l’Intendance !  
\- L’échec est puni, déclara une autre voix venant d’une autre espèce. 

Un bruit d’épée fut entendu depuis le couloir, les Elites semblant être sur le point de s’affronter. Freydis déverrouilla les portes et tout le commando entra sur la passerelle. Ils mitraillèrent à tout va, éliminant tout le personnel Covenant qu’ils pouvaient. L’Elite qui parlait plus tôt, fut stoppé par les tirs alors qu’il s’apprêtait à exécuter le Shipmaster, se faisant tuer à sa place. Cependant, deux Elites en armure rouge et dorée, avec des hallebardes, étaient plus inquiétants. Sally vit le commandant Silva se faire transpercer par l’une d’elles. Elle activa son bouclier de brassard et son épée à énergie, affrontant le second qui avait pris son épée. Les deux opposants s’affrontèrent, la Spartan finissant par parer l’Elite au bouclier, avant de lui enfoncer son épée dans le poitrail. Le second enragea, chargeant la Spartan. Henzen porta son répéteur jusqu’à la surchauffe, détruisant les boucliers de l’Elite, Sally l’acheva avec son épée.  
Ces guerriers supérieurs vaincus et ayant vu, de ses yeux, la puissance d’un Démon. Le Shipmaster se redressa, hurlant un ordre dans sa langue. Les Elites, encore vivants sur la passerelle, cessèrent de combattre et furent gardés en joue par les ODST. Il s’approcha de Sally.

\- Vous avez bien combattu, Démon. Nous vous offrons nous vies, dit-il, en anglais.  
\- Pourquoi vous rendre ?  
\- Le Prophète s’apprêtait à nous exécuter, comme un membre du conseil des maitres, pour un crime que nous n’avons pas commis.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Chef… Le moche en fauteuil se barre ! hurla Henzen. 

Effectivement, le Prophète tentait de fuir en appelant les Rapaces à son secours. Mais l’ODST attrapa une hallebarde et frappa le fauteuil, le déstabilisant légèrement. La Spartan le rattrapa, bondit sur le fauteuil et le jeta au sol. Elle ralluma son épée, qu’elle pointa sur le visage du Prophète.

\- Pas bouger ! Henzen, vous me le maitrisez !  
\- Oui, chef !  
\- Elite…  
\- Sangheili…  
\- Bien… Sangheili. Vous savez qu’on n’aura pas confiance, sur votre seule parole. Rendez-vous, avec vos hommes, en cellule. Cette preuve de bonne foi, sera discutée avec le Commandant Silva, quand il sera sur pied.  
\- A votre guise. Cependant, je ne vous garantis pas que le reste de l’équipage se rende.  
\- Alors ils ont creusé leur tombe.

Sally s’approcha de Silva, qui était mal en point. Elle ordonna aux ODST restants d’escorter les Elites, jusqu’aux cellules proches de la passerelle. Henzen embarquant le Prophète. Les marines vinrent, remplaçant les Helljumpers, avec tout le personnel Navy et le Commandant Fox. Cette dernière inséra Ankaa dans les systèmes du Truth & Réconciliation. L’IA lançant, immédiatement, les procédures de décollage. Le doc Valdez, s’accroupis examinant la blessure de Silva. Ce n’était pas encourageant, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

\- Spartan… commença Silva. Sortez mes hommes de là…  
\- On va le faire ensemble, monsieur. Vous… Survivez.  
\- Non… Je ne crois pas…  
\- Je ne peux rien faire, déclara Valdez.  
\- On va quitter le Halo, monsieur, avec vos hommes, repris Sally. Monsieur ?

Elle prit son pouls, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. La Spartan se releva, laissant Valdez lui fermer les yeux. Le commandant de la Base Alpha était décédé. Elle se tourna vers Fox, qui avait les deux hologrammes des IA, devant elle. Il était temps de quitter le Halo.

\- Rapport de situation.  
\- Tous les Pélicans et Falcons sont à bord. On n’attend plus personne, commenta Fox.  
\- Fermeture des boucliers des hangars et allumage des moteurs, déclara Ankaa.  
\- J’ai envoyé le message de bioscan clair à la flotte. Ils vont nous laisser passer, repris Freydis.  
\- Et le Parasite ?  
\- Les Covenants l’ont éliminé au hangar 4. Ce vaisseau est sain.  
\- Position du Lieutenant McKay, il faut qu’elle apprenne ce qu’il vient de se passer…  
\- Elle poursuit des saboteurs Elite, vers la salle des machines.  
\- Bien… Dites à Robinson d’aller prendre le hangar qui nous fait défaut. Je veux un statut des Covenants dans le navire.  
\- Il était en équipage minimal. Les derniers Elites sont poursuivis par McKay et il y a des affrontements entre Grognards et Rapaces, suite à notre capture du Prophète. Je vous tiens infor…

L’IA ne termina pas sa phrase, les moteurs venaient de subitement se couper. Le navire, qui sortait lentement de l’atmosphère, commençait à tomber vers le Halo. Toutes les consoles viraient au rouge, ils allaient se crasher.

\- On a perdu une conduite d’alimentation principale ! hurla Ankaa. Je ne peux rien faire !  
\- Moi si, repris Freydis. Dérivation vers les conduites secondaires, j’active le générateur de sous espace.  
\- Non ! Le Master Chief et les deux Pélicans ! On doit les récupérer ! tonna Fox.  
\- On n’a pas le choix, répondit l’IA.

Alors qu’il retombait, dangereusement, vers le Halo. Le Truth & Réconciliation initia une fenêtre de sous espace, plongeant dedans avant de percuter l’installation. Abandonnant le Chief et deux Pélicans, derrière lui. Le navire quitta le système, alors que ses composants internes étaient endommagés. Drifty allait pouvoir réparer, ils le savaient, mais ce serait trop tard pour la récupération.


	19. Survivants

Calendrier militaire : 22 Septembre 2552 07h00

Cela faisait deux heures et demie que le Truth and Réconciliation était passé en sous espace, à la place de se crasher sur le Halo. Toute la première heure avait été rythmée par les alarmes de bord, que le sabotage par des Elites avaient déclenchées, jusqu’à ce que Freydis parvienne à les couper. Sur la passerelle, aucun personnel de la Navy n’était réellement familier avec les commandes d’appareils Covenants, à l’exception du Commandant Fox qui courrait entre les consoles en étant assistée par Ankaa. Ce qu’il restait des ODST parcourait le navire à la recherche des dernières poches de résistance Covenantes, ainsi que de l’équipe du Lieutenant McKay. Seule une équipe menée par le Sergent-Chef Thomas Lister, ancien des équipes de Silva et bras droit de fortune de Robinson, restait sur la passerelle pour s’assurer qu’aucun ennemi ne tente de la reprendre.

Sally, escortée d’Henzen, parcourait les longs couloirs du navire à la recherche de Covenants. Elles avaient éliminé quelques Rapaces qui refusaient de se rendre, ainsi qu’une escouade de Grognards qui taxait ceux s’étant rendus d’hérétiques. L’ODST, fatiguée, finit par s’assoir contre l’une des cloisons. Elle retira son casque, le posant à côté d’elle et levant le regard vers Sally.

\- Il t’arrive de faire des pauses ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pose-moi la question lorsque nous serons assurés du contrôle du vaisseau.  
\- Bordel… Sally… On est sur un navire ennemi, contenant encore des Covenants. On a loupé le ramassage des derniers survivants et toi tu combats sans t’en soucier…

La Spartan s’accroupit devant elle, après s’être assurée que le couloir était vide. Elle retira son casque, plongeant ses yeux de braise dans le regard brun de l’ODST.

\- Ne pense pas que ça ne m’atteint pas. C’est 117 qu’on a laissé derrière…  
\- Il est quoi pour toi ?  
\- Le Spartan qui m’a sauvé la vie, quand j’étais encore une enfant.

Henzen n’ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer Sally. Noble-6 s’était toujours défendue à propos de 117, en disant que ce qui la liait à lui était personnel. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi, ce n’était pas du simple respect envers un de ses ainés. Sally devait littéralement la vie au Spartan le plus médiatisé. Elle fit la châtaine lui tendre une capsule, avec un sourire.

\- Capsule de caféine, dosage Spartan, mais je pense que tu l’encaisseras.  
\- Tu planques ça dans ton armure ?  
\- Paquetage standard, je pensais les avoir toutes croquées sur Reach. J’ai retrouvé celle-là avant l’assaut sur ce vaisseau.  
\- Je ne suis qu’une simple humaine…  
\- Tu es coriace, avec quelques injections tu ferais une bonne Spartan.

L’ODST leva à nouveau le regard, surprise de la déclaration. Elle avait vu les cicatrices sur le corps de Sally et savait que c’était un véritable blocage pour elle. Elle fit un sourire, comprenant qu’elle ne lui souhaitait pas ce martyr, c’était un simple compliment. Elle prit la capsule et la croqua.

Les effets furent immédiats, la dose étant prévue pour un Spartan, elle vit sa vue se brouiller pendant quelques secondes, avant de bondir. Elle était désorientée, surexcitée et prête à en découdre avec les Covenants. Elle senti le premier effet secondaire, portant sa main à son cœur.

\- C’est… puissant, ton truc…  
\- Coiffe ton casque, on a une heure avant que ça te couche.  
\- Compris.

Les deux femmes coiffèrent leur casque, reprenant leur progression dans les coursives du croiseur. Elles ne rencontrèrent que peu de résistance, les derniers Covenants se cachant dans des pièces peu explorées. Enfin, elles parvinrent jusqu’aux quartiers des dignitaires au sommet du navire. Il s’y trouvait un jardin et des hologrammes imitant le ciel. Ces derniers clignotaient, sous l’afflux inégal en énergie que le sabotage avait provoqué. C’était la dernière salle à fouiller, les ODST ayant sécurisé le reste du navire. Henzen s’apprêtait à annoncer le RAS, quand elle vit que Sally était toujours en traque.

La Spartan semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose, elle plaça son répéteur dans son dos, se saisissant de son épée. Elle ne l’activa pas, se contentant d’être vigilante et prête à activer la surcharge de son armure. Henzen n’aimait pas ça, elle serra la gâchette de son fusil, prête à ouvrir le feu. Deux Grognards des forces spéciales sortirent de camouflage, pour être immédiatement abattus par l’ODST. Ils furent suivis de deux autres, l’un d’eux voyant son visage être écrasé par la botte de la Spartan et l’autre recevoir le plasma de la rouquine.

Enfin, le véritable adversaire se montra. Il était grand et fin. Humanoïde sous une armure il ouvrit le feu d’une arme étrange vers l’ODST. Henzen reçu la décharge de plasma qui grilla ses boucliers, Sally activant sa surcharge pour servir de rempart à son équipière qui s’effondrait. Puis l’assaillant jeta son fusil, prenant un bâton avec une lame de chaque côté. La Spartan activa son épée, engagea le duel sous les yeux d’Henzen qui était au sol.

Le combat était vif et rapide, l’agilité du bâton contre celle de la Spartan. Les lames s’entrechoquèrent, le bâton résistant aux frappes de l’épée. Sally activa son bouclier de poignet, pour dévier certains des coups directs. Henzen se releva, activant la version modifiée que Drifty lui avait fabriquée et prenant son fusil à plasma. Se servant du siens comme bouclier anti-émeutes, elle se cacha derrière et ouvrit le feu sur l’assaillant. Son armure disposait de boucliers, comme les Elites, mais il était plus vif que ces derniers. L’ouverture offerte par l’ODST déstabilisa leur adversaire, ouvrant une ouverture à Sally pour placer un coup de pied dans son abdomen. L’alien fut désarmé et tomba au sol, à la merci des deux femmes.

La Spartan coupa son bouclier, pointant son épée vers la tête de son adversaire. Henzen remis son fusil à la cuisse et coupa son bouclier, reprenant son répéteur qu’elle pointa vers la tête de leur adversaire. Ce dernier releva son casque, pour signifier sa reddition, il n’était pas un Elite mais un Prophète, ses yeux bleus se levant vers la Spartan.

\- Tuez-moi, Démon.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Sally. Tu vas venir avec nous.  
\- Une femelle… Les Démons sont des femelles humaines…  
\- Pas tous. Maintenant debout, intima Sally. Jet, ramasse son casque.

La Spartan attrapa le bras du Prophète, le trainant jusqu’aux cellules du navire. Ils utilisaient deux blocs, l’un contenant tous les Covenants s’étant rendus et l’autre contenant les capturés. Faisant fi de la logique instaurée par les ODST, elle se rendit au premier. Techniquement, il s’était rendu après le combat. Sous le regard des Grognards et de l’équipe du Shipmaster, elle le jeta dans la dernière cellule disponible. Le Sergent Emma Corly, une ODST en armure de marines, s’approcha du duo.

\- Un nouveau locataire, chef ?  
\- Oui Sergent, répondit Sally. Faites attention, il ne s’est pas rendu pacifiquement.  
\- Alors pourquoi le mettre ici ? On a le bloc de Stern…  
\- Hors de question que je mette deux Prophètes au même endroit.  
\- Je ne suis pas un Prophète, créatures ignorantes ! scanda le prisonnier.  
\- C’est un Prélat, déclara le Shipmaster depuis sa cellule. Un combattant hautement qualifié au service des Prophètes, j’ignorais qu’il était à bord.

Sally retira son casque, s’approchant de la cellule de l’officier Elite. Elle fixa le guerrier qui restait droit et fier, malgré son emprisonnement. De soldat à soldat, il transpirait un certain respect entre eux, malgré la haine des Covenants que la Spartan avait.

\- Quel est ton nom, Shipmaster.  
\- Liro ‘Vorumee, Démone.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, tu vas m’appeler Lieutenant McNamara. Garde tes appellations religieuses pour les tiens.  
\- A votre guise.  
\- Que sont les Prélats ?  
\- Des combattants sélectionnés par les Hiérarques, obéissant uniquement aux Prophètes. Si l’un d’eux était à mon bord, c’était forcément pour surveiller Intendance.  
\- D’accord… soupira la Spartan. Tu vas expliquer tout ça au Sergent Corly, je veux savoir comment fonctionne la société Covenante. Mes supérieurs seront ravis de telles connaissances.  
\- Je n’ai aucune raison de parler à votre Sergent, elle n’a pas l’honneur d’avoir pris la passerelle.

Sally serra les poings, les Elites et leur maudit honneur. Comme si massacrer des milliards d’humains était honorable. Mais elle devait s’assurer de la collaboration de l’Elite, si elle voulait réparer efficacement le navire. Elle soupira, tournant la tête vers Henzen.

\- Jet, tu vas descendre au Lich te faire retaper et j’aurais un travail pour toi.  
\- Non je ne servirais pas de baby-sitter à un Covenant. Une fois m’a suffi.  
\- Tu étais dans l’équipe de passerelle et j’ai besoin de ces infos.  
\- Un jour je t’en collerais une, tu le sais ?

La Spartan s’approcha de l’ODST, un petit sourire se formant sur son visage. Jet déglutit sous son casque, provoquer Sally n’était pas la meilleure des idées au vu de leur situation. Mais la châtaine se contenta de tendre la joue.

\- Ne te loupe pas.  
\- Tu es une Spartan…  
\- Je ne riposterais pas, montre-moi que tu en as dans le pantalon.

Jet soupira, se maudissant d’avoir la langue bien pendue. Coincée, elle colla une droite à Sally qui ne bougea presque pas. Même si c’était son équipière, elle fut prise de terreur en la voyant approcher ses mains de son casque. Corly se prépara à intervenir, mais la Spartan retirait juste le casque de l’ODST, avant de lui adresser un franc sourire.

\- Va te faire retaper, Jet. Interroge l’Elite et quand nous aurons du temps libre… Rejoins moi aux quartiers des dignitaires.  
\- Oui… Chef…

Sally, maitrisant sa force augmentée, donna deux tapes sur la joue d’Henzen avant de lui rendre son casque. L’ODST vit de la fierté dans le regard de sa camarade. Elle qui avait pourtant haïs les Spartans, avant leur départ de Reach, elle avait gagné le respect de l’un d’entre eux, probablement même son amitié. Elle quitta les cellules quand la décélération du navire se fit sentir, ils étaient enfin sortis du sous espace.

Sally couru à la passerelle, où elle trouva Fox assise dans le fauteuil du Prophète. Elle était accompagnée de l’Adjudant Robinson et du pilote de pélican de Silva, le Lieutenant Stanley Peterson ou Cookie de son nom de code. Ils furent rejoints par le médecin de la base Alpha, qui arriva juste après la Spartan. Robinson retira son casque, son visage n’augurant rien de bon.

\- Rapport de situation, ordonna Fox.  
\- Mes gars sont encore en train de soigner les blessés à bord du Lich, mais il va me falloir une véritable infirmerie, déclara Valdez.  
\- Freydis a repéré l’infirmerie Covenante, répondit Fox. Vous allez y installer la vôtre.  
\- Bien, mon commandant.

Vint le tour du pilote, il s’avança pour saluer le Commandant et la Spartan.

\- Mes gars sont encore en train de débarquer tout le matériel, dit-il. Le Premier Maitre Coulson et ses pilotes de Longsword lorgnent sur les Seraphs. Elle pense pouvoir monter un escadron de défense rapidement.  
\- D’après le Premier Maitre Price, décédée sur l’anneau, répondit Sally. L’interface de ces choses est dangereuse pour le pilote.  
\- Nous avons un ingénieur Covenant, chef. Il peut modifier ça, maintenant qu’on est sortis du Sous Espace, nous sommes à découvert. Un escadron de proximité est primordial.  
\- Nous ajouterons ça à la liste des travaux de Drifty, répondit Fox. Adjudant Robinson ?

L’ODST s’avança à son tour, le poid des morts lui pesant de plus en plus.

\- Nous avons trouvé le corps du Lieutenant McKay, ainsi que ceux de ses hommes. Ils sont tombés en affrontant les saboteurs en salle des machines.  
\- Je vois… soupira Sally. Dans ce cas, vous assurez le commandement de tous les fantassins à bord… Sous-lieutenant Robinson.  
\- Oui chef.  
\- Préparez leurs funérailles, être à bord d’un navire capturé ne nous prive pas de notre devoir.  
\- Bien chef.  
\- Et vous Sally ? demanda Fox.  
\- Vaisseau entièrement sécurisé et nous avons capturé un Prélat Covenant. J’ai chargé Jet d’interroger le Shipmaster. Avec de la chance, on rentrera avec des informations sur l’ennemi.  
\- Ce qui n’est pas gagné, répondit le Commandant. Freydis et Drifty ne sont pas très optimistes… Au mieux, on en a pour trois mois de réparations…  
\- Nos vivres tiendront jusque-là ? demanda Peterson.  
\- En rationnant, oui. Mais Freydis a repéré une planète habitable, non loin. Dès que les moteurs conventionnels seront réparés, on s’y rendra pour refaire le plein d’eau et soulager le système de survie. Avec de la chance, on aura des animaux comestibles à chasser.  
\- Autre chose, mon Commandant ? demanda Peterson.  
\- Oui, Sally McNamara est désormais mon commandant en second, dit-elle en fixant la Spartan. Lieutenant Commandant, je compte sur vous pour garder l’ordre dans l’équipage.  
\- Oui, Commandant, répondit Sally.  
\- Rompez.

Ils saluèrent tous le Commandant, avant de quitter la passerelle. Sally grommela, de tous les honneurs qu’elle pouvait recevoir c’était le pire. Elle n’avait jamais été contre les promotions, mais être le second d’un officier Navy dans le contexte actuel n’était pas pour la ravir. Elle recoiffa son casque, partant effectuer une dernière patrouille dans le navire pour s’assurer qu’il était réellement dératisé de toute présence ennemie.

Trois heures plus tard, elle était dans les quartiers des dignitaires où Drifty avait installé tout son matériel. Elle avait voulu les laisser à Fox, mais le Commandant avait préféré laisser un sanctuaire à la Spartan et à son escouade de deux. Henzen était aussi venue installer ses affaires, après son passage à l’infirmerie. L’armure de l’ODST était posée sur des caisses, cette dernière rayon les noms des morts sur son bras, entre deux lampées d’alcool. Elle fut rejointe par Sally, qui avait retiré son armure.

\- On est plus que deux…  
\- Je sais… On connaissait tous les risques.  
\- Pas le Parasite… Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?  
\- Je l’ignorais… Je l’ai appris après ma téléportation hors du Phantom, sans moyen de vous prévenir et coincée dans une structure remplie de ces choses… J’ai… Failli devenir l’un d’eux.

Henzen écarquilla les yeux d’horreur, alors que Sally baissait son col pour lui montrer l’endroit où l’appendice d’une forme d’infection avait tenté de l’attaquer. Jet toucha la blessure, occasionnant une grimace à la Spartan, qui ne bougea cependant pas. Elle finit par venir se mettre face à son équipière, en lui tendant la flasque et le couteau.

\- A ton tour.  
\- Je l’ai déjà fait, je ne savais pas si tu voulais attendre, dit-elle en remontant sa manche pour le prouver. Tu encaisses moins bien les décès que moi.  
\- Et tu cicatrise plus vite… Foutu biogel dans ton armure.  
\- Je cicatrice naturellement plus vite, tu as oublié que je suis une Spartan ?  
\- Quand tu n’as pas ton armure, j’ai tendance à l’oublier. Du moins… Maintenant je l’oublie.  
\- Je suis sensée comprendre quoi ?  
\- Que cette maudite rixe entre ODST et Spartan est idiote… Je l’ai compris à ton contact, je suis même certaine que c’est une magouille de l’ONI cette haine…  
\- Je suis de l’ONI, ricana Sally.  
\- Pas pour moi. A mes yeux tu n’es pas un agent ONI et tu n’es pas une Spartan. Tu es ma sœur d’armes, une grande timbrée pour qui je donnerais ma vie.  
\- Le sentiment est partagé, Jet.  
\- Les Spartans ont des sentiments ? ricana Henzen.  
\- Je réapprends, avec toi et les autres, à être humaine. Je… Je veux être autre chose que la machine à tuer servant des Amiraux véreux… Je ne veux plus être la louve solitaire. J’ai retrouvé un semblant d’humanité au contact de tout le monde à bord… Je veux continuer.  
\- Alors compte sur moi pour t’aider, Sally. Mais avant… Tu vas prendre une cuite.  
\- Je suis Spartan… Tu seras saoule avant moi.  
\- Tais-toi et bois, ricana Henzen en lui tendant la flasque.

Sally se saisit de la flasque, la portant à ses lèvres pour en boire l’alcool. Elle savait que ça ne lui ferait pas grand-chose, mais elle ne voulait pas vexer Jet. Cette opération, depuis qu’elle avait frôlé la mort aux Chantiers d’Aszod, avait effrité le conditionnement de Headhunter. Elle redevenait un soldat, comme les autres Nobles. Elle devait l’être, pour leur mémoire, pour Jet et pour elle-même.

Depuis la passerelle, Fox avait observé tout leur échange sur le circuit de sécurité. Elle eut un sourire, Cortana avait eu tord en la mettant en garde contre l’assassin qu’avait été Noble-6. Satisfaite de ce qu’elle avait vu, elle ordonna à Freydis de couper la sécurité des quartiers de Sally. La Spartan avait mérité un peu de tranquillité.


	20. Le Prophète de l’Intendance

Calendrier militaire : 15 Octobre 2552 19h00

Un mois s’était écoulé depuis la sortie du sous espace du Truth & Réconciliation. L’équipage s’était enfoncé dans une sorte de routine, entre les réparations du navire et la surveillance des Covenants capturés. Les Grognards furent rapidement mis à contribution, pour effectuer les réparations et la maintenance aux côtés des Ingénieurs, sous la surveillance des Marines de Corly qui avaient pris les patrouilles de bord. Stern continuant d’assurer la surveillance des cellules. Les aliens, menés par un Ultra nommé Zlik, faisaient tout pour se rendre utiles et avaient gagné un bon traitement de la part de leurs geôliers.

Changeant de stratégie, pour obtenir des informations de la part de Elites, Sally décida de laisser Freydis diffuser tous ce qu’ils savaient sur le Halo. Le bloc du Shipmaster fut relativement réceptif, aux informations données, alors que celui où était retenu Intendance hurlait à l’hérésie. Henzen ne fut pas très douée pour récolter des informations, malgré son statut d’adversaire honorable aux yeux des Elites. Elle finit par être remplacée par Sally, qui vint écouter le Shipmaster.

Il fut conduit à une salle d’interrogatoire et assit sur une chaise. La Spartan se présenta en uniforme devant lui, ce qui le surpris, il l’avait toujours vue en armure. Ses mandibules bougèrent, imitant un rictus d’amusement.

\- Vous semblez bien frêle, Spartan, vêtue ainsi.  
\- Je peux encore vous faire mal, je n’ai pas besoin de mon armure pour tuer un Elite.  
\- J’en suis persuadé, que me voulez-vous aujourd’hui ?

La Spartan s’asseyait en face de lui, posant le bâton du Prélat face à l’Elite.

\- Parlez-moi de cette arme.  
\- Une arme de femme, réplique des bâtons utilisés par les enfants Sangheilis pour s’entrainer.  
\- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes face à une femme, mesurez vos propos, Shipmaster.  
\- Il n’y a aucune insulte. Les femmes Sangheilis sont formées au combat, pour défendre nos foyers en l’absence des guerriers. Elles utilisent beaucoup ces bâtons à lames doubles, l’arme a été reprise par certains Prélats.  
\- Je vois… Et le fusil ? demanda-t-elle en le posant.  
\- Conception entièrement San’Shyuum, utilisée uniquement par les Prélats. Votre Huragok vous en dira davantage.

Elle soupira, évidement c’étaient des questions pour Drifty. L’Ingénieur était déjà débordé, avec toutes les réparations et elle n’avait pas le temps de le déranger avec ça. ‘Vorumee vit les moues de la Spartan, se redressant dans son siège.

\- Les réparations ne se passent pas aussi bien que prévu, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas…  
\- Je l’imagine aisément, votre personnel humain n’est pas formé à utiliser nos commandes. Votre Commandant Fox ne peut pas tout faire seule.  
\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Sally en soupirant.  
\- On est tous dans la même panade, Spartan. Laissez nous vous aider à réparer le navire et on rentrera tous chez nous.  
\- Fox ne vous libérera jamais et je la comprends.  
\- Je ne vous parle pas d’oublier la haine entre nos peuples, Spartan. Je vous parle de survie.

Sally serra le poing, elle savait combien l’Elite avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les massacres causés par les siens. Avoir une conversation cordiale avec lui, lui demandait déjà beaucoup d’efforts. Elle ne portait pas son armure à la demande de Fox, qui ne voulait pas qu’elle use de la force augmentée par celle-ci pour le frapper. Les Elites n’étaient pas des Ingénieurs, ils n’étaient pas des esclaves et n’avaient pas sa compassion, ils étaient les maitres et les responsables de massacres. Elle allait rétorquer, quand les lumières vacillèrent. Elle se leva brusquement, quelque chose clochait.

\- Freydis, statut, ordonna Sally.

L’IA ne répondit pas, a la place se fut sa radio qui crépita.

\- Sally, ici Jet, j’ai débranché Freydis. Dis-moi que tu es à proximité de ton armure.  
\- Négatif, répondit la Spartan en prenant sa radio. Je suis en salle d’interrogatoire avec le Shipmaster. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- L’IA Covenant a brisé les entraves des nôtres, Fox a dû débrancher Ankaa. Elle a ouvert toutes les cellules.  
\- Et merde ! pesta la Spartan. Attends-moi à notre QG avec Freydis.  
\- Vous ne survivrez pas seule, déclara l’Elite.  
\- Tu ne bouge pas d’ici, intima la Spartan en posant sa radio.

La porte s’ouvrit, le Shipmaster reprenant ses réflexes, attrapa le fusil du Prélat et abbatit les deux Rapaces venus les exécuter. Il jeta l’arme sur la table, allant ramasser les fusils à plasmas utilisés par leurs assaillants. Il en jeta un à Sally, qui l’attrapa au vol.

\- Vous n’avez pas le choix, Spartan.  
\- Alors passez devant, je dois rejoindre mon armure.  
\- Vous n’en aurez pas le temps, Intendance va tenter de reprendre la Passerelle avec les Sangheilis emprisonnés avec lui. S’il réussit, il videra l’air du vaisseau et nous mourrons tous.  
\- Bordel ! 

Sally attrapa sa radio, alors que l’Elite hurlait à ses compagnons de les rejoindre depuis le bloc voisin. Les Elites entraient dans le bloc reconverti en salle d’interrogatoire, alors qu’elle parvenait à joindre quelqu’un. Ce fut le Lieutenant Robinson qui répondit en premier.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel, chef ? demanda l’ODST.  
\- Les Covenants se sont libérés, éliminez tous ceux qui sont avec le premier Prophète capturé.  
\- J’aimerais bien, mais je suis coincé dans le Lich… Les hangars se sont ouverts sans prévenir.  
\- Les autres officiers de commandement ?  
\- Valdez est bloqué à l’infirmerie et Peterson inspectait un des hangars… Je crains le pire.  
\- Ici Peterson, s’invita le Lieutenant. Dites-moi que c’est simplement notre IA qui débloque.  
\- Négatif Lieutenant, on a une évasion sur les bras.  
\- Magnifique ! Je suis coincé dans un Phantom et mes pilotes sont encore en train de travailler à bord des Seraphs pour apprendre à les piloter…

Sally pesta, jetant un œil aux Elites en train de s’équiper. Les humains étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du vaisseau, bloqués par des portes verrouillées et ils n’avaient pas Freydis pour les ouvrir. Elle tenta d’autres fréquences, les sous-officiers étaient sa dernière chance.

\- Stern, Lister, Corly ? Dites-moi que vous êtes là !  
\- Ici Stern, je suis coincé aux baraquements avec tous les hommes n’étant pas de quart. C’est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Ici Corly, je suis sur la passerelle avec le Commandant. Quels sont vos ordres ?  
\- Tenez la passerelle et Stern, barricadez-vous.  
\- Ici Lister, je ne suis pas loin de votre position, je vous rejoins.  
\- Passez par l’armurerie et amenez-moi une armure ODST, je suis à poil !  
\- Oui chef !  
\- Henzen, reconnexion de Freydis sur mon ordre.  
\- Compris Sally. J’ai bien entendu, tu vas enfiler une ODST ?  
\- Je n’aurais pas le temps de venir chercher ma Mjölnir… Barricade toi dans notre QG.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne discute pas ! Tu as notre salut dans ta poche !

Elle entendit l’ODST grogner, puis elle rangea sa radio dans sa poche. Elle soupira en voyant les Elites totalement équipés. Ce qu’elle voulait éviter était en train de se produire, des Covenants étaient à nouveau armés à bord du vaisseau. Les ODST entrèrent, mettant immédiatement en joue les aliens. Quatre d’entre eux étaient armés, deux autres portant l’armure pour Sally. Lister s’avança, le Shipmaster le laissant passer. Il retira son casque, jetant un regard d’incompréhension à la Spartan.

\- Chef, pourquoi sont-ils armés ?  
\- Ça ne me plait pas non plus… Mais on est à cours d’options. On est les seules personnes à être libres de nos mouvements à bord, en dehors de Jet Henzen.  
\- Et où est-elle ?  
\- Je lui aie ordonné de se barricader dans mes quartiers, avec Freydis.  
\- Je vois… Ils n’ont pas intérêt à merder ou je les bute moi-même !  
\- C’est mon affaire, Sergent-Chef. Aidez-moi à enfiler l’armure.

Les ODST s’approchèrent d’elle, alors qu’elle retirait son uniforme pour enfiler la combinaison ODST. Puis ils l’aidèrent à enfiler rapidement l’armure. Elle n’était pas ravie, la protection de son armure lui manquait et elle se sentait engoncée dans celle-ci. Elle récupéra son épée et un répéteur à plasma. Avant qu’ils ne puissent donner la charge, le Prélat entra en portant son casque sous le bras.

\- Mes armes, je vous prie.  
\- Retournez à votre cellule, on laisse le bénéfice du doute aux Eli… Sangheilis, mais pas à vous, répondit Sally.  
\- Vous ne pouvez faire la fine bouche, Spartan, rétorqua le Prélat. Si vous dites vrais à propos des anneaux sacrés, alors Intendance ne cherche pas uniquement à condamner l’équipage de ce navire… Mais toute forme de vie pensante, en voulant se rendre à un autre anneau.  
\- Comment savez-vous ce qu’il prépare ?  
\- Tels étaient les ordres de la flotte, trouver un anneau et prévenir Grande Bonté. Intendance veut très surement en trouver un autre, pour rentrer victorieux à la cité sainte.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Clarté a été précis, si Intendance outrepassait ses droits ou mettait en danger le Covenant, je me devais de l’éliminer. Vos révélations sur les anneaux ne me libèrent pas de mon devoir.

Elle soupira, jetant le fusil au Prélat qui l’attrapa avant de saisir de son bâton. Il coiffa son casque, se postant avec les guerriers Elites. Ils étaient face aux humains, qui les gardaient en joue. Lister leva le regard vers Sally, comme ‘Vorumee le baissait vers elle. La Spartan étant la seule raison de l’absence de tirs. Elle marcha au milieu d’eux.

\- Ils ne sont pas nombreux mais ont l’IA Covenante avec eux. Dès qu’on tiendra la passerelle, nous rebrancherons les nôtres et éliminerons cette saleté, déclara Sally. Je sais qu’on veut nous écharper entre nous et la situation ne serait pas si extrême… J’aurais déjà renvoyé le Shipmaster et ses hommes en cellule. Mais nous n’avons pas le choix, on doit s’entraider pour notre survie à tous. Si le Prophète de l’Intendance reprend la passerelle, on est tous morts.  
\- Ça nous apprendra à faire des prisonniers, grogna Lister.  
\- Allons reprendre notre vaisseau, on fera le compte de nos erreurs plus tard.  
\- Chef, oui Chef ! tonna l’ODST.

Elle coiffa son casque, de même que Lister, puis elle passa son répéteur à l’épaule pour commencer à avancer vers la sortie des cellules. Suivie des ODST et des Covenants, ils rencontrèrent que quelques Rapaces, qu’ils éliminèrent sans mal. Ils étaient dans la partie tribord du navire et les cellules des assaillants étaient dans la partie bâbord. Sally pesta intérieurement, un Dévot était dans les prises de combat et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi. Il s’était laissé prendre en faisant mine d’avoir perdu le combat, précisément pour ce moment. Le groupe contourna la passerelle, s’assurant que Fox n’ait pas besoin de rouvrir les portes.

Ils finirent par arriver au couloir menant aux portes bâbord, le Dévot était bien présent, en train de mener l’assaut. En comptant les Elites, elle remarqua qu’il n’en manquait que deux. Du côté des Rapaces, il en manquait peu aussi. Elle leva la tête vers Lister, qui comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Il eut un sourire sous son casque.

\- Compris, je m’en occupe avec mes gars.  
\- Prenez l’équipe du Shipmaster avec vous… Je dis à Henzen de me rejoindre.  
\- Quel est votre plan ?  
\- Attaque simultanée sur les deux groupes, je pense savoir où s’est retranché le Prophète.  
\- Vos quartiers…  
\- Précisément.

Elle se sépara du groupe, le Prélat la suivant malgré ses grognements. Ils progressèrent rapidement, les quelques Rapaces séparés du groupe ayant été éliminés par les rares membres d’équipage n’étant pas emprisonnés dans des salles. Elle guida le Prélat vers une pièce abandonnée, non loin de ses quartiers. Jet Henzen l’y attendait, les bras croisés.

\- Comment tu as deviné que j’étais là ? demanda l’ODST.  
\- Dès que j’ai remarqué l’absence du Prophète à l’assaut de la passerelle, j’ai deviné qu’il s’était réfugié chez nous.  
\- Et pourquoi l’autre moche te suis ?  
\- Longue histoire… soupira Sally. Tu es prête à botter des culs de Covenants ?  
\- Evidement ! Je suis née pour tuer du Covenant !

Sally ricana, alors que son amie attrapait son répéteur. La Spartan s’approcha, lui tendant un objet qu’elle avait prit sur son uniforme. Henzen écarquilla les yeux, le prenant délicatement et l’activant.

\- Bon sang… Drifty a fini de l’adapter à ma main ! Magnifique !

Henzen tenait une épée identique à celle de Sally. Le Prélat leur jeta un regard amusé, ces humaines savaient manier les épées à énergie, ce qui était peu commun. Le trio quitta ensuite la pièce, se dirigeant vers les quartiers réquisitionnés par la Spartan et l’ODST. Se mettant en embuscade, elle donna le feu vert pour que l’équipe du bas lance son assaut, pendant qu’ils lançaient le leur.

Lister reçu l’ordre, mais il était déjà en train de combattre. Ils n’avaient pas été repérés, mais le Dévot était parvenu à forcer la porte et entrer sur la passerelle. Abby n’eut pas le temps d’utiliser les armes du fauteuil d’Intendance, qu’elle avait réquisitionné, qu’un tir de plasma l’en délogeait. Touchée à l’épaule, elle se trainait jusqu’à la fosse des opérateurs, pendant que les Marines tentaient de défendre le pont. Corly, l’ODST survivante des forces de Silva, tint tête aux aliens et eut un grand sourire en voyant l’assaut dans leur dos. Jusqu’à ce qu’une épée lui déchire les omoplates.

\- Bordel ! Emma ! tonna Lister.

Il chargea sans faire attention à la lame pouvant le tuer, mais fut jeté sur le côté par le Shipmaster qui engagea le combat contre le Dévot. Les ODST et les Elites éliminant les derniers Rapaces et Elites ennemis. Le Dévot fit claquer ses mandibules, face à son ancien supérieur.

\- Vous êtes fou de croire aux mensonges des humains.  
\- Leur construction apporte des informations de l’Anneau Sacré, dans la langue des Dieux, cela ne peut être un mensonge.  
\- Hérétique !

Le duel entre les deux Elites se poursuivit, jusqu’à ce que l’épée du Shipmaster perfore le poitrail du Dévot. Il poussa un cri de victoire, de même que ses hommes qui vinrent aider les autres survivants. Lister se releva et s’approcha de l’officier, qui plaçait déjà ses hommes aux consoles.

\- Merci… soupira l’ODST. Cette lame m’aurait tranché en deux…  
\- Il n’y pas de quoi, répondit l’Elite avant de fixer Fox. Commandant, je reprends le contrôle. Dites à vos hommes de brancher votre intelligence dès que les miens auront isolé la nôtre.  
\- Pas comme si j’avais le choix… grogna Abby.

Dans ses quartiers, Sally avait mené la charge avec Henzen et le Prélat. Les six Rapaces restants n’avaient pas posé de réel problème à l’ODST. La Spartan et le San’Shyuum s’occupant des Elites, le second fut rapidement découpé par les doubles lames de l’alien. Du côté de Sally, elle reçu un tir de barreau à combustible, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce. Elle vola sur le côté, ses boucliers la protégeant partiellement et son armure éclatant sous l’impact. Elle se reçu au sol, désarmée de son épée. L’Elite s’approcha pour l’achever, mais fut frappé par surprise de la lame d’Henzen, l’ODST protégeant la Spartan.

\- Dans tes rêves, tête de lézard !

L’auteur du tir était le Prophète de l’Intendance, qui déglutit en voyant le Prélat bondir sur lui. Il rampa au sol, une fois désarmé. Affolé par son compatriote qui s’avançait, ses deux lames allumées.

\- Je suis le Prophète de l’Intendance ! Je suis ton supérieur, Prélat !   
\- Par décret du Prophète de la Clarté, je suis juge et juré. Votre projet met en danger l’Alliance Covenante, ainsi que la vie dans ce secteur de la Galaxie. Votre sentence est la mort.  
\- Non ! Attendez ! Non ! 

Le Prélat abbatit sa lame sur le Prophète de l’Intendance, le décapitant d’un coup sec. Il vint ensuite se présenter aux deux femmes, Henzen avait retiré le casque de Sally qui crachait du sang.

\- Je crois que j’ai un poumon perforé… Vous avez vraiment des armures de merde, ricana la Spartan malgré la douleur.  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment de plaisanter… soupira Henzen. On a repris le navire, on a tous besoin de toi… dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le Prélat. La trousse de soin est celle avec une croix blanche dessus, ramenez là !

Il inclina la tête, trouvant rapidement la petite valise qu’il déposa à côté de l’ODST. Il restait droit, observant la scène et cherchant à comprendre les humains. Ils avaient été ses ennemis, mais ils l’avaient laissé combattre à leurs côtés, accomplissant ainsi sa mission. Il se souvenait aussi de ce que les Huragoks disaient à leur propos, ou des rumeurs venant du navire sacré au centre de Grande Bonté. Peut être que les Covenants faisaient fausse route, les informations de l’IA allaient dans ce sens.  
Henzen usa de la biomousse, sur les blessures les plus importantes de la Spartan. Avant de lui injecter de la morphine à très haut dosage. Sally fit un sourire.

\- Tu veux me droguer ?  
\- Tais-toi ! J’essaie de te sauver la vie.  
\- Rebranche Freydis… Au feu vert de la passerelle… La survie de l’équipage est plus importante…  
\- Tu commences à me les…  
\- Je vais le faire, déclara le Prélat en interrompant Henzen.

Jet leva le regard vers l’alien, qui tendait la main. Sally soupira, avant d’hocher la tête. L’ODST lui tendit la puce de Freydis. Il la prit, avant de se rendre au terminal pour la connecter. Sur la passerelle, Fox avait été réinstallée dans son fauteuil, observant les diagrammes du cloisonnement provoqué par les Elites, pendant qu’on appliquait de la biomousse sur sa brulure. Elle tenait la carte d’Ankaa, à côté du terminal pour la connecter. Le Shipmaster se tourna vers elle.

\- Maintenant, Commandant !

Elle connecta Ankaa, qui apparut en hologramme.

\- Recherche de mère dans le système, mère absente…  
\- McNamara ! Reconnectez Freydis ! beugla Fox dans sa radio.

Freydis apparut peu après, personne ne sachant que c’était le Prélat qui l’avait rebranchée. L’IA orangée se tint aux côtés de la bleutée. Elles matérialisèrent l’intelligence Covenante, qui n’était qu’un simple fluide blanc.

\- Que ? déclara l’IA Covenante. Que signifie tout ceci ?  
\- Pour avoir mis en danger l’équipage du Truth & Réconciliation, vous êtes condamné à l’effacement, déclara Freydis.  
\- Le Monitor et le Halo ont tout changé, intelligences primitives. Le Parasite vous consumera et le Confinement sera déclenché, ramenant la paix face au chaos de la vie organique.  
\- Votre directive première est faussée, une erreur de programmation, conclus Ankaa.  
\- Effacement en cours, repris Freydis.

Aidée par les Elites, les deux IA détruisirent chaque bloc de l’Intelligence Covenante, la dernière trace des idéaux visant à activer les Halos. Puis les aliens déposèrent leurs armes, Lister levant le regard vers Fox, ne sachant que faire.

\- Nous allons reprendre le contrôle du navire et offrir des funérailles à nos morts…  
\- Bien chef, répondit Lister avant de désigner les Elites. Et eux ?  
\- Je pense qu’ils ont mérité leur liberté et je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour réparer tout ce merdier.  
\- Bien chef !

Les Elites inclinèrent la tête par respect et gratitude, Fox leur répondant par un sourire en coin. Les portes se rouvrirent, permettant à l’équipage de circuler et Sally put être transportée en urgence à l’infirmerie par le Prélat et Henzen.


	21. Sally McNamara

Calendrier militaire : 16 Octobre 2552 10h00

Une journée s’était écoulée depuis l’assaut des forces d’Intendance. Débarrassés de l’IA Covenante, Drifty et ses Ingénieurs avaient pu remettre en service les moteurs conventionnels. Fox pu ainsi mettre le cap sur la planète habitable la plus proche et y poser le vaisseau. Retenus par leurs répulseurs et l’ascenseur gravitationnel, ils avaient enfin un point d’attache. Les Elites du Shipmaster se mirent à aider les humains, n’ayant pas possibilité de faire mieux et s’assurant de la survie commune, même si la méfiance était toujours présente. Les Grognards, qui s’étaient illustrés en défendant les Ingénieurs, au prix de lourdes pertes, furent aussi libérés. Seul le cas du Prélat restait à déterminer, même s’il était défendu par Henzen. Mais avec Sally sur un lit d’hôpital, il avait été reconduit dans sa cellule.

Les soldats de l’UNSC restants, offrirent des funérailles à leur frères tombés pendant cet assaut, de même que Liro ‘Vorumee à ses deux camarades Elites tombés pendant l’attaque du Prophète et Zlik à la moitié de ses frères Grognards. Fox convoqua tous les officiers pour un conseil en plein air, malgré toutes les recommandations du Sergent Lister. La Compagnie Zulu étant déployée pour protéger les environs de l’ascenseur gravitationnel, avec les ODST de Lister. Le Premier Maitre Coulson ayant commencé à faire ses exercices aux commandes des Seraphs. L’ex Shipmaster fut convié et se présenta aux humains à l’extérieur. Abby n’avait pas quitté son fauteuil, en particulier depuis qu’elle avait le bras en écharpe.

\- Nous sommes posés… soupira Fox. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’on est sortis d’affaire.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire, Commandant ? demanda Robinson.  
\- Le circuit d’alimentation est toujours endommagé et aucune IA ne veut risquer un saut en sous espace sur les circuits de secours. Je suis de leur avis.  
\- On l’a pourtant fait, commenta Peterson.  
\- Pour nous sauver d’un crash qui nous aurait tous tués… Ensuite… Je suis réaliste, ça fait un mois qu’on est partis, je crains qu’on ne puisse pas retrouver les autres survivants.

Des grognements s’élevèrent, c’était la réalité que personne ne voulait entendre. Depuis un mois c’était plus ou moins admis, silencieusement. Mais l’entendre de vive voix, c’était confirmer ce que personne ne voulait admettre. A leurs yeux, ils étaient les derniers survivants du Halo en dehors de la flotte de Particular Justice. Fox soupira, avant de diriger son regard vers l’Elite.

\- ‘Vorumee, votre estimation du temps de réparation.  
\- Si j’ai bien compris votre mesure du temps… Les Huragoks auront terminé dans quinze de vos jours.  
\- Bien, Drifty ?  
\- Je confirme les dires du Sangheili, déclara l’Ingénieur par radio. Mais je préconiserais trois jours de marge d’erreur.  
\- Compris, dit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers les soldats.

Peterson, qui n’avait rien à ajouter, resta silencieux. Le regard bleu du Commandant fixant principalement Valdez. Mais ce fut Robinson qui parla le premier, le vétéran s’avançant vers Fox.

\- Les gars ne sont pas ravis de voir les Covenants en liberté, les sous-officiers s’assurent qu’on n’ait pas de rixes… Mais les blessures restent ouvertes pour nous tous.  
\- Continuez dans cette voie, on n’a pas survécu au Halo et à la tentative du Prophète pour nous écharper maintenant.  
\- Oui Commandant.  
\- Valdez ?  
\- L’infirmerie se libère, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle et j’adorerais avoir votre accord pour en chasser le Sergent Henzen…  
\- Je sais déjà tout ça, rétorqua le Commandant. Je veux un rapport sur l’état de santé de Sally.  
\- Son état est stable, elle a des côtes cassées et un poumon perforé… Ainsi que des brulures au second et troisième degré sur tout le côté gauche du corps. La biomousse a permis de la stabiliser rapidement et elle ne devrait pas garder de séquelles durables, sa condition de Spartan lui permettant de cicatriser rapidement.  
\- Est-elle réveillée ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Tenez-moi au courant, rompez.

Tout le monde salua le Commandant, avant de retourner à l’Ascenseur gravitationnel. Elle tourna son fauteuil vers la nature qui était vierge de toute présence humaine, profitant de ce moment de calme. ‘Vorumee s’approcha d’elle, sous le regard méfiant des ODST.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour la Spartan, je me trompe ?  
\- Disons que j’ai appris à respecter et à apprécier cette tête de mule.  
\- C’est un Démon, selon les Prophètes…  
\- Et selon vous ?  
\- Une Guerrière qui aurait sa place sur Shanghelios. Elle a mon respect.  
\- Ce qui est surement beaucoup, venant de vous. Pourtant ses méthodes vous feraient changer d’avis, si vous les connaissiez…  
\- J’ai entendu vos soldats parler de son opération ZIZANIE et il y a des rumeurs sur ce qu’elle était avant.  
\- Et donc ? demanda Fox curieuse.  
\- J’ai plongé mon regard dans le siens, la guerre est universelle et transcende les races. Je n’ai pas vu l’assassin des rumeurs, j’ai vu une guerrière brisée rachetant son honneur.  
\- Elle en dirait surement autant de vous, soupira Fox. Vous qui tuiez des humains, maintenant vous nous aidez. Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous pardonner.  
\- On a tous nos blessures, Commandant Fox, répondit l’Elite. En guérir ne dépends que de nous.

Sur ces mots, il déposa son insigne de Shipmaster sur le fauteuil d’Abby, lui reconnaissant officiellement le commandement du Truth & Réconciliation. Après tout, il n’était qu’un Ultra ayant été promu pour remplacer celui que le Master Chief avait tué. Abby inclina seulement la tête, il n’y avait pas besoin de mots pour appuyer le geste de l’Elite. Puis il parti vers l’ascenseur, pour se remettre au travail. Abby rentra à son tour, laissant la Compagnie Zulu et les ODST commencer leurs exercices de terrain. Elle avait encore fort à faire pour assurer leur départ.

Dans l’infirmerie, Henzen était au chevet de Sally depuis la bataille. Elle s’était uniquement absentée pour dormir et manger, revenant au matin sans son armure. Elle restait au chevet, le Magnum modifié à la cuisse et l’épée accrochée à la ceinture. Valdez soupirait à chaque fois qu’il la voyait, mais il n’avait pas le cœur de renvoyer l’ODST. Il savait par quoi elle était passée, sur Reach elle avait vu toute son escouade se faire massacrer, avant d’être envoyée dans celle ayant récupéré Freydis, qui avait aussi massacrée. Enfin, de celle qu’elle avait montée avec Sally, elles étaient les deux seules survivantes. N’importe quel soldat, même un ODST, pouvait craquer après avoir été tant de fois le seul survivant. Qu’elle s’accroche à la survie de la Spartan était humain et logique.

Sur le lit, Sally était vêtue d’une simple blouse d’hôpital. Elle était endormie, restant immobile dans son sommeil. Jet observait les plaies se refermer seules, à chaque nouvelle injection du Doc. Ce spectacle était fascinant, mais la terrifiait un peu. Elle savait que la Spartan était solide, elle ne doutait pas de sa survie, mais elle gardait cette crainte. L’ODST se leva, se penchant sur Sally.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi grignoter… Je reviens, d’accord ?

Elle ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, mais lui parler lui faisait du bien. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle entendit un grognement, les lèvres de Sally bougeant doucement.

\- Ramène m’en un peu… J’ai faim…  
Henzen eut un grand sourire, en entendant la voix de la Spartan. Les yeux de cette dernière s’ouvrirent, le regard de braise fixant Jet. Elle était encore faible, mais ça n’empêcha pas l’ODST de se jeter sur elle pour l’étreindre.  
\- Aie…  
\- Désolée…  
\- Je plaisante, ricana Sally avant de tousser. Mes os sont renforcés…  
\- Tu as des côtes cassées… Désolée, j’ai agi sous l’émotion.  
\- Elles se ressoudent déjà… Ne sous-estime pas les facultés de guérison d’un Spartan. D’ici une semaine, je serais sur pieds et prête à casser du Covenant.

Jet ria, mettant une petite claque à Sally.

\- Tu ne me fais plus jamais ce coup-là.  
\- Tant que je me réveille encore, tout va bien.  
\- On règle ça quand tu es sur pied, à ton terrain d’entrainement, rétorqua Jet.  
\- Quand tu veux, petite humaine, gloussa Sally.  
\- N’attrape pas la grosse tête, Spartan indestructible.

Elles rirent, avant une toux de Sally. Valdez se présenta à l’alcôve de la Spartan, il avait un sourire face à la camaraderie entre l’ODST et la Spartan. C’était quelque chose qu’il aurait adoré voir sous le Commandant Silva et qu’elles avaient réalisé. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence, avant de s’approcher du lit et fixer Jet.

\- Sergent Henzen, quittez les lieux. Je dois examiner ma patiente.  
\- Elle peut rester, déclara Sally.  
\- Mon Commandant, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect… Je suis votre médecin et en tant que tel…  
\- Je sais, mais je vous dis qu’elle peut rester. Jet ne sera pas horrifiée par l’état de mon corps, elle le connait déjà.  
\- Bien, mon Commandant.

Il lui retira sa blouse d’hôpital, commençant à examiner toutes les plaies et effectuer des tests de réactivité, ainsi que des injections de cicatrisant. Elle avait encore du mal à respirer, son poumon ne s’étant pas encore reformé. Mais la partie osseuse se réparait plus vite, un effet secondaire des augmentations subies par les Spartans. Même ses brulures se résorbaient, ne laissant que quelques marques impossibles à effacer. Jet était concentrée sur les plus anciennes cicatrices, qui parcouraient tous le corps de Sally. Elle l’avait vue plusieurs fois torse nu, mais là elle ne portait qu’un simple boxer et elle pu voir que les marques longeaient l’intégralité du corps. Valdez ne dit rien, la laissant détailler le corps de son amie. Ce qu’il pouvait rester de la rancœur envers les Spartans, dans l’esprit de Jet, s’envola. La vérité était sous ses yeux, les Spartans payaient le prix fort pour être ce qu’ils étaient. Pire, Sally lui avait laissé entendre qu’ils étaient recrutés dès l’enfance. Ce fut le cas de la châtaine, qui n’avait que dix ans quand elle avait été enrôlée dans le programme III. C’était un enfant soldat à qui on avait appris à haïr avant de songer à survivre. Une guerrière qui redécouvrait le sens du mot humanité, aux côtés d’autres soldats. Elle finit par sortir seule de l’infirmerie, ne pouvant soutenir une vérité qu’elle connaissait déjà.

Il fallut attendre le soir, pour la voir revenir. Sally était assise dans un fauteuil antigravité que Drifty avait bricolé à l’identique de celui d’Abby. La Spartan, agacée d’être à l’infirmerie, profita de l’absence du médecin pour lui indiquer d’aller à l’ascenseur. Les deux femmes quittèrent ainsi le bord, déscendant sous le vaisseau pour observer les manœuvres de ODST menées par Lister. Ces derniers ayant remis ça en nocturne. Sally leva la tête vers Jet.

\- Tu es partie après avoir observé longuement mes cicatrices… Pourquoi ?  
\- Je… Je n’ai pas d’explications…  
\- Dis-le, je sais que tu as tout compris.

Henzen soupira, venant se poster devant Sally. Elle baissa le regard, elle qui avait haïs les Spartans, elle les prenait désormais en pitié.

\- Tu es un enfant soldat… A qui on a fait subir les pires horreurs…  
\- Oui, j’étais tellement en colère après la destruction de ma planète… Que je n’ai même pas résisté quand on m’a emmenée avec les autres enfants. On était la compagnie Beta et on n’a pas tous survécu aux augmentations. Quelques-uns, comme moi, ont été retirés du bataillon.  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, 298 morts sur 300 au cours de la première opération. Mais ce que je ne t’ai pas dit, c’était leur âge : douze ans.

L’ODST eut un haut le cœur, presque trois cents gamins avaient été massacrés pour une opération de l’ONI et Sally aurait pu être des leurs. Elle comprit le premier couplet sur la chair à canon de l’ONI, les Spartans III n’étaient que ça. Au moins, celle en face avait pu gravir les échelons jusqu’à avoir le droit de porter une armure Mjölnir. Elle la fixa, une autre question lui venant à l’esprit.

\- Quel âge à tu ? Et ne me dit pas que c’est classifié.  
\- Vingt sept ans, sur les papiers et avec la cryogénie.  
\- Sally…  
\- Ok, ok ! J’ai dix-neuf ans.  
\- Merde… Si jeune et tu n’as même pas profité de la vie…  
\- Tu n’es pas bien vieille non plus, la vingtaine à vue de nez.  
\- Si tu ne compte pas la cryogénie, j’en ai vingt-neuf… Mais j’ai choisi d’être ODST, je me suis entrainée, j’ai eu une enfance malgré la guerre… J’ai… J’ai eu une vie normale.  
\- Ce qui te rends meilleure que je ne le serais jamais, répondit Sally. Chéris ta vie, Jet… Quand on rentrera, l’ONI me remettra le grappin dessus et je redeviendrais surement Headhunter. Mais je n’oublierais jamais ce que ça fait, d’avoir été vue comme une humaine et non comme une simple machine à tuer.

Jet resta silencieuse, il était vrai que ces dernières semaines lui avaient fait perdre de vue l’espoir de rentrer. Elle était heureuse, d’un côté, de retourner vers l’humanité. Mais de l’autre, cela signifiait que la Spartan qui les avaient guidés allaient définitivement quitter leur paysage. Elle allait à nouveau être traitée comme une machine à tuer et être surement portée disparue comme les autres.

\- Je ne regrette rien, repris Sally en souriant. J’ai vécu mes meilleures semaines, des Covenants à défourailler à la chaine et des soldats voyant une femme et non une machine.  
\- Et ceux ayant appris à t’apprécier… C’étant attaché à toi ?

Elle sourit, retirant ses plaques et les passant autour du cou de l’ODST.

\- Tu seras toujours ma sœur d’armes hors des Spartans. Ça… Même l’ONI ne pourra pas me l’enlever, même s’ils me redépouillent de mon humanité.  
\- Les Spartans peuvent garder quelque chose de personnel ?  
\- On ne possède rien… Hormis nos plaques.  
\- Si, ton corps.  
\- Techniquement… Il est aussi la propriété de l’ONI.  
\- Eh bien il sera à toi, le temps que je passe avec une aiguille et de l’encre.  
\- Tu sais que je cicatrise très vite, ricana Sally.  
\- Je suis têtue.  
\- J’avais remarqué.

Elles rirent, avant de retourner à bord du vaisseau, sous le regard des ODST qui s’entrainaient toujours. Sally fut reconduite à l’infirmerie, pour en sortir réellement que trois jours plus tard. Malgré une interdiction de s’entrainer, elle put faire des rondes à bord et s’assurer que tout se passait pour le mieux. Le retour de la Spartan avait remis du baume au cœur des soldats, qui s’identifiaient à travers elle. Henzen avait passé les trois jours à parler aux différents soldats appréciant Sally, dans la plus grande discrétion. Au soir, elle était dans leur sanctuaire, Sally étant allongée sur le dos sans sa veste. Elle avait trouvé, avec Valdez, un mélange d’encre pouvant résister à ses facultés de Spartan et Drifty l’avait synthétisée. L’ODST présenta le dessin, le drapeau du CSNU même au symbole de la Navy et des Nobles, la maxime des Helljumpers écrite en dessous.

\- Tout le monde s’y est mis ou quoi ? ricana Sally.  
\- C’est à peu près ça, répondit Henzen. Mais c’est moi qui choisis où le placer.  
\- Vu que je suis sur le dos et torse nu… Je dirais buste gauche.  
\- Bingo ! C’est ton humanité qui t’a apporté l’affection des gars, le côté cœur est logique.  
\- Vas-y, avant que je change d’avis.  
\- Tu veux une lampée d’alcool ? Ça va piquer.  
\- Je suis Spartan, tu as oublié ?

Henzen fit un sourire, avant de commencer à tatouer le dessin sur la poitrine de Sally. La Spartan resta immobile pendant toute l’opération, ne sentant presque pas l’aiguille. Avoir des dizaines de cicatrices aidait à supporter une opération aussi légère. Jet mis la moitié de la nuit à la tatouer, le dessin restant tout de même complexe mais elle n’en était pas à son coup d’essai. Elle avait réalisé tous les tatouages de sa première escouade, sauf le siens. Enfin, elle remplit d’encre le signe qu’elles s’étaient faites à la lame sur le Halo, Sally lui rendant la politesse. A quasiment quatre heure du matin, elles avaient terminé leurs travaux d’aiguille, permettant à la Spartan de remettre sa veste.

\- Voilà qui est fait…  
\- Au moins… Si l’ONI te sépare de nous, tu auras un souvenir indélébile.  
\- Il faut encore rentrer.

Henzen fit un sourire, Sally visant juste. Le vaisseau fut justement réparé en retard. Le matin du 3 Novembre, il décolla de la planète en mettant le cap vers le système Soell où se trouvait le Halo. Cela faisait plus d’un mois, mais tous espéraient que des survivants avaient pu se terrer quelque part.


	22. Epilogue : Le Schisme Covenant

Calendrier militaire : 03 Novembre 2552 15h45

Sally était dans le stock lui étant dédié, au cœur de l’ancien secteur des hauts dignitaires, à bord du Truth & Réconciliation. L’avantage d’avoir passé deux semaines à ne pas avoir d’ennemis à combattre, étant qu’elle avait enfin pu consulter toutes les données de l’agent Burns et fouiller l’intégralité des caisses qu’elle trainait depuis Reach. Elle déplorait, bien entendu, la perte de deux d’entre elles. Celle contenant les morceaux d’armure Mjölnir qu’elle avait utilisé pour réparer la sienne et une autre contenant des produits expérimentaux, qui avaient été perdues dans l’explosion de leur corvette. Mais elle avait toujours les trois autres, dont une qui contenait une IA maline prête à l’emploi. Il ne restait plus qu’à lui donner son programme et à l’initialiser. L’autre contenait des dizaines de produits injectables, que Sally connaissait trop bien, la dernière étant dépositaire d’une armure Mjölnir complète. Usant de ses codes de l’ONI, elle avait pu obtenir toutes les informations concernant la mission de l’agent par Freydis, avait ordonné de les transférer sur un pad avant que l’IA ne les efface de sa mémoire. Elle soupirait en relisant le rapport, alors qu’Henzen entrait dans la pièce.

\- Lecture passionnante ?  
\- On va dire ça…  
\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu te torture avec ces infos, tu n’es pas venue boire à la santé des réparations du croiseur.  
\- Désolée, j’ai du mal à croire ce que je lis…  
\- Classifié je parie et tu m’en as déjà trop dit sur toi, plaisanta l’ODST.  
\- Clairement oui, tu vas devoir garder le secret jusqu’à ta mort.  
\- Vu le contexte actuel… Je commence à croire qu’on va tous crever avant de rentrer. Ça dit quoi ta paperasse ?  
\- Juste que je me plante depuis le début, concernant la destination que voulait Burns…  
\- Pourtant tu as reconnu la planète.  
\- Car il voulait qu’on y fasse escale, pour y attirer les Covenants… Avant d’aller à sa véritable destination. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire…  
\- Sally… On ne va pas ravoir ce débat.

La Spartan leva la tête vers la rousse, soupirant avant d’ouvrir la caisse contenant la seconde armure. L’ODST n’en revenait pas, ils trimbalaient une seconde Mjölnir depuis Reach, elle commença à avoir peur du contenu des autres caisses, pourtant plus petites. Mais l’une d’elle portait le symbole des produits froids et du nucléaire, indiquant que c’était un conteneur autonome réfrigéré. La dernière n’était qu’une simple valise, mais son contenu pouvait être aussi dérangeant. Elle saisit le pad, avant que Sally ait le temps d’argumenter.

\- Attends… Il prenait ses ordres directement de cœur de glace ?  
\- Ouais… Je suis dans une merde noire, soupira Sally. J’ai perdu une des boites et en ait cannibalisé une autre pour réparer mon armure. Mais d’un autre côté, ricana-t-elle. J’ai fait un doigt d’honneur à mes successeurs. Ça vaut le coup.  
\- Attends… Il y a quoi dans le caisson réfrigéré ?  
\- Un implant neural identique au miens et tout un tas de doses intra veineuses et intra osseuses destinées à un adulte.  
\- Tu veux dire…  
\- Qu’on se trimbale depuis Reach avec tout le nécéssaire pour créer un Spartan, à partir d’un adulte, et que je m’en rends compte seulement maintenant.  
\- Bordel… C’est pour ça que tu ne quittes pas notre QG ? Tu ne veux pas quelqu’un tombe dessus. Que je sois au courant est déjà de trop…  
\- Précisément, ce savoir est dangereux… Les ordres de notre cher Burns venaient de Serin Osman… Autant dire qu’ils venaient de Parangosky, ça ira plus vite.  
\- Donc… Ils vont te descendre…  
\- Pas forcément, mais je risque de passer quelques mois en taule quand tout ce merdier sera terminé… Si on survit à la guerre, bien entendu.

Elles furent interrompues par Freydis, qui apparut au centre de la pièce. L’IA n’était pas surprise qu’Henzen ait découvert tout le pot aux roses, elle espérait même qu’elle découvre tout plus tôt. L’IA passa entre les deux femmes, avant de parler.

\- Nous sommes sortis de sous espace et le Premier Maitre Coulson a décollé pour une reco.  
\- Compris, on descend, répondit Sally. Pars devant Jet, je te rejoins.

L’ODST arqua un sourcil, légèrement surprise, avant de comprendre que Sally devait parler seule avec l’IA. Sans son armure, elle n’avait pas de communication privée. Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la Spartan avec Freydis.

\- J’imagine que vous avez lu tout mon dossier, déclara l’IA.  
\- Oui et tu connais déjà ma réponse… On se débrouillera pour protéger la cargaison, autrement.  
\- Les risques sont minimes et son groupe sanguin est le même que le vôtre, pour le protocole imaginé par le Sous-Lieutenant Valdez.  
\- Ma réponse reste non, tant qu’on n’a pas d’absolue nécessité.  
\- Nous avons des Covenants à bord et cet endroit a déjà été pris d’assaut.  
\- Freydis, n’insiste pas. Je me rends sur la passerelle, verrouille le QG.

Sur ces mots, ne voulant surtout pas en entendre davantage, elle quitta la salle en laissant Freydis verrouiller les lieux. En pénétrant dans le centre de commandement, elle vit le Lieutenant Peterson descendre du second fauteuil, pour lui laisser la place. La Spartan s’installa, levant le regard vers le Commandant Fox qui suivait le déploiement des chasseurs. Jusqu’à ce qu’un contact soit repéré.

\- J’ai un contact, il n’est pas UNSC, déclara la pilote.  
\- Alors il est Covenant, répondit Fox. Descendez-le s’il se montre hostile.  
\- C’est un Type-56 Lich, il m’a l’air d’avoir morflé. Attendez… On dirait qu’il tente de communiquer.  
\- Sur hautparleurs, ordonna le Commandant.

Une voix d’Elite s’éleva dans le centre de commandement, il semblait affolé, presque apeuré.

\- Ici le Dévot Loka ‘Bandolee, ne tirez pas. Ne répète, ne tirez pas. Notre générateur de sous espace est gravement endommagé et nous dérivons depuis des jours.

Fox tourna le regard vers l’ex Shipmaster, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Il faisait partie de la flotte de soutient de l’Ascendant Justice. Vu la destruction de l’anneau… Je suis surpris de le voir toujours présent...  
\- Que devrions-nous faire ?  
\- Laissez-moi répondre.

Fox fit signe aux opérateurs de répondre à la transmission, tout en ordonnant de mettre le cap vers l’appareil isolé. L’ancien Shipmaster monta sur le piédestal de commandement.

\- Dévot, ici le Shipmaster Liro ‘Vorumee. Ou est votre Shipmaster, Sesa ‘Refumee ?  
\- Abattu, permettez-nous de monter à votre bord et nous vous expliquerons.

L’équipe de commandement échangea des regards silencieux, cet Elite ne leur inspirait pas confiance mais sa détresse semblait réelle. Fox triturait une de ses boucles blondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Des Elites s’étaient avérés d’une aide précieuse pour comprendre leurs systèmes Covenants et s’étaient intégré à l’équipage, mais ceux là ils pourraient tirer à vue sur les humains.

\- Mon commandant ? demanda Peterson.  
\- Je peux les accueillir avec tous les ODST, déclara Robinson. Ça les calmera, en particulier si le Lieutenant Commandant remet son armure.  
\- Au pire on élimine des Covies et on gagne un Lich, au mieux on gagne des alliés et un Lich, ajouta Sally. Dans tous les cas, on a la puissance de feu et on sort gagnants.  
\- Bien… ‘Vorumee, invitez-les à bord.  
\- Compris, dit-il avant de revenir à la communication. Posez vous en hangar quatre, je vous y accueillerais en personne.  
\- Merci, Shipmaster.

La communication fut coupée et l’ordre fut donné. Tous les ODST se rendirent au fameux hangar, la place étant faite pour accueillir un Lich côté tribord. Les soldats du CSNU se placèrent en embuscade, ne se montrant pas pour l’arrivée du transporteur lourd Covenant. Liro se plaça sur le promontoire, pour accueillir l’officier. Il portait une armure étrange, avec un respirateur. ‘Vorumee eut un regard de méfiance, ce genre d’armures étaient rares et il portait les couleurs Shanghelios et non du Covenant. Le Lich fut bloqué magnétiquement, Sally n’ayant pas encore donné l’ordre d’encerclement.

\- Shipmaster, vous m’accueillez seul ? demanda l’Elite.  
\- Cela vous pose un souci ?  
\- C’est… Irrégulier, mais la situation l’est.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le Shipmaster.  
\- C’est une très longue histoire et j’ai énormément de choses à vous montrer.  
\- Moi de même.  
\- On encercle ! ordonna Sally.

Aussitôt les Elites furent encerclés par des ODST, qui mettaient en joue tous les occupants du Lich. La Spartan, usant de son jetpack, atterrit aux côtés de l’ex Shipmaster. Elle pointa son fusil vers le nouvel arrivant, qui fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, conscient qu’un affrontement les tueraient tous. La Spartan s’avança vers lui.

\- Dévot, vous allez être mis en cellule, ainsi que vos hommes, pour votre propre sécurité.  
\- Je vous assure que cela n’est pas nécéssaire, Démone, répondit Loka.  
\- Le seul fait que vous employez ce terme, rends la chose nécéssaire. Dites à vos hommes de suivre mes ODST sans faire d’histoires et personne ne sera blessé.

Il poussa un grognement autoritaire et ses hommes déposèrent tous les armes, avant d’être conduits en cellule par les soldats de l’UNSC. ‘Vorumee n’aimait pas cette manière de faire, mais il comprenait que les humains avaient besoin de se protéger avant tout. Loka fut conduit dans la salle d’interrogatoire de Sally, où le Prélat avait aussi été conduit avec l’équipe de commandement. Voir un San’Shyuum ne rassura pas le nouvel arrivant, mais il se laissa manipuler sans faire d’histoires. Il fixa cependant le Prélat.

\- Que faites vous avec ce menteur et meurtrier ?  
\- Que me vaut votre rancœur, Sangheili ? demanda le Prélat.  
\- Nous avons réussi à écouter des ordres venus de l’Alliance Covenante. Des Prélats tuent des Elites, à l’heure où je parle, avec l’aide des Jiralhanaes.

Le Prélat ne fut pas étonné, poussant un soupir à la place.

\- Alors Vérité a lancé son plan dément… J’imagine qu’il a d’abord ordonné un changement de la Garde… Avant de donner la flotte aux Jiralhanaes. C’est ce dont Clarté avait peur, en voyant que nous étions déployés dans les flottes… Quelle folie…  
\- De quoi parlez-vous, Prélat ? demanda Liro ‘Vorumee.  
\- Le grand remplacement, remplacer les Sangheilis par les Jiralhanaes plus malléables. Nombreux Prophètes souhaitaient ce changement, initié par Vérité en leur donnant quelques flottes et navires mineurs. Mais d’autres, comme le Haut Prophète du Regret, refusaient un tel changement en s’appuyant sur l’honneur des vôtres. Je suis de ceux-là.

Le Shipmaster se retint d’arracher la tête du Prélat, mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien à la situation de ses frères qui se faisaient massacrer par les Brutes. Il baissa le regard vers Loka, laissant Fox parler.

\- Qu’avez-vous pour nous ? demanda le Commandant.  
\- Pas pour vous, humaine, pour mes frères.  
\- L’Ultra Liro ‘Vorumee est un membre de mon équipage, rétorqua Abby.  
\- Parlez ou subissez une Spartan en rogne, ajouta Sally.  
\- Bien… Bien… Inutile d’être aussi brutaux, répondit l’Elite. Nous avons la preuve que les Halos ne nous mèneront pas à la transcendance. Le Grand Voyage est une tromperie.

Alors qu’il s’attendait à être taxé d’hérétique, il ne vit personne bouger. Les humains, ça ne l’étonnait pas, ils étaient les ennemis du Grand Voyage désignés par les Prophètes. Mais l’Elite et le Prélat restaient de marbre devant ses révélations. Ce fut ce dernier qui s’avança.

\- Je suis le Prélat Varg Narnto, se présenta-t-il à l’Elite. Donnez-moi cette preuve, je vais l’analyser et si elle corrobore les données de l’Intelligence humaine. Alors les plus grandes craintes de certains Prophètes deviendront réalité.  
\- Nous la tenons d’un Oracle, un Arbiter a été déployé et nous a presque tous tués… Mes hommes et moi sommes les derniers survivants. La preuve est dans mon Lich.  
\- Bien, vous m’escortez Adjudant Robinson ?  
\- Compte là-dessus ! lança le soldat.

Avec deux autres ODST, il accompagna le Prélat à l’extérieur de la salle. Fox plongea son regard dans celui de l’Elite, cherchant la duperie mais n’en trouvait pas. Ce fut Sally qui se mis devant lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’un Oracle ?  
\- Une machine des dieux, sphérique et intelligente. Une lueur bleue en son centre.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai que cette saloperie a survécu ! s’exclama Sally. J’espère qu’il n’est pas dans votre Lich, sinon… Je vous jure que je me le fais.

Les deux Elites échangèrent un regard, l’humaine avait croisé le chemin d’un Oracle et pouvait en parler. Le reste du personnel humain, qui ignorait tout de la rencontre avec Spark, jeta un regard interrogatif à la Spartan. Elle soupira, posant son casque sur la table.

\- Avec 117, on a rencontré cette boule bleue : 343 Guilty Spark, une véritable plaie qui voulait activer l’anneau. C’est une des raisons de la destruction d’Halo, empêcher Spark de l’activer.  
\- Vous connaissez l’Oracle… déclara Loka avec une lueur d’admiration.  
\- Votre Oracle est un ordinateur détraqué. La prochaine fois que je le croise… Je vide toutes mes munitions sur lui. Il va voir ce que des Serviteurs Combattants savent faire, ce crétin…

Les Elites échangèrent un autre regard, ne comprenant pas le terme. Henzen fit rapidement le lien avec l’intelligence que Freydis avait identifiée dans le canon, lors de leur arrivée sur l’anneau. Enfin, le Prélat revint avec les données et toutes les informations de Spark purent être diffusées. Cela prit des heures, tout était expliqué sur le Confinement, le Parasite et le Halo. Y compris tout ce que Sesa ‘Refumee avait raconté sur les Arbiters et l’Alliance Covenante. Tout le monde fut sous le choc, combiné à toutes les données extraites du Halo que Freydis diffusa après, tout le monde avait la preuve et les Covenants ne pouvaient plus avoir de doute. Toute leur vie ils avaient été trompés et les anneaux n’étaient que des armes de destruction massive.  
Fox faisait les cent pas, s’ils rentraient alors que les Prophètes se préparaient à activer un autre Halo. Toute ce qu’ils avaient fait n’aurait servi à rien. Peterson brisa ce silence, s’avançant au milieu du groupe, plutôt sur de lui.

\- Les marines et les ODST vont surement me gerber dessus… Mais si on ne fait rien, on va tous mourir… Rentrer peut attendre je pense.  
\- Je suis de son avis, repris Robinson.  
\- Doc ? demanda Fox.  
\- Tant que vous ne transformez pas mon infirmerie en morgue… J’en suis.  
\- Sally ?  
\- Je ne suis pas la plus chaude, à l’idée de ce plan… Mais oui, on doit agir.  
\- ‘Vorumee ?  
\- Mes Sangheilis vous suivrons et nous intégrerons ceux de ce ‘Bandolee à nos forces. Les Prophètes nous en menti… L’heure est venue de nous libérer de leurs mensonges.  
\- Et d’empêcher l’activation des anneaux, compléta le Prélat.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, ils n’avaient pas le choix et s’appuyaient seulement sur un rapport fragmentaire capté par les Hérétiques. Mais les Covenants se préparaient à activer un anneau et ils devaient agir. Sally soupira, elle n’allait pas mettre tout de suite la cargaison à l’abri et la seule autre solution ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Fox regagna sa passerelle, entrant les coordonnées approximatives de Grande Bonté, qu’elle avait reçu en se connectant brièvement au réseau global Covenant. Elle initia le saut, partant vers l’inconnu avec peu de chances d’en revenir. Sally posa sa main sur l’épaule du Commandant, avant de lui parler.

\- C’était pareil quand on a quitté Reach… A bord d’un vaisseau Covenant, sans savoir où on allait.  
\- Mais cette fois… On a l’avenir de milliards de milliards de vies entre les mains…

La Spartan fit un mince sourire, elle était hélas dans le vrai. Le Truth & Réconciliation ouvrit sa fenêtre de sous espace, mettant le cap sur le Halo Delta et la Guerre Civile Covenante. Sally se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait survécu à Reach et était le dernier membre, présumé vivant, de l’équipe Noble. Elle avait survécu au Halo Alpha et avait rencontré John 117, le seul autre Vecteur Extrêmement Létal. Il était temps de retourner casser du Covenant…


End file.
